


018 - Return of the Kink

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, Kinks, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Kinky club, kinkier patrons,and a consecutive murders. All found gutted and worse. Much more beyond a slasher. Please read and review. a/n 18 rev





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Story:

Manhattan

“Come on Les get a move on it, we were supposed to be at the club an hour ago!” A tall slender woman called from her place near the door. She was decked out completely in leather; Les came into the room similarly dressed but with a studded collar around his neck. He ran over to her obediently and looked adoringly into her eyes. She snarled and snapped him across the face with a riding crop. 

“You’re late, you’re making me late, and you dare to presume you can look me in the eyes.”

 

“I’m sorry Lady, I have no excuse.”

 

“You’re damn right you don’t. Now get the car started and let’s go.” Les ran out the door of the brownstone house and keyed the door open, and got in and cranked up adjusting the temperature to just the way milady Joan liked it.

 

He got out and ran around the car and stood shivering in the cold December air that was rolling in from the bay. She finally came out slowly, voluptuously, almost serpentine in her mannerisms and movements. Les stared at the pavement until she was in the car and he ran around got into his side and headed out towards the party district. 

 

They found their club easily enough it was marked by gaudy neon lights and was probably the most overstated bar on this little strip of bars. There were a number of cars and motorcycles surrounding the place and anyone coming up the street would find a reason to cross over to the opposite side when passing the place. Les was on his chain now. His hands cuffed behind him, punishment for the delay. She yanked on the chain and he followed obediently and passively. They entered the bar and stepped into a riot of sound, shouting, and general noise. She looked around the room and noticed that there was a man at one of the back tables beckoning her. She cringed inwardly but nodded to herself. She would be aloof as she was taught to be. She tugged on the leash again, “Come with me, stay close and keep your mouth shut, if you want to live that is.” Suddenly Les’ eyes grew in fear, he’d heard that tone from her before and it usually meant ‘Don’t fuck with me.’ 

 

They made their way to the table and she tilted her head and nodded in greeting, the other indicated the vacant seat at the table. She started to sit and noticed his glance at Les, condescending and cool. She took the hint and unsnapped his collar, quirking a finger Les stood up and faced her eyes down. 

“Go over to that wall, plaster you ass against it, move it one inch and I swear you’ll beg me to just stripe you.”

 

“Understood Lady.”

 

He sidled over the opposite wall from them and did just as he was ordered. She then turned back to the table.

 

“Satisfied?” She said haughtily.

 

“It’ll do for a start. You’re late.” The other noted. 

 

“His doing, he’ll pay for that error later.”

 

“Then you should’ve left without him, you were needed here.” The other said angrily now.

 

Les stood pressed against the wall, watching the exchange between the Lady and this person that he barely knew. Suddenly he was brushed by a feminine hand, he looked right and left and saw that there were dozens of females in the vicinity, he ignored it and concentrated on obeying his mistress. The hand brushed him again he looked around and saw her. Standing just to the side, tall, willowy, a girl his mistress could snap in two if she chose. 

 

She got closer to him, “You look like someone who might be interesting for a bit.” She nodded, “Come with me.” 

 

His mind demanded that he stay put but his body was drawn to her. They walked through the back of the bar, out the back exit, and across two alleys before this one was satisfied. With one hand she ripped the vest open and ripped the front of his shirt off. He was totally aware but could say or do nothing. He didn’t flinch when she struck just under his rib cage, right at the solar plexus. He thought he should scream or something but could be bothered with that as his life drained from him he felt a tug and ripping and then he did scream, he gurgled a bit and then collapsed in a heap leaving the woman standing there holding his heart in her hand, she placed it over an area that looked like a wound in her side and the wound opened swallowed the heart and closed. She purred with delight at the meal. The heart was so much better when ripped from a willing victim, she thought. She licked her hand and wrist clean making sure that there was absolutely no blood on her anywhere else she stood there for a moment and morphed into a raven and was gone.

 

Idaho

Sam and Dean Winchester attempted to go on with their lives in a normal fashion, it had been over a year since they’d faced down that mother, son team in Carthage at the cowboy cemetery, but the wounds from that event were still fresh on their soul. The first month back was miserable for both of them, though they knew they would be restored as a team eventually, they mourned the loss of their partner, Theo, as did their Angelic neighbours Bill and Charlie. The hardest part for them was the little things. Dean seeing the Shelby parked in the driveway, and Sam picking up the familiar laptop, and doing his and Theo’s laundry. Dean walked by the laundry room one day to see Sam sniffing at the collar of a shirt. Then he recognized the shirt, Sam was surprised and angry at being caught out but when Dean intimated he understood they shared the shirt then tossed it aside while the rest of the wash was being done, both of them miserable. Then came the day when Sam was looking for Dean and found him sitting out in the Shelby. He insisted that the car had Theo’s scent; they sat together in the car for over an hour and finally went inside. The hardest part for them though was the evening time hours when they would go to bed, and not having that third party to curl up with. Which brings us to the present, where their coming and going, doing things almost automatically, and trying to get used to being just a couple again. The day wore on and came the late afternoon when the cry went up from the kitchen.

 

“Would you hurry up in there?” Dean called to Sam. “The game starts in like an hour.” 

 

“And we’ll be there on time the way you drive.” Sam said coming into the living room. He shoved Dean towards the back door and through. “You’re in a hurry, let’s go!” 

 

“Hi guys!” A timid voice said from the shadows, the owner of said voice came into view; he was just over Dean’s height, with a slight build on him, sandy blond hair over a face that had seen a few miles but was honestly and handsomely beautiful.

 

“Uh hi.” Dean said stepping cautiously over the decking. “Who are you and why are you hiding in the shadows behind our house?”

 

“Used to be my house too.” The stranger said shyly still getting his bearings it looked like.

 

“Theo?” Sam said quietly then, “Theo!” He yelped as the other nodded slowly. 

 

“I can’t stay but just a few minutes we’re still working on getting me settled into this new body. It would seem that the original owner is very OCD and is trying to maintain control so we are having a sort of battle of wills at present. So we are sorting that out. Plus I have to take some time to get used to this again.” He looked at them and smiled a beautiful radiant smile. “I can visit like this from time to time. But give me about a month and I’ll be back with you, I promise.”

 

They ran forward into a group hug, thankfully for Dean he noted that this Theo was just an inch or so taller than him. They exchanged hugs and kisses which felt strangely different with this individual. But yes it was their Theo. 

 

“I gotta go now, but I’ll be back okay?” 

 

“You better.” Dean warned, “I’ve got a paddle all warmed up for you.”

 

“Oh man, make me wish I could stay longer will ya! By the way this guys just a few years younger than my other vessel, for whatever that’s worth. Love you.” And with that and a whisper of breeze he was gone.

 

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and the looked at their watches, “Do you still want to go to the game?”

Dean asked.

 

“Fuck the game.” Sam said heading indoors while Dean parked it in a chair on the deck, with Sam soon beside him passing him a beer from their stash.

 

They sat then for hours just watching the stars like they used to and staring not saying a word for the longest time until finally Dean broke the silence.

 

“What do we do when he comes back?” Dean asked the sky.

 

Sam answered, “We celebrate for starters.”

 

Dean shook his head, “That’s not what I meant; he’s be a loner now for over a year, we’ve just been a couple for the same time. We’re going to have to break in the relationship again.” 

 

Sam nodded, “Yeah, but I’m willing to do the work that’s required.

 

Dean smiled, “So am I.” then Dean laughed, “This isn’t going to be like the time you or I went to Hell, he’s not going to be traumatized when he gets back.”

 

“Don’t count on it.” Sam said. “Don’t forget Matthias, I sure that he’s made some attempts to get his hooks back into Theo.

 

“Yeah, I hadn’t forgotten.” Dean said sourly.

 

Castiel appeared then on the porch and crunched through the slight layer of snow on their deck. He saw the two parka clad men slouched in their respective chairs. “He’s doing well, it’s just he’s dealing with a vessel that he may have to abandon in search for a new one.”

 

“Yeah he mentioned this guy was compulsive.” Sam said sadly.

 

“That’s putting it mildly. He wanted to try and keep this guy around; there was something about him he genuinely likes. However, unless the host relinquishes control in 24 hours, Theo will have to ditch this one for another. We’ve got him picked out already, he’s young enough for Theo to not have a problem working with and he is much more settled.” Castiel said nodding.

 

“What will happen to this vessel?” Dean asked. 

 

“He will be released in the place he was chosen and he will have to make his own way.” 

 

“Seems a bit harsh.” Sam observed.

 

“Not as harsh as this guy is making it for Theo.” Then Castiel tilted his head and shook it slowly. 

“Emergency call, Theo’s vessel is rejecting him.” 

 

Dean and Sam were sitting on a snow crusted deck with the worst of the wind cut off by the front of the house. They looked at one another and nodded then went back inside, shucking out of their gear then undressing for bed, it was then that Castiel appeared back in their bedroom. Dean bridled. 

“Now just a damn minute Cas, we agreed that the bedroom was off limits as a landing zone.”

 

“What about motel rooms?” Castiel observed flatly. “Look we haven’t time for this. There’s a being loose in Manhattan that is killing in a unique fashion,” He turned to Sam, “Start your research log with Murders with missing hearts.”

 

“Missing hearts?” Sam asked.

 

Castiel looked hard at Sam, “I wasn’t aware you had a hearing problem.”

 

Sam gave him a look, “Whoa, Castiel, who crawled up your ass and died.”

 

“Sorry,” Castiel said by way of apology, “I can’t afford too many good manners right now; the vessel that was rejected became belligerent and had to be chastised.”

 

“Belligerent?” Dean asked. Castiel whirled on him then Dean continued, “Not unlike the manner you’re being right now. Calm down Castiel.” Dean said evenly.

 

“He had to be struck blind.” Castiel said disgustedly.

 

“You blinded the man because he wasn’t a good fit?” Dean shouted.

 

“Now who’s the belligerent one? No we had to blind him as he was striking out and threatening angels.” Castiel said. “With a 38 caliber handgun.”

 

“So what the beef about, that would bounce off of you?” Dean started.

 

“It would not be an issue if the vessel had not attempted to fire on one of our warrior angels.” Castiel observed.

 

“I thought you all were warriors.” Sam said.

 

“Some are more militaristic that others and are less likely to accept someone like this.”

 

“Oh ok.” Dean commented. “So have you got number two vessel picked up and fitted?” 

 

“Yeah, he should be along shortly. He will have to go with you for a while, considering the Father wants him to continue his work down here with you.” Castiel said. Then a second figure appeared in the room, Dean and Sam looked and was a study in stunned disbelief, Theo’s new vessel was as close to looking like a relative of theirs than the other vessel.

 

He was about Dean’s height and build, Brown/blond hair, face structure similar to Deans as well. He was ruggedly handsome with a distracting mustache. Theo stood for a moment gathering his strength and then went into the bathroom and started running some water into the sink. After a minute he was back out with the mustache gone and a vast improvement to the features. 

 

Castiel looked at them, “Your quarry is centered in the Manhattan area for right now, and she favours rough neighbourhoods and bars.” 

 

Theo looked at Castiel, “Did you tell them?” 

 

“Did you tell us what?” Dean asked suddenly confused.

 

Castiel looked away for a moment and then back at Sam and Dean, “Nothing productive.”

 

“That depends, what?” Sam insisted.

 

Theo looked a moment longer at the angel and then at Sam and Dean, “The vessel I was occupying was massively homophobic, and when we overlapped he fought like a demon possessed to regain control so that he wouldn’t have to deal with that. Before I knew what was happening the angels yanked me out and were getting ready to release him when he comes out with a handgun and threatens Castiel and all the other angels. It was a choice between striking him blind or dead, he can live blind, perhaps not the quality of life he is accustomed but considering what he was planning.”

 

“Sorry.” Sam said meaning it.

 

Theo shrugged, “I would say that it doesn’t bother me but it does, I mean I didn’t think that the vessel could have control like that after the overlap had occurred.” Then he looked directly at Castiel, “The more I think the more I get the fair scent of sulfur on me. Was he possessed?”

 

“We’re not sure.” Castiel answered.

 

“You’re not sure?” Theo answered. “It’s a simple question.”

 

Castiel faced down Theo and took a step before him, “You don’t make policy to me stripling. Back down.” 

 

“Hey boys before you whip out hammer handles and start having a pissing contest, both of you back down. We’ve got a serious job on our hands here.” Dean said his voice hard. Castiel took a step back but kept part of his gaze on Theo. 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just this case stinks of some crossbred connection.” Castiel mentioned.

 

“Crossbred?” Sam said curiously. “As in two mythos crossing each other?” 

 

“Exactly” Castiel said his features drawn. 

 

“Do we have an idea which mythos?” Dean asked.

 

“Not really, but I get the feeling it is one which does not like iron. Just from some of the input I’ve heard thus far.” Castiel observed. Then he passed them each an iron spike, which was about 4 inches long. 

 

“Use these like you would the cross to the mythological vampire.”

 

Sam turned the spike over and over in his hand. 

 

“Why does this look somehow familiar?” 

 

Castiel looked away for a long moment then breathed, “They were given to me by the father, and they are the three spikes from a lot that was used to nail his son to the beam. He does not bear this gently nor without some emotional pain. Respect them.” 

 

They suddenly treated the three pieces of iron as if they were red hot coals. Not really wanted to hold them at the same time there was a power about them that compelled them to keep them. Sam turned to Dean.

 

“I know what you’re going to suggest and the answer is no.” Dean said stoutly.

 

Sam shook his head. “How could you know what I was about to ask?”

 

“You were going to suggest we drive up to Boise and catch a plane over to New York, then rent a car there.”

 

“No but that’s an idea.” Sam said considering.

 

“Forget it, over half of what we need we couldn’t carry on, and after that one flight with the demon, me no fly no more period.” Dean finalized.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, what I was going to suggest is that we pack up the truck, take it. After all we’re going to be traveling through snow country most of the way over.”

 

“Sam makes a good point Dean.” 

 

“A basic one, I was already thinking about that. I’d rather take my baby, but it makes more sense to drive something we don’t have to worry about if we get stuck in a drift.” 

 

Theo stood there a moment longer then pressed his fingers to his forehead wincing slightly.

 

“You okay?” Sam asked. Theo looked wide eyed for a moment and the shook his head as if clearing it. Then finally nodded. 

 

“Yeah,” he looked accusingly at Castiel, “You didn’t mention that these power charges come with headaches.” 

 

Castiel looked at Theo and quietly said, “Didn’t think I needed to. You’re a full angel now; you should’ve been able to feel it.” Theo gave him a slightly reproachful look and then laid his spike on the table. He looked around the room. “I’m just thankful to be out of that homophobes body. I guess everyone is entitled to their opinions however, I’m of the opinion that quality control needs to check out these specific people we ask to be vessels closer.” 

 

Theo got a look from Castiel that plainly said “don’t question management.” Theo shook his head.

 

“So when should we start on this cross country trip and why isn’t there a hunter team on that side of the country that could take care of this?”

 

“If you choose to go, you should leave within a week, you might want to double check this but it looks like the killings are running in lunar cycles.” Castiel advised. Then he looked around the room. “Enough business, this should be about homecomings.” The angel said his normally stoic tone easing a bit and an actual smile starting to crease his lips. 

 

They were all sitting down shortly to beer while Sam called for a pizza delivery. He then called up Bill and Charlie and pretty soon there was a full scale party going on. Dean was the first to take Theo aside and in a low tone asked. “So, you checked out the equipment?” 

 

Theo blushed slightly and nodded then whispered back to Dean, “Not quite what my last had but impressive to say the least.” 

 

Dean nodded sagely and smiled. “We’ll see about that later.” Once again a furious blush told Dean that he’d struck close to home. He then grabbed Theo up in a massive hug, “Damn it but it’s good to have you home.” 

 

“Good to be back, I’ve done this lots of times, but you’ve been the most fun.” Theo whispered then turned back to the party that was happening.

 

Castiel cornered Dean after a moment. “There is a reason that no other hunters are available to take this case, simply put, qualified hunters for quarry of this type are very few and far between. It was only brought to our attention because of a couple of indiscretions and slip ups this person made. She didn’t count on the theology of Christianity, so when one of the deceased crossed over, we interviewed him because he was quite distraught. He allowed us to examine his mind and at least we have a mental image of her. But from what we got with the after images it would seem that she can shape shift, but not human to human form, human to animal.”

 

“Like a werewolf?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel shook his head, “No, she doesn’t appear to bear the markings of a cursed person but rather someone who can morph at will.” Then he looked out the window. “You’ve got about a week of clearing weather coming up in ten days, the passes are cleared well and the snowfall east seems to be less this year.”

 

“You’re just a combination of the AAA Motor club and the Weather channel.”

 

There was excitement and some admiring glances passing around the room and Dean shook his head hearing some of them then he leaned over to Sam. “It sounds like women comparing dresses.” 

 

“Close, damn close.” Sam replied.

 

The Sam distinctly heard Theo say, “Not now, I’m leaving the first unveiling for tonight. I want it to be a surprise. But I’ll admit to taking a look and it’s not bad at all.” Sam could feel his face turning red at that comment then the next one got him stirring even more when Theo laughed, “Yeah, I gotta admit that the dick is the hardest thing to get used to.”

 

Bill groaned and punched him playfully. Charlie howled with laughter, and finally Theo looked around and saw that Castiel was over in a corner just watching the interaction. Theo walked over to the angel and sat down opposite him. 

 

“You’re thinking mighty deep thoughts.” Theo commented to his superior. 

 

Castiel turned an amused glance on him and shook his head, “Nothing major I was just thinking back to my first body, I felt like what it must be like for a teenager entering puberty. All arms and legs and none going in the direction you want them to.” 

 

“So have you had many vessels?” Theo asked.

 

“Quite a few. But then after over the years you get used to trading up after a while. That’s one reason I spend as little time earth side and more time in heaven, time stretches out for us there. The vessel ages at a much slower pace.”

 

“Granted. After a while I’ll probably try that, but for now I’m enjoying staying earth side and experiencing life here.” Theo said looking around the room. “There is a tremendous amount of variety in emotions here strangely enough.”

 

Castiel looked at Theo curiously then said, “Plus less of a chance of you running into Matthias here.” 

 

“There is that.” Theo agreed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be angry at him and I guess most of me has gotten long past that. I can’t fault him for wanting to take another lover; I just regret that we had to come to such a pass.” 

 

“Forgiveness, good, this is a first step on your way to the next plane.” Castiel said humorously. 

 

Theo shook his head, “Forgiveness, maybe, forgetting, not likely. It’s just that I can posit my emotions about that whole situation out better now.”

 

“Well, it’s time I depart this party, I want to check in and see if there is any additional data on this situation.” Castiel said rising and stepping towards Dean and Sam, having got their attention momentarily he said, “I’m going to do some background checking on what data we have, I suggest you do the same.” And he was gone in a whisper.

 

Bill and Charlie smiled at the three and then made their goodbyes promising to check in later with them. For right now however, they were going to get back to their house and load up some more rock salt loads.

 

This left Theo, Sam and Dean looking at each other across the empty living room. Theo grinned and looked at them, “Race you to the bedroom!” 

 

They all three took off as one bumbling and bumping into each other in the hallway, shouldering for position and then bursting through the doorway into the bedroom. Theo had started undressing when Sam and Dean both slapped hands away from the shirt.

 

“It’s our job to unwrap the Christmas present.” Sam said grinning, He and Dean slowly undid the shirt and opened it to reveal a smooth sculpted chest, with delicious looking pectoral muscles and little pencil eraser sized nipples sticking out proudly from the areole.

 

They undid his belt next and eased his pants open to reveal that this new body was going commando. And aside from a small treasure trail of hair below the navel, he was otherwise smooth as a button. Dean’s eyes bugged out slightly as he took in the crotch, he’d been warned but this made his asshole quiver and the pucker factor to increase a bit. The erection that sprung out of the pants was considerable, a good seven to eight inches in length and about as big around as a baby’s arm. 

 

The young man who was the vessel obviously took good care of his body, something Sam could really appreciate. They helped Theo out of the pants and laid him down on the bed. Dean and Sam also were intrigued as this body had a foreskin as well which made the dick look even longer. Sam and Dean took up positions on both sides of Theo noting that with this new body the space on the bed had increased slightly. Dean looked across to Sam who was grinning; Dean could feel his grin about to split his face.

 

“This is going to be like doing you all over again.” Dean observed.

 

Theo leaning back in the center of the bed now smiled down at his body, “Same me inside just in a new wrapping.”

 

Sam and Dean started kissing him and each other, nibbling at all exposed flesh, and then Theo did something unusual he leaned up on Dean and bit down sucking hard on the kiss to leave a mark on his shoulder, he branded Sam in a similar manner. 

 

“I figure you’re going to make me look like I’ve been attacked by a toothless vampire so I wanted to leave my own marks. I may be yours but you are mine.” Theo said looked up at them Dean grinned and rubbed the mark and started loving on his chest, arms, nipples, most of his torso while Sam contented himself to just make out like a teenager with him. Dean grinned at Theo then grabbed the lube, tossing it to Sam he said, “Loosen me up while you’re doing what you’re doing.” Dean said flipping to a 69 position and straddling Theo’s face making his ass was readily available.

 

Sam and Theo grinned and started to work on Dean, then Sam reached down with slicked up fingers and lubed his own dick then spooning sideways on Theo slowly fed his ass some dick, Theo’s groan was enough to let Sam know he was hitting just the right spots, and now he was up to two fingers in Dean and working him gently as his older brother relaxed some more. Finally he was able to get three fingers in and held them in place until he felt the pinching tension of the muscles ease. 

 

As Theo felt Sam’s dick enter him he gasped and groaned, “Oh my God, that feels wonderful!” Oh this guy’s got a cherry ass that you just popped Sam. Oh damn that feels so good!” Sam slapped Dean’s ass after a few more moments and his brother flipped back around and lined Theo’s cock up with his asshole. He slowly eased the new dick in, his eyes popping at the stretching this new intruder was putting on him. 

 

“Oh shit! Damn!” Dean said grimacing then as he felt Theo pulling back he pushed down. “Oh no you don’t just give me a minute to get adjusted; this is like riding a phone pole.”

 

“Always knew you were a size queen Dean.” Theo said jokingly. 

 

Sam grinned and gasped at the tightness of the pucker that was wrapped around his dick. He slid in and out easily enough it was just a new sensation for him having a virgin ass after all these years. Dean in the meantime had relaxed and now pushed down some more getting the head of the dick past the first gate with ease and working it through the second. He took his time and was rewarded with another eye popping sensation as the head penetrated that gate and his ass seemed to swallow Theo’s dick. He took him to the hilt and held on a moment breathing deeply letting himself relax a bit more then the started riding Theo slowly, then as the tensions and pressure eased some more he picked up the pace. 

 

“Oh damn it boy, you have got to try this Sam!” Dean said grinning now as he rode Theo who was pumping now in time to Sam’s humping his ass. 

 

Sam just grinned up at him and they rode in glee for several minutes then Dean pulled nearly all the way off and thrust his hips back down on it. He screamed with pleasure, that was it, a full fledged scream of joy as he was being fucked thoroughly by the only other male other than Sam that would ever have privilege to his ass. He leaned forward now and started kissing Theo hungrily running his hands all over his body as he continued to fuck his steadily. Until all at once he felt, he actually felt! Theo’s dick twitched in his ass, and then he felt the spasms and the jets of come as Theo erupted in an orgasm. Sam feeling the tensing of the muscle ring on his dick couldn’t hold back and he came almost at the same time. With Theo yelling both of their names as he came and was being come into, Dean groaned and growled once then exploded in an orgasm that shook his visibly. He kept in the mounted position for several more moments as Theo’s dick wilted to about half staff, then Dean pulled off of him, a small trailer of come following the release of Theo’s dick from his ass. Then Dean got up from the bed and walked gingerly into the bathroom warming two wash clothes under warm water. He came back in and washed down Theo and Sam’s respective dicks pay special attention to each of them. They loved and cuddled for quite a little while then started kissing and nibbling again, this time Dean giving Sam the lead. Theo grinned as he felt his dick starting to plump up again, it was going to be a long night, but he didn’t have anywhere he had to be other than right where he was. 

 

They woke the next morning around 10am with Dean out of bed first, springing to his feet and then nearly going to his knees from the recuperation of his ass from the wonderful assault he had twice that night. Dean walked gingerly again to the bathroom relieving himself and stretching. Sam woke about the same time and walked equally gingerly to the bathroom taking his turn at the toilet; finally Theo came in walking in the same bowlegged manner. He looked at them when he thought that they thought he was making fun of them. 

 

“Guy’s this dude’s ass was virgin until last night, after y’all plowed it about five times total, I’m sore! But I can wait until we break out the toy box.” Theo said grinning.

 

They embraced in a group hug, grope and kiss for the new morning then all three hit the showers. The water beating into the tired muscles and painfully against some abused asses, but they were glad for it and welcomed the spray. After drying off they donned their terry cloth robes and went into the kitchen where they found that coffee was already started for them, breakfast was also being prepared by Charlie and Bill. They looked at them in astonishment. 

 

“We were coming up here anyway and heard the shower running, so we figured it was a good time to come in and do a few things for you.”

 

“Thanks guys.” Sam said meaning it. He noted that Charlie was wearing a cooks apron and nothing else showing off his well formed fanny. Bill laughed at their looks. 

 

“Hey I can barely keep him in clothes to go out in public.” Bill chided. Sam, Dean, and Theo all three sat down at the kitchen table in varying degrees of discomfort which elicited a grin from Charlie and a laugh from Bill. “You must’ve had a good night.”

 

Theo looked up at them and spoke first, “Speakin of which, that’s something we’ll need to do today. I want to go to the mall and do some clothes shopping. This dude is way out of my previous vessels size.” Then he added in a conversational tone. “This vessel had a virgin ass until last night. And I swear I didn’t shop for what this dude is packing as a dick.” He stood back up knowing there would be curiosity and parted the robe to reveal the now limp five inches of cock that was an impressive two and a half around. Bill’s eyes widened and Charlie wolf whistled. Theo let the robe fall closed and sat down. 

 

“Showwer or a grower?” Charlie asked.

 

“Both.” Dean answered taking the proffered coffee.

 

“You’re kidding!” Charlie muttered.

 

“Eight and a half of not kidding and at least three around.” Sam said grinning, Theo was blushing furiously.

 

“Down boy.” Bill said to Charlie who was starting to salivate. Charlie turned his attention back to his mate and hoped that the jealousy he heard in the voice was only acting on Bill’s part. 

 

They were all soon sitting around with mugs of coffee, with Dean, Sam, and Theo sitting down to omelets with hash browns and toast. The trio ate hungrily for which Charlie smiled. They sat around chatting and getting more comfortable with a second pot of coffee brewing that they saw that Bill and Charlie were looking to ask a question. 

 

“No we didn’t discuss the case at all in the bedroom, but are ready to this morning. Let me guess, you want to go?” Dean said quickly. 

 

“That was the idea.” Bill said back as quick.

 

Dean looked down at the omelet a moment and then looked back at them, “You’re going to have to be on your toes with this one.”

 

“Do you have an idea what you’re facing?” Charlie asked.

 

“Not a clue.” Sam answered. “That’s what I’ve gotta start doing today, some research into this and make a few phone calls.” Then Sam looked at Dean, “Do you think there’s anything in Dad’s journal that would help?” 

 

“I seriously doubt it. I mean we can look it up but there are a few beings that can shape shift into animals. But that have a hunger for human hearts, that’s a totally new ball of wax.” Dean responded.

 

“Could it be something like a harpy, I mean we did one of those a while back, but don’t mean we don’t have another one on the trail.” Theo asked.

 

“I doubt it.” Sam said, “The reports are that the men go willingly to their deaths. I can’t see a harpy’s victim going willing along with one of them in any case.”

 

“True.” Theo agreed. “They are somewhat ugly.”

 

“Somewhat!?” Dean blurted, “They are butt-ugly. Anyway we’ve got a week to do the research and we’ve gone on hunts that were harder with less. I say let’s not sweat it. We’ll check the newspapers, maybe make a few calls to the morgue and talk with some guys at the NYPD. We ought to have something before middle of the week.”

 

Theo did clear his throat, “Unless it has escaped your notice Christmas is coming up in two weeks.”

 

“So what do you want from Santa Claus?” Dean said smirking. 

 

“Nothing like that but I would like for us to be able to celebrate together and not in a motel room somewhere.” Theo said. “So do you think it’s possible that we could get in there and track this thing down and get back here by Christmas?”

 

“Not likely.” Sam said looking at the calendar and doing some mental figuring, “We’re delaying by a week, that we could be using going out there and tracking this thing.” 

 

“Not going to do us much good that way,” Bill noted.

 

Charlie was silent for the moment. But Theo looked on antsy. “Look it’s waited this long, and we’ve been on the road so much over the years and we’ve celebrated Christmas in too many motel rooms, Dean and I growing up celebrated in some really substandard housing. I say that we hold off, celebrate Christmas here and then go out there.” Sam said with some finality. “It that being terribly selfish of me?”

 

There was a chorus of slow head shakings, including one extra in a trench coat standing in the corner. Castiel looked on the scene and walked over to them “It’s not selfish, it’s the most natural thing in the world to want to celebrate a holy day in the quiet of your home. And as you’ve said, you’ve been on the road for over 30 years. Take this year selfishly. I’ll do what I can to misdirect the attack that will most likely occur this coming weekend. And then we’ll see what we see. I think even the Father would agree with this plan.”

 

“I would indeed.” A new voice said from the other side of the kitchen. Sam, Dean, and Theo blushed furiously and acted like kids caught at something very naughty. The Father walked over to the table and rested a hand on Sam and Dean’s shoulders, you boy’s have celebrated in some hovels in your time, some that were nearly as bad as the original manger scene in the cave. But for once this year let your feelings be in the home, this new home you’ve built for yourselves and this new home,” He smiled and patted Theo’s shoulder, “That you’ve built for yourself.” But the day after, no later, be ready to travel, this is a travesty that is attacking my children and I want her stopped.”

 

“Lord, with all the powers at your disposal why not finger her and snuff her out yourself.” 

 

“The non-intervention pact. You see Lucifer is limited because of the cage he is in but he freely violates the pact of intervening with human life’s while I am unlimited and hold to that pact. It is a way we can verify free will being exercised. And yes it is painful at times to see the depredations that Lucifer wreaks on this world. But I’m not without conscience in this matter. As a result I’ve an Angel on earth for every demon that walks. That is my pledge. The day after mind you.” And with that he was gone. Castiel looked visibly shaken after that exchange. 

 

“Well you’ve at least got a Christmas holiday authorized, take advantage of it and celebrate it the way you always wanted to.” Castiel said with a smile.

 

“The way I’ve always wanted to was, well…forget it its sappy anyway.” Sam said looking down at his plate and consuming another bite of hash browns.

 

“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy, spill it.” Dean said.

 

“Every year that I can remember we’ve ate out or in as the case may be and the meals have been from sliced spam to Cherrio’s. I want a real Christmas dinner, hell we got that dining room table in there I want to see it surrounded by all of us, complete with the trimmings.” Sam said his eyes shining, and then he ducked his head embarrassed at having spoken like that. “Like I said, it’s a sappy idea.” Dean leaned across and gently brushed his hand across Sam’s cheek.

 

“Sounds like a good plan to me. Let’s do it. But not only that, I want a Christmas tree. Just like I’ve heard that others have. It doesn’t have to be fancy, but a tree that is all ours.” Then he looked up at Castiel and over at Bill and Charlie who were holding hands and smiling. Dean shifted uncomfortably. The he asked Bill, “We are nominally Catholic. At least that’s what Dad insisted we get to when we were kids. But the closest church is in Boise.”

 

“You’re discounting St. James Episcopal Church. It’s not exactly Roman Catholic, but it’s accepting of gays and they’re a small comfy congregation.” Charlie said with a grin, “That’s where we go anyway.”

 

“Never been in an Episcopal Church.” Dean said uncomfortably.

 

“Just like a Roman Catholic Church pretty much and like I said they’re gay friendly.” Charlie replied.

 

“Do they do Midnight Mass?” Sam asked.

 

“Every year.” Bill said. Dean looked at Sam and they nodded acceptance at that. “Good glad that’s settled. Now what did you want for Christmas as a child you never got.”

 

“A new bike, I’ve always had a second hand bike, I always wanted one of my very own.” Dean said.

 

“I guess it’s the nerd in me but I always wanted a train set. I remember going over to a friend’s house one day after school and he had the neatest train set in his basement. We played with it for hours. I caught hell when I got home, but I had a blast, and we got together several more times and played with it. At least until they had to move.” Sam said.

 

“Theo what about you?” Sam asked. 

 

“I’ve got my Christmas gift just being with all of you. I don’t need anything else.” Theo said grinning. 

“Well we got two weeks to come up with a surprise for you.” Charlie said and Bill nodded. Then they turned their attention away from that talk and on to more Christmassy topics such as going to Saf-way later in the afternoon and looking at trees. Then stopping by the Walmart and buying up some decorations and lights. It didn’t take long to plan the day out and all thoughts of being hunters was driven out of their minds for a while. 

 

That evening they had a tree erected in the living room in a stand of water. They all spent the evening decorating their tree and drinking spiked cider, then taking the cider kettle down to Bill and Charlie’s to help them get their tree decorated. They were pleasantly warmed by the season and the cider and truthfully forgot the case for the time being. They grinned at the results and settled back all curled up with Bill and Charlie huddled on one love seat and Dean, Sam sitting on the love seat at Theo’s insistence and Theo sitting on the floor between them leaning his head back on the cushion. 

 

“We did some damage to that cider.” Dean said feeling slightly flushed from the sugar and alcohol in his system. 

 

“Come on in the kitchen, I knew there was a reason I laid in that ham for the week.” Bill said and pulled a platter out of the refrigerator and soon they were all sitting around with a couple of ham sandwiches each. 

 

“This is the best.” Theo said with a grin.

 

“It’s a whole lot better than just sitting around with our thumbs up our collective asses.” They settled back replete and satisfied and soon there were five curled up and snoring individuals on various places in the room. Sam and Dean stirred late in the night and saw that Bill and Charlie had already gone to bed, he bent down and woke a sleepy Theo and they walked back up the way to their house and curled up in their own bed. 

 

The two weeks passed with familiar laze and swiftness, they seemed to be doing nothing for a while then were pivoted into action by some spurring. They finally piled into the truck and drove into Boise where they braved the Mall four days before Christmas. They each had a cell phone so contact was no problem. And they split up on separate buying missions for all. They met about four hours later in the food court weighed down in various packages all conveniently gift wrapped and in their various shopping bags. They dined on some Italian food and a tall drink each. 

 

“So what do we do now?” Sam asked over the hubbub.

 

“You got everything on your list?” Theo asked.

 

“Yeah, just one more and I’ll pick that up back home.” Sam replied. “What about you Dean?” 

 

“Got my shopping done.” He said in answer to the question. “So you ready to head back in?”

 

“Yeah, let’s try to beat some of the traffic out of here.” Sam asked. They all agreed and gathering up their packages went on out to the truck and loaded up. It was about seven when they pulled out of the Mall and after fighting traffic and getting back on the interstate it was still about nine when they pulled into the driveway of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

They unloaded their stash, got indoors, gave the tree another prodigious drink of water, and piled gifts around the base of the tree. They were sitting around now looking at the tree with the winking lights and glittery ornaments and smiled. This was going to be a very memorable Christmas for them even if they did have to leave out the next day on a hunt. Christmas Eve came and they all joined for a dinner at the Gearjammer and then went to church for the midnight mass. For Sam and Dean it was every bit as beautiful as they remembered services as a child. The music of the little choir reverberated into the nave, the sanctuary was bedecked with greenery and poinsettias, there was a full processional of so many, and the service itself was beautiful. They were definitely made to feel welcome and were invited back. A warm invitation which even Dean found charming. They walked back to their homes and parted company and walked towards each house. 

 

On the way to their house, “Remember how we used to open our gifts on Christmas Eve?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah,” Sam said lost in the memory. “But let’s wait until tomorrow morning if you don’t care, I don’t know about you boys but I’m tired.”

 

“You’re getting old.” Dean said jokingly.

 

“Yep and damn proud of it, beats the alternative hands down.” Sam said with a grin. 

 

Unlocking the door they walked in to a crowded living room, in front of the tree stood three brand new bicycles, and on the floor under the tree was a large box marked “TYCO Train set.” It was one of the big setups that Sam knew he would have to set up in the shop if he wanted to see it in action. But he could feel the grins splitting their faces, Dean was positively aglow as he touched a bike with a card taped to the handle bars with his name on it. They stayed up a bit longer and looked over their new acquisitions and finding that although they were labeled as to who the new items were to there was no ‘from’ listed on the cards. They’d already made their minds up that the next day they would get up fairly early and exchange gifts then take their gifts for Charlie and Bill down and wake them up if necessary and all have breakfast down there and do another gift exchange. They sat up for a short while then mutually agreed that bed sounded real good, so as one they adjourned to the bedroom where they stripped down and crawled under the covers snuggling up for extra warmth and after many murmurs were fast asleep. 

 

Christmas day was upon them and they got up and did exchange gifts; the traditional clothing, and some unique items such as the set of engraved handcuffs for Theo. “You are handcuffed to our hearts. Sam and Dean.” To the new hip flask for Dean along with a forty year old scotch whiskey. To Sam’s new old books on demonology procured through a bibliophile they met online. They enjoyed the opening then finally dressed gathered up the remaining gifts and crunched through the snow fall up to Bill and Charlie’s where they did find them awake and already with breakfast started. The coffee was hot and there were stacks of pancakes in the oven keeping toasty warm. They all fixed their plates and sat around exchanging stories and tales about Christmases long past, some of them more interesting than others when Dean reached over and fingered the little amulet that Dean wore around his neck. 

 

“I gave you that for Christmas when I was like 9 years old. I forgot where I got it, but I remember how your eyes lit up when you put it on.”

 

“Kid you’re getting maudlin on me again, can’t have that.” Dean said with mock astringency. Instead of acting cocky like he usually did he leaned across and kissed him. 

 

They finished breakfasting then went into the living room and shared gifts. With Theo getting a small angel made of Swarovski crystal, along with several other items. Sam and Dean received several individual gifts then they received one as a group, when they opened it they found an ornate brass door knocker, with their names engraved on the plate. The knocker was the Claddagh arms and heart. Profuse thanks were shared around and they looked at one another as the morning wore on into the afternoon. 

 

“You realize we need to get back and pack out.” Dean said.

 

“I hate to spoil the holiday.” Sam said.

 

“A lot more will be spoiled if we aren’t on the road tomorrow.” Dean replied.

 

“I know, but you can’t blame a guy for trying.” 

 

Theo nodded and stood gathering his items together and did Dean and Sam. They embraced and kissed.

 

“Come up this evening and we’ll go over the game plan.” Sam said.

 

Bill and Charlie nodded. “So, you do want us along on this?”

 

“Yeah. The more eyes we have on this case the better I’d feel. Pack your leathers.” Dean mentioned as they left the house.

 

Back home they did pack up their leathers along with the rest of their gear and waited. They tried to pretend that it was a day like any other, a special day, a holy day, but at the same time hating this thing in Manhattan that was causing them to have to interrupt their thanksgivings and meditations of the evening. The last thing they did that afternoon before meeting was to take the decorations off their respective trees and putting the trees themselves on the back decks. 

 

Bill and Charlie arrived just after 8pm and they went over the travel plans marking the route on their atlases. They made a solemn promise that when they returned they would pick up on the celebrating where they left off. Sam and Theo went over what little they’d manage to pick up in their scanning of newspapers the week before during the holiday rush. The data was thin just an obituary here and there, and some police reports that made the news. The most gripping piece was a photo that some photogs with a newspaper had taken of one of the crime scenes. Though the body was gone, to the discerning eye one could see the blood spatter and other telltale evidence. Well they weren’t crime scene investigators, paranormal investigators and they shied away from that label like it was poison. Especially after their run-in years ago with the Ghostfacers crew, no they were just hunters. They had a rough idea how it was working now, the victim would be taken from a nearby bar and slain in a quiet alley, no great planning in that. But how did they get their victim to follow them out in the first place. 

 

“Something like pheromones?” Bill offered.

 

“Good notion.” Dean chimed. “Which is going to make it difficult for us, well at least for Sam and me, I don’t know how substances like that would affect an angel.” 

 

“Probably just like a human in that respect. We may be operating he vessel but the vessel still has human attributes.” Charlie said quietly. 

 

“That could be a liability.” Sam noted. “Ok basic game plan?” 

 

“Yeah, we split up each keeping an eye on the other, two of us are bait. We wait, watch, hunt.” Dean said distractedly.

 

“What’s up man, you don’t seem yourself.” Theo asked.

 

“Seems like I should know this perpetrator from somewhere I just can’t place where.” Dean mentioned. 

 

“Well nothing really major about our plans, we can leave this evening if you want to.” Dean voiced. 

 

Charlie smiled and shook his head.

 

Bill and I want an evening together before we go hunting.

 

“Heard that.” Theo said with a grin. “I was hoping the same thing with these two.” 

 

“Okay we part now and meet to leave before say lunchtime tomorrow?” Dean said. He got nods around then Bill and Charlie departed walking back through the snowfall to their house.

 

Dean, Sam and Theo went to the bedroom after shutting down lights and such in the rest of the house. They stripped off with Theo helping Sam out of his clothing, and Dean working the pants off Theo. When they were finally naked the settled for standing in a rough triangle and doing something that if they were teenagers would have been illicit fun, now it was fun, but very sensual in that there was a three way jacking session while each hugged and kissed on each other. 

 

Getting into bed, they continued making out, kissing with Sam in the middle, they proceeded to start body kissing Sam, then worked his way up Dean, his bulging dick brushing their legs and thighs. Then Theo started kissing down Sam’s chest, nuzzling the soft downy hair on his chest and stomach, finishing up with his head at Sam’s crotch, and his crotch in Sam and Dean’s face. Dean slicked back the foreskin and he and Sam proceeded to share in the loving on this very nicely plump penile member. It didn’t take long to get Sam roused up and ready to romp either. 

 

His dick inflated nicely with little help from Theo, still the young angel kissed, nuzzled and nibbled at Sam’s shaft, the head of the dick and his balls causing Sam to groan in sheer ecstasy while he sucked and did all those wonderful things to Theo’s dick. Then they all turned heads back up in bed still massaging each other’s crotch when Theo said huskily.

 

“One of you or both of you fuck me.” He suited action to words by pulling his knees to his chest and waiting while Sam proceeded to slick up Theo’s ass with lube. 

 

Then he and Dean were about to flip a coin when Theo grabbed Dean. “Fuck me now.” He demanded, Dean’s eyebrows climbed and he grinned, steadying his dick for the thrust, he started slow, carefully feed in inch by inch until he was hilt deep in Theo who moaned with lust. Sam leaned across and started kissing and biting Theo’s stomach, loving every inch of him he can get to. And suddenly is reminded of the key word, “inch”, as Theo’s cock which is quite full slaps him in the face a few times with Dean’s thrusts. Sam takes the hint and Theo’s cock and starts to suck, tonguing the piss slit and lapping around the head lost the smell of Theo. Theo’s dick is leak pre-come, not in buckets but definitely in nice little dribbles. Sam laps each offering up with Theo moaning and grunting as Dean pounds into him again and again. 

 

With the suddenness of both age and youth, Theo bridges as he feels Dean coming in him, he can feel the white hot come shooting into his guts, Sam is right there ready as soon as Dean pulls out he pushes in, Theo arching again with the new intruder, laughing lightly and growling sensuously as he feels Sam’s length start pounding into him. He pushes in again and again, his dick head spearing the sensitive little gland in Theo causing him to buck and arch. 

 

Sam leans forward then bending at the same time and leaves a bite mark on Theo’s left pectoral. Finally Sam starts slapping Theo’s ass between thrusts, giving him a spanking and a fucking at the same time. It’s too much for him and Theo explodes in orgasm, pulling Sam over the edge with him. They teetered and dancing on that fine edge for a moment before succumbing to the mind-numbing pleasure that this orgasm lent. 

 

Sam fell over to the side groaning in obvious relief as was Theo from the double dose of fucking, he laughed again. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked finally.

 

“Just from what I’ve been able to delve of this vessels mind, this is the most action he’s got in months.” 

 

They all shared a laugh at that and then settled down, pulling each other close and sharing warm, love, lust, the nearness, the being so close to be able to feel the heartbeat of your partner close. They luxuriated in the feel and clung to it like a drowning man to a life raft. “You know we’re going to leave this bedroom smelling like a zoo in the morning.” Theo said laughing again. 

 

“Nah, we’ll give it a shot of something to lighten the sweaty sex smell.” Sam said smiling. 

 

They fell asleep then feeling the comfort of being rocked one last time before a hunt. The morning brought all three climbing out of bed with Theo walking a little funny.

 

Dean couldn’t resist and slapped Theo’s ass as he walked past. The latter jumped screeching then grunting when he landed. The double shock pleasantly painful, they managed to get their shower without too much trouble and were finally able to load up their selves for the trip. Pulling out of the drive they rolled down to Bill and Charlie’s noting that Bill was walking a bit tenderly this morning. Sam, Dean, and Theo shared a look in the cab and lost it for a moment. 

 

Sam rolled down his window and asked, “So Bill, get rode hard and put up wet.” His answer was a flipping of the bird finger. Sam laughed and rolled his window back up. 

 

Getting out of Mountain Home wasn’t a problem for them, the roads were relatively clear and the plows had more than done their job. They headed south on the interstate determined to take when might seem like the scenic route but would keep them on major thoroughfares which would mean clear roads. It was later on that day that they got into southeast Idaho where the interstate split into the southern bearing section through Utah and the upper bearing one that took them back through a section of the state to intercept Montana and thus I-90 which would take then directly into the upper half of the US including straight through Sioux Falls, South Dakota. They didn’t make it nearly that far the first day, but at least they did make it into Montana before their third change of drivers, with Dean going forward to give both Bill and Charlie a break in the driving as they‘d been confined to just themselves. Their first night of motels was at Days Inn, which thankfully the staff had the grace to insure that the heat was on in the rooms. Bill and Charlie were wired and ready to drive further, but Dean and Sam knew the dangers of this kind of weather and knew slow might not be great but it was the safest. Theo was lying down for a bit while Dean and Sam looked over the Atlas and plotting their next move. 

 

“The interstate’s going to take us through Sioux Falls why don’t we…?” Dean started.

 

“No.” Sam said quietly.

 

“But just to check on the place.” Dean persisted.

 

Sam looked at him for a moment and then shook his head, “You know what’s there. We’ve stopped by enough for one year. The house is okay and the yard is well, it’s a junkyard what do you expect?” 

 

Dean was careful to keep looking at the Atlas as he spoke the next. “You know I still miss him too.”

 

Sam smiled slightly at the admission, “I know we always thought he’d live forever or die in some hunt, we never counted on him just dying, in an ICU ward no less.”

 

“Yeah, it sucks.” Dean said with a sigh. Then shook his head, “Ok enough maudlin, time to get on with the work we gotta do.” He looked back at the atlas again and tried to focus. “Sam, I really think we need to stop by the house at least.”

 

“Ok, we stop by an empty house.” Which was necessarily true, it still has some of Bobby’s furniture, and a few of his books, the rest were at their home in Idaho now. 

 

“Just humour me okay? Is that too much?” Dean asked testily.

 

“No, Gods no, you’ve put up with my shit often enough.”

 

“Damn skippy.” Dean replied under his breath.

 

Sam reached over and tilted Dean’s face to his for a moment then planted a huge kiss squarely on the lips which was equally returned. Dean grinned a bit now.

 

“Just don’t think we’re going to load up the truck with parts.” Sam said flatly. They heard Theo’s soft snores and then Dean turned towards the bed. 

 

“We may as well go ahead and hit the sack as well, at least that way we’ll be a bit fresher for the drive tomorrow.” Dean suggested. 

 

Sam nodded as they stripped down and climbed into bed as well, Theo grunting once then setting his arm around Sam’s midriff, he smiled slightly and gave a contented sigh and settled in. Sam grinned at that and was reckoning how much their life had changed from the point of Dean grabbing him up at Stanford to their grabbing up Theo so long ago. With that reckoning, sleep grasped Sam and dragged him down as much as a leviathan in the seas. 

 

The next day they were up and going, early, noting that the snowfall overnight was negligible, the road was fairly clear still so they had a quick breakfast and struck out again, this time making it to Sioux Falls by nightfall, they pulled into the county roads and finally up the street to Singer’s Salvage Yard. They were all shivering slightly on the steps of the massive farmhouse when Dean turned the key in the lock and they went into a house nearly as frigid as the air outside. Sam walked over and tapped the thermostat and soon heat was blossoming from various floor grills. They looked around and saw the meager belongings left to them. Bill and Charlie followed them respectfully as Dean seemed to know exactly where he was going. He walked into Bobby’s office where the massive desk still sat covered now with a patina of dust and disuse. Dean walked over to one of the bookshelves that was built in the wall and tapped on the wall behind in several places until he hit on a hollow space. Feeling along the shelf and wall his fingers found and pressed a release. The small door popped open revealing an area that was perhaps 12 inches wide by the height of the shelf. He reached in and took out a small stack of books. They were slightly dusty but not bad. 

 

“You knew what you were going for didn’t you?” Sam asked.

 

“Bobby showed me this cubby hole years ago, said if anything happened to him make sure we got what was in there out. I’d just forgot about it until now.” Dean admitted.

 

“Good thing you remembered it. Looks like there are some sort of rare books here and what looks like a journal like dads.” Sam said looking over the stack in Dean’s hands. 

 

Sam grabbed off one of his shirts and wiped the dust from part of the desktop. Dean sighed at the extravagance of attitude over just some books. Then he remembered his brother, hardcore bibliophile, wouldn’t damage a book if there was any way around it. So he sat the books on the dusted off space. Three of the books were leather bound. Dean was getting ready to open them when Sam batted his hand away and using a portion of the now dirty shirt he eased the first open. The first page was done in spidery copperplate script that was popular during the 19th century and earlier. 

 

“Thoughts on my life as a hunter of the strange and obscene by Augustus Thane Brockmoore.” Then under that in similar script but looking slightly newer that the first, “This first book penned by my hand and opened on the 28th day in the month of February in the year of Our Lord 1836” Sam looked at Dean curiously, and then using his fingers touched the page delicately and then handled them reverently but with less thought towards damage.

 

“Whoever Augustus Thane Brockmoore was he knew his books, this is a very high quality parchment; the pages are flexible but not brittle.” Sam said looking at them curiously. Dean elbowed him out of the way.

 

“Then I will assume it’s safe to touch these.” He wiped his hands on his jeans and picked up the book leafing through it. “It’s a diary or journal, but it details this guy's hunts.” Then he got to the final book which did look like John Winchester’s journal and opened it less carefully than he had the three handwritten volumes by Brockmoore. It was a collective book, bits and pieces of arcane data along with clippings, hand drawn maps and art, and some few photographs. One was black and white photo showing some age but showing a boy in a pull cart and being pulled by an older boy. Dean looked this one over and then flipped it over. On the back in Bobby’s precise scrawl were just a few lines of description. “Matthew, brother, killed Korean War, me in cart. 1949” They carefully closed it and found an empty box in the basement and put them in it. Bill and Charlie were standing next to the door with the valve wheel in the center.


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s this?” Bill asked. Sam walked over and gingerly touched the wheel as if it were a snake, then turned it, the mechanism protesting after years of disuse. But it unlocked, he pulled the door open to the panic room. There was a desk and cot in the room with sigils on the floor and walls. 

 

“Salt impregnated iron. Perfect for keeping a demon out, or a prisoner in.” Sam said touching the walls and shivering. He felt a hand on his shoulder and didn’t have to turn to know it was Dean.

 

“That was a long time ago, in a whole nother life.” Dean said softly. Sam turned away from the room and boxed up the books. 

“What this all you wanted?” Sam asked suddenly brisk, Dean nodded and left Bill, Charlie and Theo to look at the room. Theo took a deep breath and walked into the room shivering as he did so, there was something that was palpable in the walls in this place but he couldn’t put a finger on it at first then he walked over to the wall and splaying his hands out on it, laying his face against the cool metal, that was when he backed up, his eyes wide in terror, he fell to his knees and let out a guttural cry which brought Sam and Dean running, and ushered Bill and Charlie into the room. Theo was in a fetal position on the floor in the center of the room, then suddenly he flexed and vomited on the floor until all he had left were dry heaves. He took Bill and Charlie’s proffered arms when the worst was over and they helped him stand, Dean and Sam looking on helplessly. 

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Bill said suddenly staring at the walls in a preternatural dread. 

 

“What happened?” Dean asked pushing through to Theo who looked at him and moment and then flung his arms around his neck and stood there for several moments shivering as a little boy caught in the throes of a nightmare.

 

“Sam was in here, once, no, twice. Both times were his withdrawal from the demon blood and both times he nearly died.” He looked at Sam his eyes filling for a moment. “I’m sorry guys, let’s go, I’m…I’m sorry.” Blushing furiously he pushed away from Bill, Charlie, and Dean and ran past Sam out of the room. 

Dean looked at Sam, “You realize that in all the years that we lived here, in all the years that Theo has lived with us, this was his first time in the panic room?” 

 

Sam looked up the stairs a faint echo it seemed like playing out. “He’s been in the basement tons of times.” Sam looked at Dean. “But this was first for him.” Bill now cast a look at Sam and they walked out of the room and up the stairs in the living room amid the sheet covered furniture, Bill looked fixedly at Sam, “I think you owe us a bit of an explanation about this demon blood situation.”

 

“Well part of it you already know, but the genesis of it was that the demon Azazel went about in the 70’s and fed drops of his blood to infants of a certain age. There’s no telling exactly how many he infected but I was at least one of five that showed some abilities gained from this union. Precognitive dreams for starters, then visions, and the ability to cast out demons using a psychic ability. But I had to be refueled from time to time with more demon blood. I became a vampire and demon blood was my drug. Or rather the blood of those demon-possessed. I was controlled by one demoness for a while, her name was Ruby, then I was played with by Lilith. They fed my addiction and as a result I did become stronger psychically but weaker spiritually and physically, until at last when I let Lucifer out of his cage.” 

 

Bill and Charlie’s eyes narrowed at that. “YOU let him out?” Charlie said dangerously.

 

“I have no excuse for what I did, like hell would I do it again, but I was taunted into killing Lilith, she was the final of the 66 seals. I served my time in that room twice, both times for my own weaknesses and fuckups.”

 

“Is it likely that we’ll have to experience any more of these fuckups?” Charlie asked coolly.

 

“I hope not. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before but we always seemed to have other things going on at the time.” Sam said apologetically. Bill and Charlie looked at each other then back at Dean then over to Sam. 

 

“We’ll do this job with you, but this job squares it with us.” Charlie said with some finality. Sam swallowed audibly and nodded. 

 

“I don’t blame you. But for what it is worth, I’ve been off the demon blood for over 20 years.”

 

“Sam, please try to understand, we just can…” Charlie started but now it was Sam’s turn to narrow eyes dangerously. 

 

“You just can’t trust me anymore. Old Satan sacking Sammy fucked up big time so chuck him out with the garbage.”

 

“Sam” Dean started.

 

“Don’t Sam me, Dean; these are the first people I’ve come this clean about with regards to my past. And this is what I get for the trouble.”

 

Charlie looked at Bill troubled now, and then he turned his attention back to Sam. “I’m sorry Sam.” 

 

Sam shook his head in obvious negation, “No don’t be sorry, this is what you get for trusting a half breed. Tell you what; we’re not that far out, if you want to part company here, you’re welcome to trek back to Idaho.” 

 

“No we said we’d do this job and we’ll do it.” Bill said tensely. “But you’re different now.”

 

“HOW THE FUCK AM I ANY DIFFERENT NOW, THAN I WAS TWENTY MINUTES AGO?!” Sam shouted. 

 

“You’ve been with us on hunts; we ate together, slept together for that matter.”

 

“Sam, don’t do this.” Dean said his voice tense. 

 

“Fuck it, I need some air.” Sam said barging past them all and banging the back door on his way out. He walked around the Salvage yard anger ripe in his throat, and tears burning his eyes. He finally stopped at the garage and looked around a moment then the heard a sound from a far darkened corner, cautiously he stepped up there and found Theo huddled in the darkness looking very, very embarrassed. Sam held out his hand his anger dissolving now in the face of the other person he truly loved. Theo took his hand and stood then brushed at his eyes momentarily and in a voice that was breaking on the spectrum.

“I’m sorry about that back there at the house, I’ve just never felt so much sorrow, anger, and dread in one place at one time. It was palpable in those walls. And more than just you have dried out down there. That room’s held a great many secrets.”

 

“Well you know all mine and at least you’ve not betrayed me.”

 

Theo looked at Sam his eyes wide for a moment. “Who’s betrayed you?” He asked. 

 

Sam shook his head “It’s not important right now.”

 

Theo refused to be put off, “Obviously it is, someone has…Bill? Charlie? Both?” He asked.

 

Sam sighed, “I told them about the demon blood thing and Charlie came unglued.” 

 

Theo reached up a hand and gently caressed Sam’s cheek and smiled. “I’m sorry Sam; there are some who are very prejudiced and very hard to win over on some issues. I guess this is an issue for Charlie and Bill.”

 

Sam shook his head wearily, his eyes filling again at the thoughts, “I’ve been dry for over 20 years, almost 30. The only blood I’ve taken was when we were bonded. I’ve paid my dues, I FUCKING PAID MY DUES IN HELL!” Sam screamed to the afternoon sky. Theo embraced him tightly holding him while the anger and sorrow bled from him like some kind of pus from a wound. 

 

“Sam?” a hesitant voice from the garage opening called.

 

Sam looked up tears streaking his dusty face, he saw that it was Charlie and turned away angrily brushing the tears away. 

 

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough damage?” Theo asked. Charlie gave him a look then turned back to Sam.

 

“Yes, we have. Sam, please?” Charlie asked. Sam turned slowly keeping his face a mask. 

 

“What?” Sam said not offering anything.

 

Charlie stepped into the shade of the building. “I’m sorry, that whole issue is unbelievably sensitive to some of us.”

.

Sam sighed tiredly, “How do you think I felt when I discovered the depth of betrayal that Ruby took me on with Lilith? You want to know the really sucky thing? I mean the one thing that I had to do to put everything to rights?” Charlie shook his head slowly. “You probably haven’t heard this story, it’s not your typical “once upon a time” fairy tales, “But Dean and I went on a mission to gather up the four rings of the horsemen, we were told that all four rings together could send Lucifer back to the pit. We went through hell and back and got all four of the rings. Then to seal the deal and send ole splitfoot back down, I had to say yes, I had to agree to be his vessel just so I could try to overpower him and toss us both into the cage. Are you picking up what I’m laying down? I let Satan, Lucifer take control of my body and occupy part of my mind and then lost the first battle. I saw him pounding Dean, I was there when he broke Bobby’s neck, and exploded Castiel. I was there for all that. Then it was the sunlight playing off the Impala while Lucifer was killing my brother that brought me back into power, it was at that moment I opened the gate and was going to throw myself in, but fought momentarily with Michael and pulled us both in to the cage. I was ready to commit myself to hell to send Lucifer back. That was the level of this poor human piece of shit’s soul. That was the level of my commitment. And I’ve lived every day for the last 20 plus years trying to make up for the act that let Lucifer loose to start with.” Now he dropped his armed tiredly. “I’m exhausted of trying and you know what kicks with the exhaustion? It’s when I get treated like dog shit because of what I’ve done.” 

 

“Sam I’m sorry. It was never my intention to cause you this much pain.” Charlie said sadly.

 

“And it’s not so much the exhaustion of living up to that, but exhaustion from hiding the truth, do you realize how many hunters would slit my throat for that information? How many would kill me straight off with no further compunction that stepping on a roach, because I opened the cage. Doesn’t matter that I sent him back, I opened it in the first place.”

 

Charlie stepped forward into the garage and Sam eyed him warily. “So what do you want to do? Smite me? Or worse?” Sam said.

 

“Nothing like that, I just want to apologize and well, what I said in there earlier about this squaring, I’m left in your debt actually. You seen Dean explained the situation to us as well in not as nicely couched terms.”

 

Sam actually smiled a bit. “I can just imagine how he explained it.”

 

Charlie held out his hand, “Peace?”

 

“Go with us and finish this mission,” Sam said looking at Charlie, “Go with and I’ll consider that offer.”

 

“All right. I can do that much.” Charlie said looking at him quietly.

 

“I think we can do a bit more than that much.” Bill said angrily as he came up behind Charlie.

 

“Bill?” Charlie started and then saw his face. Charlie was the one flinching now, if fact he damn near blanched. “Uh Bill?” Bill grabbed his partner by the upper arm and led him away through the piles and heaps that were around the yard. Sam flinched and then they heard raised voices in the distance, more of a lower timbre than Charlie’s usual pitch. So they immediately assumed it was Bill having his say in the matter. 

 

Theo looked at Sam and their faces while inscrutable told volumes in the silence. Theo reached out and hugged Sam tightly. “For my wussing out.” Sam shook his head in negation.

 

“You didn’t wuss out, you were following your instincts, hell if I were attuned half as well as you I’d be running for the hills, I can just imagine what the room must’ve felt like to you.”

 

Sam was leaning against the larger compressor tank and sighed volumes. “Are you going to be all right?” Theo asked.

 

“He will be eventually.” Dean said walking into the garage. He looked at Sam who slowly stood then it was Sam who looked at his boots now embarrassed.

 

“I’m so sorry Dean. I should’ve done a better job of keeping my cool. I fucking blew it back there.”

 

“Don’t you dare apologize, after all the shit we’ve done, had done and will probably do in our years before and those ahead, don’t you even think about apologizing. I know you weren’t in hell that long, however, I also know just how long a month is down there, and if you were down there a day or two, you got more than a little taste of what the shit is going on.” Dean walked over and gave Sam a savage kiss and hug, and then repeated it on Theo. Both of whom were breathless afterwards. They stood for a moment in the cold of the garage and then started back towards the house. 

 

“I already loaded the truck; we’re ready to go with them or without.” Dean said defiantly.

 

“With.” Came Bill’s strong voice. “Charles and I had a chat and got some things ironed out. Charles.” Sam and Dean’s eyebrows were climbing at that usage. Charlie stepped forward and looked Sam and Dean in the eye. 

 

“Guys I am very sorry for my actions back there in the house earlier. I wish I could say that that’s a onetime good rant; I hope it is I don’t want to put you through that kind of pain again. I spoke before thinking and put too much talk in what should have been an open and shut deal. I’m sorry.”

 

Sam looked at Charlie levelly, “After Manhattan we’ll see.” He then turned and marched towards the truck; Dean shook his head and looked at Charlie.

 

“You got a better break than most, he used his calm reasoned tone, and if it had been his quiet level tone I would have seriously worried.”

 

“I never meant to hurt him like that Dean.”

 

“I know you didn’t but you gotta understand something that is real pertinent to the situation. I spent 4 months earth side in hell for doing a deal that saved Sam’s life; Sam did about 48 earthside hours in the pit for taking Lucifer down. Do the math, that was over 8 months in hell time, 8 fucking months of torture. We’re both pretty fucked up about that time, can’t really say who is the worse for wear. But give him some space and give him some time, he’ll come around.” Dean said as he and Theo took off to the Impala, Sam was sitting in the driver’s seat. “I can drive.” Dean said quickly.

 

“So can I and I need something to occupy my mind right now and thinking about all the time I wasted on bullshit is enough to do just that.” Sam said quickly.

 

Dean gave him the keys and walked around getting into the passenger side. Theo was in his customary back seat position. Their aplomb back in order they were soon on the road towards New York. They changed drivers after about 3 hours of straight driving so that the partner would be fresh. They’d made better time even leaving in the afternoon as it was for them. There was sadness about the company that didn’t have anything to do the confrontation. For Sam, Dean, and Theo, it was literally visiting the tomb of an old and dear friend, for Bill and Charlie; they assimilated and empathized with their feelings over the house. Carefully negotiating the roadways they made pretty good time even passing through two snow fronts. They stopped at a Holiday Inn Express as it was the only motel they could find that wasn’t booked solid with people trying to get off the highway. In their respective rooms the first thing to do was shower, and as the showers were built for one, they didn’t have much choice in the matter. While waiting his turn, Sam had been busy scanning the files he had on his computer and what he could pull in on the internet for anything representing data that would pertain to this case. There was precious little information to pull in and he was very disappointed. 

 

Dean finished his shower and as Sam was in the middle of doing some data sifting, he offered Theo the next turn at the water. Theo grinning a little mentioned to Sam he really might want to go ahead and shower as he planned on being in the water a while. Sam shrugged and did shower. While he was in, Theo cornered Dean.

 

“So what do you think?” Theo asked.

 

Dean gave him a quizzical look, “About what?”

 

Theo nodded towards the bathroom, “He’s been quiet-er all day long.”

 

Dean shook his head, “Theo it probably has everything to do with that room. He went through hell down there. A drug addict must feel the same when forced to come off something cold turkey. No I’m not going to hold anything against him, but we might want to pay a bit of attention to him tonight.”

 

“Dean Winchester, are you suggesting we get girly with him? That we actually start massaging his feelings?” He waved at Dean’s indignant look. “I’m good with it, I fucked up earlier today and I’ve got some ground to make up there as well. As to Charlie and Bill, I think everything is going to work out there, just give it a little time.”

 

Dean sat back on the bed now looking at Theo, “All my life, well since I was five, I’ve been looking out for him. I love him and it’s hard to imagine him his own person, but the last 4 years before you came along were severely testing years for him and me. Our relationship was stretched to limits and broken a couple of times. I guess I realized that we’re all we got, if anything were to happen to him tomorrow, I could hunt but my heart would be dead. Just like if something happened to you, I don’t know how we’d deal, am I making any sense at all?”

 

Theo leaned over and kissed Dean, “You are making perfect sense you great lug.”

 

“Hey that’s my boy you making time with.” Sam said from the bathroom door toweling off. “It’s all yours.” 

 

“He’s got some seriously sweet lips.” Theo said stripping down now for his shower. Dean was still sitting on the bed where Theo left him and was looking very introspective. 

 

“Hey you still in there?” Sam asked sitting down beside his big brother. 

“Yeah just thinking about some things.” Dean said with a sigh.

“Like?” Sam asked.

 

Dean looked away for a moment then looked towards the far wall. “You ever wonder just who or what else Bobby’s ever locked up in that room?”

 

Sam’s face fell, “I thought you were going to talk of happier topics.”

 

“Sorry, I was just going by Theo’s reaction to the room today.” 

 

Sam looked at the far wall as well now lost in thought. “Yeah, I do wonder and I wonder if that impression that was already in there could have adversely affected my recovery those two times.” 

Dean leaned back against the head of the bed now deep in thought, Sam leaned into him catching him off guard but at the same time in one of his romantic moods. Dean reached an arm around Sam’s shoulders and squeezed. 

 

“Hey it’s going to be all right.” Sam said reassuringly.

 

“I know it is. I just can’t believe how insufferably bad that Charlie fucked up today.”

 

“That’s still eating at you? Dean please let it go, I am oh I’m going to hold him to his performance in Manhattan, but I don’t want to wash my hands of them just because he had a case of diarrhea of the mouth.”

 

Dean nodded and settled for giving Sam another hard hug and kiss. “Maybe it’s a bad time for confessions but there are times I wake up at night, especially in motel rooms where there is little or no other light, and I panic, I think I’m back in hell.” Sam looked up at Dean startled and straightened up not towering over Dean but decidedly taller even in bed like this. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and held onto tightly. 

 

“You every have dreams like that again, you wake me, I won’t be mad I promise.” 

 

“It makes me feel like such a kid admitting to that.” Dean said his voice soft now.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I sometimes wake up in a panic and then I feel you still there with me, and you’re well you make me feel safe.” Sam admitted.

 

They just settled for cuddling for a while until at last Theo came out of the bathroom. He was drying off now as well with his chest showing off a slight blush. 

 

“Had to shave my chest, I’ve got so used to having a waxed body that hair bugs me. Mental note to make an appointment with a salon in Boise when we get home to get waxed.” 

 

“We could do it at home, see how many endorphins we can ramp up.” Sam said with a grin.

 

“That’s an idea too.” Theo said walked over to the bed, Sam and Dean shifted to give him room to sit. Then he looked at Sam he started to say something when Sam laid his finger over his lips. Theo settled for a wicked grin as he took Sam’s hand and slowly sucked and nibbled on each finger until he was gasping from the sensation. Then they slid down into the bed and shifted slightly until Dean and Theo were facing each other over the supine Sam. They took generous turns in kissing and being kissed, hugging and loving, Sam knew that they’d have to make up for this when they got home as Dean always liked it rough for a while after these kinds of sessions. 

 

Theo reached down one hand and brushed the tips of his fingernails up the length of Sam’s thigh causing him to hiss and groan with pleasure. Theo then was satisfied with taking Sam’s sack and massaging his balls gently while Dean started playing with his dick. Sam lay back submitting the feelings and then reaching out finding a crotch on either side he started returning the favour. He massaged and groped. Pulled and flexed, and generally starting having a rollicking good time just submitting to the touch play between them. 

 

There was nothing going on with their mouths other than sharing kisses for the time being. Dean traced the outline of Sam’s nipples then bent over his chest adding a bite mark or two here and there to the healing collection. Dean was nothing if not a persistent non-sanguination oriented vampire. Sam writhed under his ministrations as Theo turned in bed, Sam thinking that his dick was about to be sucked on groaned in anticipation, his surprise was evident in his tone of groan when Theo raised one leg up and gaining access started to kiss the area around Sam’s anal ring. Getting the picture Sam raised both knees up high giving him full access and moaned as Theo’s tongue worked wonders to that little ring of nerves and muscle. 

 

Then Theo proceeded to leave a bite mark on his butt cheek before going back to work on the anal ring. Dean kissed each nipple licking his chest as if tasting a large tootsie pop. Each kiss and nuzzle was followed with Dean’s continued fondling of his dick now, threading the foreskin back and tickling that special little spot on the back of his dicks head. The making Sam suffer enough he bent down and started to suck on Sam, tonguing him delightfully and making love with his mouth in ways that his ass could begin but not maintain. Theo then reached the lube off his side of the bed and smeared a glob on Sam’s ass then on his dick. 

 

“You want it baby?” Theo asked huskily.

 

“Oh man, just do it, fuck me raw.” Sam said lost in his lust.

 

Theo shrugged and smiled. “Okay you asked for it.” 

 

With that he took his towel on the floor and wiped the lube off his dick, and most off Sam’s ass. Then he lined up and with just enough Lube to get him started he inched his way in. Sam over his head in the sensations pushed down onto him in the attempts to get as much as he could as soon as he could.

 

“Easy lover boy, you want to be fucked raw, I’m going to oblige but on my time line.” Theo said as he pulled nearly all the way out and then rode him back in, after about a dozen of these long, slow strokes, he suddenly swatted Sam’s ass and started a pounding riding of his ass with his cock.

 

He set up a punishing pace, flogging Sam’s guts with his cock, and spanking him more and more. Dean whipped his torso into a 69 position and proceeded to deep throat Sam as best he could, taking as much of his baby brother as he dared to start with, once his throat got used to the intruder he started face-fucking him for all he was worth. Sam groaned as he started sucking on Dean, threading his foreskin back and sucking the bulbous head with utter abandon. He did some similar ministrations that were being done to him but only on a grander scale. Sam tried to keep pace with that Dean was going to him, but he was so far gone that the best he could do was a basic blowjob. Dean didn’t complain however, tonight was for his baby brother, he’d have his night later on. 

 

They stroked each other with their lips and tongue until they were at a fevered pitch, so much so that Dean let out a loud groan and shuddered as he felt the first of the spasms that indicated he was about to have one of his ‘super’ orgasms as he called them. He continued to suck on Sam even as Theo pounded into Sam.

 

Theo finally spoke up a breathy gasp, “Y-you ready for it?”

 

“Um hmm.” Was the best Sam could do then pulled off Dean long enough, “God yes, man come the hell in me fill me up. Then he went back to sucking on Dean’s prick as he leapt again at the assault and Dean let out another gasp and yelp around his dick as he exploded, shooting his come filling Sam’s mouth and throat as his brother swallowed again and again, taking it all. 

 

Theo gasped now and bridged backwards and thrusting deep into Sam shot his own load deep into Sam’s guts, sending his hot seed spilling into him in jet after jet. He proceeded to ride Sam as a punishing pace until all the aftershock of his orgasm wore off, then he pulled out and moving to one side with Sam’s legs still up started laying into his ass with the flat of his hand. Sam growled, then yelped as the spanking got harder; he was trying to gasp out something to Dean but instead ended up groaning, bucking and then filling Dean’s mouth with his seed, almost choking his brother on the load. But Dean swallowed gladly. And kept ministering to his prick until it had wilted down to a portion of its normal hard size, then Dean and Theo lay down on each side of Sam and they lay for several minutes in a dreamy haze. 

 

“Okay that was wonderful.” Sam said smiling and gasping his breathing ragged from all the energy. “You realize we’re going to need another shower?” 

 

“Since when did you get so prissy?” Dean commented. “Besides its just sweat, you can wipe that down.”

 

“Heathen.” Sam said with a grin. 

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Jerk”

 

“Prick” they both looked up and saw Theo grinning adding his input to the exchange. That caused both Sam and Dean to burst out laughing all over the place.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay guys and gals, RL been a bitch lately and I'm just starting to get my collective shit back in order. As it stands, my hearing is going, but my eyesight, thanks to glasses is pretty much 20/20. :^) Gave you an extra long chapter this time for my vacation from this story. Again my apologies.  
:  
:  
:  


* * *

They snuggled down falling into a fitful doze, each in the grips of their own dream, Dean and Theo’s delightfully sordid while Sam moaned a bit in his sleep as he sank deeper. He slept fitfully his dreams muddled by visions of a dark haired woman who could get any man to follow her just at the crook of her finger. Sam was determined at one point when he drowsily woke that the next morning he was going to make hex bags for all of them. They did wake relatively early the next day and after breakfasting with Sam enduring some comments from Dean and Theo about tender ass, which gave Bill and Charlie a chance to grin, they were gassed up and back on the road again. 

 

Again driving in shifts, the road much improved this far north and east. They were thinking maybe they would chase into New York with a light dusting but that wasn’t to be, they were within a hundred miles of the New York state line when they ran into another front, this one worse than the last. But they persevered and were soon within about a good three hours drive into Manhattan. But the weather was against them now and they were slowed down to a snail’s pace it seemed. They stopped once again as night came on and driving was more dangerous and took rooms at a Days Inn. Dean figured by now they must’ve accumulated enough credits with the rewards program to about earn a few free nights. Once in their rooms, they all got together for a final strategy meeting.

 

“From what I can gather about the attacks they are pretty much geographic, so not only are we going to be contending with the killer but with the cops who’re going to be out patrolling for her as well.” Sam pointed out. “Not to mention we’re going to have to book rooms on the leather side of town. Don’t know how it is now, but the last time I was up here it was rough.” Sam mentioned then concluded with “Which means we sleep with our weapons.”

 

“You think we might face some trouble?” Bill asked.

 

“I’m willing to bet on it. Like as not there will be at least one group who’ll try to dominate the area. That’s not going to help us out any.” Sam mentioned.

 

“On the contrary Sammy my boy, it will help us out quite a bit. We go into the area, we announce ourselves and our purpose to the dominant group, and we may gain the groups support. It’s one of those situations that we won’t know what’s going to happen until it does. But I believe we’ll get some help.” Dean blurted.

 

So they started out that morning for their last leg of the journey. They made good time that day extending the shifts for the drivers as they were nearly there. It was coming on evening when they did enter the New York City area and then spent over an hour muscling through the traffic to Manhattan. They checked out their first address for the club in question and found it easily enough. It was a radical leather club located between a couple of yuppie bars. Using that as their marker they searched around the area and found a Marriott about three blocks from the club. 

 

They booked their rooms there pleasantly surprised. Dean more so at having the initial assertion of sleeping with weapons turned over. The hotel was nice enough and there were other leather folk staying there as well, which Sam noted with obvious relief, because the concierge and staff didn’t seem to give them more than a passing glance. They found their room on the 32nd floor, something which took Dean by surprise though he tried to mask it. There was something about him and height that caused him to cringe. Sam and Theo was standing over at the suites window looking out at the busy city and smiled. 

 

“Bit of a change from Idaho isn’t it?” Sam said smiling. 

 

“Not a bad one, I can feel the life teeming here both the positive and negative, and the polar straights give me a good feeling. Hey Dean you really ought to come over and look at this.” Theo remarked, before Sam could intercede.

 

“That’s okay; I’ll take your word for it.” Dean replied from his corner of the room. They heard a knock at their door and Dean walked quickly and nervously to it and opened it to admit Bill and Charlie. 

 

“Oh you got a good view too!” Charlie remarked hurrying over to the window, “its amazing isn’t it; so many people packed in such a tight place.” Bill looked at Dean and noticed the sickly look in his eyes. He smiled and walked over to a panel on the window sill and pressed a button. Suddenly there was the whisper of a motor engaging and soon the view was hidden behind curtains. Dean visibly relaxed and went over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

“It’s hell, I’m good with up to 5 stories of height, after that forget it. I’m a total wuss.” Dean said and Bill smiled coming back over to him and sitting down by him. 

 

“But a handsome wuss. Don’t fret it there is something about huge bodies of water that terrify me.” Bill said quietly.

 

“Oh come on, how could an angel be terrified of anything?” 

 

Theo turned around and looked at Dean, “It’s pretty easy actually, you get inured to some of the things but there is always some little something you picked up over the centuries that just tweaks that trigger the right way. For me it’s being alone in a dark room. I can’t stand the dark that way.” Charlie and Dean walked over to the bed and the all gathered around taking seats in various areas. 

 

“Ok it’s going on one here, do we have an approximate TOD?” Dean asked Sam.

 

“From what I got from the coroner’s office when I called two days ago, TOD was set at around 11:30 on one and 10:20 on the other.” Theo answered showing that he had been exercising his data sifting skills as well.

 

“So it’s safe around here until just at midnight, something about the hour seems to bring her out. Ok, I don’t know about you guys but I’m feeling slightly wired. I’m going down to the cocktail lounge here in the motel and get something to drink. Maybe some contact can be made.”

 

“How do you intend on doing that?” Sam asked him. In answer Dean went over to a haversack and hauled at a riding vest of fine cut leather, it just the appropriate amount of stud work on it. 

 

“I’m going to advertise.”

 

“Well, you go on down, for myself” Bill started, “I think Charlie and I are going to go get some kinks out of these muscles, we noticed a complimentary sauna on each floor. I want to go bake a while.” 

 

Sam and Theo then dug out some of their less obvious leather pieces, for Sam it was an arm band of studded leather and for Theo it was his collar. Once they were marked they went down to the bar. Theo got their table for them and then appropriately followed at the pace behind. And they were noticed. They were seated in a booth on the far wall in a rather busy area. The booth being rather large, soon a couple made it over to their table, two ladies in light leather markings as well. 

 

“Hi.” The taller girl said calm and assured. 

 

“Good evening.” Dean said with a returning nod.

 

“Lifestyle?” The other girl asked.

 

Sam smiled and nodded, “Yeah and you?” At that they visibly relaxed. 

 

“Great we were beginning to think we were among the few around here that were.”

 

Sam smiled and offered a hand, “Sam Winchester, my brothers Dean and Theo. Please have a seat.” He motioned to the booth. They gratefully sat down and soon they were animatedly chatting about the leather scene in the city, especially among the yuppie set. 

 

“We’ve been here about three days, came down from Canada for a little get away. We were told that Manhattan had some swinging leather clubs so we stopped in to check out the action.” The taller one who identified herself as Terry and her partner as Alix.

 

“So have you checked out that one club down the block?” Dean asked.

 

“Went there our first night, not bad, no dominant group there, not like Chuckles over on West 64th. That place rocks but is governed by a group called Scythe. They’re a pretty exclusive group.” Just then a man walked up to the table, he smiled at the guests.

 

“Ladies, gentlemen.” 

 

Theo looked at him distrustfully and asked, “May we help you?” 

 

“Um protective, good boy, I’m Dominic one of the Masters in Scythe, I’m sorry I was a booth over and couldn’t help hearing our name mentioned.” 

 

Dean nodded to the booth which was getting rapidly crowded. 

 

“I believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you ladies, but you gentlemen, vacationers as well.”

 

“Investigators.” Dean said plainly. This perked up both the ladies ears and the Master’s.

 

“Investigators of what if I may ask?” Dominic inquired.

 

Dean leaned across the table, “Of what is killing your people off.”

 

“You’re not police. So what kind of investigators are you?” Dominic asked his tone implacable.

 

“Of the kind that looks up things that go bump in the night.” Sam said looking directly at him.

 

Dominic stood and motioned to the waiter, “May we use the extension?” 

 

“Certainly sir.” He turned and strode away. Dominic turned back to Sam, Dean, and all the rest, “Please I would really like to talk with you further but in a slightly more private setting if you don’t mind.”

 

They got up from their booths and were led to the extension of the main lounge where they took a set of tables that was far from the curtain that separated the areas. In a moment the waiter entered with a tray bearing fresh drinks for all. Dominic sat down his gaze becoming stone.

 

“I don’t recall inviting you into my domain.” He said with quiet menace.

 

“You didn’t, we” Dean said indicating Sam and Theo “are hunters.”

 

“Hunters?” The other asked as Alix and Terry sat there stunned to be in such august company and at the same time terrified.

 

“Caleb Hunter, Bobby Singer, Jo Harvelle and Ellen, Ash Johnson. Any of those names ring a bell?” Sam asked directly. He saw the other blanch slightly. 

 

“They are known by some of my people.” Dominic admitted.

 

“Just let us do our job, we’re not seeking to infiltrate or cause problems.” Sam asked quietly.

 

“And if I do, just what will you do for us?” 

 

Dean looked at Terry and Alix, smiling disarmingly, he said to them, “Thank you for joining us, would you care to meet say for breakfast, say at 10.” 

 

“That would be lovely.” Alix said rising and they bowed slightly to Dominic and left.

 

“Smoothly done.” Dominic commended.

 

“We will find this thing that is killing and neutralize it.”

 

Dominic looked curiously at them “You speak as if this murderer were an animal.”

 

Sam sat forward and then had a hand put on his arm by Theo. “May I?”

 

“You may.”

 

“Sir, the one that is hunting them is female but she is an otherworldly creature. I know this concept is hard to accept…”

 

“Not really I have a very accepting imagination, do go on.” Dominic said looking at Theo levelly.

 

“She is a shape shifter, we’ve discovered that she almost savagely removes the victim’s heart and there is no evidence of the organ at the site.” 

 

Dominic nodded slowly, “You seem to know as much as the police know with a few extra tidbits.”

 

Sam looked at Dominic equally levelly. “I take it that you have connections with the local Police Precinct?” 

 

“That is a difficult question to answer.” 

 

“May we be permitted to come into your area to investigate this, and hopefully neutralize the entity?” Sam asked directly.

 

Dominic sat there for a long moment seemingly lost in thought. “You may, I will communicate to my staff and lieutenants that you are my guests. No harm will come to you and if we can help let me or my staff know. This is a sensitive issue for us. This bitch has already killed two of our members one the slave to a co-Master and another was one of my lieutenants who was murdered near Hackers on West 66th. Come to Chuckles tomorrow night and we will fill you in as best as we can.” 

 

With that Dominic stood and left the room. Sam and Dean looked at each other then at Theo. They took their drinks, went out to pay their tab to find it was already paid, then took their drinks to their room. In the room they considered the help that having such a contact would mean, at the same time they considered what hindrance it could be. 

 

“It won’t be too bad having their assistance, but that just means more bodies to get in the way of the situation.” Dean noted blandly.

 

“Don’t go starting to count people out yet.” Sam advised. 

 

“I know I just don’t like amateurs getting mixed up in a hunt.”

 

“Think we should tell Bill and Charlie about this?” Theo ventured.

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah let’s go to the sauna and see if they’re still baking.” 

 

They went back upstairs and went to the sauna where they found the rooms empty so they went back down to the hall towards their rooms. They knocked on Bill & Charlie’s door and after a moment a muffled conversation was heard and the door opened a crack, after seeing who it was Bill opened the door further and looked around the hall then backed up and let them in. He and Charlie were quite naked. 

 

“Interrupting?” Dean asked. 

 

“We just got back, what’s up?” Bill asked.

 

So Dean launched into his tale and soon had their undivided attention. “So we do have the support of the dominant leather group in this area.” Charlie mentioned.

 

Dean nodded and looked at them. “We meet with them tomorrow night at a local leather club called Chuckles.” 

 

Bill looked at Sam a moment, “So what do you think about all this?” Bill asked.

 

Sam looked startled, “Why ask me, Theo’s the angel in our little group.”

 

Bill nodded, “True but Theo’s is also not a psychic as you know them, tell me what you feel from an intuitive level.”

 

“They’re dealing straight up with us; they want our help and are willing to work with us instead of against us. They want this person caught for their own reasons; I just don’t think they’re willing to go the distance with regards as to what they should do with or to them.” Sam said looking into the distance a moment. 

 

“Meaning that if we have to kill this killer we might be killed?” Charlie said quietly.

 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Sam answered. “One thing I do know for certain, this Dominic is hiding something of major importance and if he doesn’t bring it out into the open tomorrow, we won’t be doing business with him at all.”

 

Bill and Charlie nodded then Dean turned towards the door. “Just a little something to think on gentlemen.”

 

Charlie walked them to the door, “A hell of a chunk to be thinking on actually.”

 

Bill nodded, “a very big hell of a chunk. You’re talking about operating a hunt in someone’s backyard where the worst that they can do is something akin to what happened to Emelia Earhart.”

 

“She vanished in a flying incident.” Sam noted.

 

“And you don’t think these cats will send you flying?” Charlie mused. “No Dean, think it through, we wait if he plays out the cards in his hand we play, if not we call his bluff. He’s not in a position of power however much he wants to think he is. His power base is firm in his community but doesn’t mean dick to whatever is hunting his people.”

 

Dean nodded, “Taken into consideration. Night.” 

 

Charlie looked at Dean, “Please do more than just take it into consideration.”

 

Dean looked at Charlie squarely, “I fully intend to, believe me the last thing I intend on doing is taking this situation lightly. Besides the last time I did that on a case of burr up his butt wouldn’t let me live it down for a month.”

 

They left then and went back to their room, inside Sam turned to Dean, ““burr up his butt?” I was talking about Bobby.”

 

“Um hmm.” Sam said unconvinced, “Good save.” Sam then turned to Theo preparing to ask a question when he noticed a very pensive look on his face. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“We’ve got company.” Theo said and was proven correct when the bathroom door came open and Crowley walked out. 

 

“Rather opulent for just a loo.” He commented. “Hi boys miss me?”

 

“Oh just tons.” Dean said his voice thick with sarcasm.

 

“Cute, I hear your hunting something doing some rather violent type murders here.” 

 

“Interesting as we didn’t tell you, that means someone we met with tonight did.” Sam acknowledged.

 

Crowley grinning nodded, “Oh don’t blame her, she was the epitome is kindness when she called up. Her name was….”

 

“Either Alix or Terry.” Dean finished.

 

“Terry, yes that was her. She was going to warn me that there were two wicked hunters loose in the city and that they might be on the hunt for one of my folk.” Crowley said with a grin.

 

“I don’t think we are.” Sam said with some assurance.

 

“What makes you think that lad?” 

 

“You would be far more insufferable if it were. No we’re on the track of another mythos’ creature.” Sam replied.

 

Crowley smiled again, “Well it’s definitely not demonic in origin. I’ve read her pattern in some past kills, sweet taint. She has a bit of the craic about her. But like I said she’s not mine or any of my folks.”

 

“Wait a minute; you just said she has a bit of the “craic” about her.” Sam started.

 

“Yes, it’s Gaelic. It means…”

 

“Tú mór amaideach bacach, it means “Fellowship.”” Sam said rolling the Gael off his tongue with a bit of halting but like a native.

 

“Oh bright lad.” Crowley said admiringly. Then he looked at Dean who was looking perplexed, “He just called me a “great daft beggar.””

 

“Which means it’s possible she is of Celtic origin which further means, oh shit Dean…I think I know what she is.” Sam said quietly. “Sidhe.”

 

Crowley’s ears perked up and he nodded slightly. “And this Sidhe is one you’re going to have your hands full with. I can promise you that. You see she’s slightly mad.”

 

“As in angry or crazy?” Dean asked.

 

“Possibly a bit of both, she’s a bit of what you would call a sociopath, and she is a cannibal. And that lads, is all I’m telling you.” Crowley said with a smile.

 

“I’m surprised you popped in to tell us that much.” Dean harrumphed.

 

“Let’s just say I’d like to give you a sporting chance with her. Your outclassed lads, you’ll need every trick in the book with this one, and you don’t want to go pissing off her sisters.” With that Crowley vanished.

 

They all exchanged looks and sighed. “Cryptic fool.” Theo said.

 

“Oh he wasn’t that cryptic. He gave away some vital information about her.” Then he turned to Dean, “I’m going to be up a while tonight so is Theo, so you might want to go ahead and hit the sack.”

 

“Sam it’s like 10:30 hardly what I would call bedtime.” Dean groused.

 

Sam was already firing up his laptop when Theo looked up to him. “What are the parameters for the search?” 

 

“Sidhe, sisters, cannibal, mad.” Sam said with some decisiveness. 

 

While sitting and waiting, Dean picked up the hotel phone and dialed the bar. 

 

“Lounge.”

 

“Dean Winchester, Room 3328 I really don’t want to call up a liquor delivery store so could you send up a bottle of Glenfidditch.” 

 

“Would that be a pint bottle sir?” 

 

“Yeah a pint would be fine.” 

 

“Yes sir, it will be up momentarily.”

 

Sam and Theo were deep in their research when a knock at the door roused Dean; he got up and walked over there was a lounge waitress there with a small tray with a pint of Glenfidditch and a shot glass with the hotel logo emblazoned on it. She presented him with the bill which he added a generous tip and then signed the bill taking the bottle and glass. He sat down on the bed leaning back against the head board and broke the seal on the bottle. Pouring a shot of the lovely amber liquid he sipped it gently at first, letting his taste buds get used to that burn and also enjoying the flavours. He was drinking tonight for enjoyment not out of sorrow or anger. After about three more shots he was feeling quite good and mellowed out. After about 3 more shots he was starting to feel more than a little drowsy and capped the bottle and lay down in the bed, closed his eyes and was soon sleeping peacefully. Several times during the drinking Sam would look up and catching Dean’s eye cast a worried look at the alcohol and his hand. He remembered that he was the one on pills and not Dean, but it still made him worry. He put that aside as he read his data. Pretty soon he and Theo were huddled in the far corner going over their mutual data they looked at each other with a decidedly wary and worried look. 

 

“We’re going to have to drive out of state for this.”

 

“How much lead time do we have?” 

 

“2 weeks before the next lunar cycle, we did good to come out early; we’re going to have to go down the coast to Georgia.” Sam said looking back at his computer screen and the image of three women, one youthful, one middling years and one ancient. 

 

“Shit why couldn’t this be an easy one?” 

 

He walked over and took the bottle from the side table brought it back over to the corner where they were sitting poured a shot and kicked it back. He grimaced a bit from the strong alcohol but managed to keep it where it was supposed to go. He looked at Theo and made to pass him the bottle. Theo politely refused. 

 

“Not right now, I need to go next door and share this news with Bill and Charlie.”

“But…”

 

“I know you still have your doubts about them but give them a chance.”

 

“Am I that transparent?” Sam asked.

 

Theo grinning put a finger along Sam’s cheek fondly. “Not transparent but terribly burdened.” He walked towards the door, and then turned back to Sam, “check the salt lines I’ll probably be with them until morning.”

 

Sam did and then crawled into bed with Dean and was soon sleeping as well. 

 

Sam woke first the next morning to find Theo back in bed with him and Dean, and snuggled down unsure when the angel actually came in. Theo gratefully took the arm in his sleep and Sam dozed a while longer until at last he felt movement behind him and Dean got out of bed and tromped to the bathroom. Sam kissed the back of Theo’s neck then got out of bed as well. Dean came out of the bathroom moments later and nearly walked straight into Sam startling him. 

 

“Shit! Good thing I just took a piss.” He said stretching. Theo rolled over in bed and sat up. 

 

“Morning.” He said with a smile.

 

“Morning yourself, so what did you find out?” Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

 

“Over a civilized breakfast. We owe ourselves a bit of luxury.” Sam replied. 

 

They gathered up Bill and Charlie and went down to the restaurant and secured a booth, they were sitting around and drinking at the excellent coffee waiting for their breakfasts to arrive. Dean looked around then as he was about to speak he saw two familiar faces enter the restaurant; he got out of the booth and intercepted the woman Terry.

 

“Next time if you want to verify sometime or warn someone pick a demon that doesn’t know us on a first name basis.” He said evenly.

 

Terry blanched. “I’m not quite sure I know…”

 

“Crowley.” Dean said with a malicious grin. She now turned a shade paler. 

 

“I’ll keep your advice in mind.” She said grabbing Alix by the arm and dragging her from the room. Dean returned to the table just as their waiter was serving them. After everyone received their plate Dean looked up.

 

“Okay we’ve had a morning cup of coffee, chit chatted, and I just put Terry in proper perspective. Now will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” 

 

“The telling is Sam’s.” Bill said pointing to him.

 

“Dean, we’re going to have to go down to Georgia. We got two weeks to spare and I think we’re going to need every day of it or at least most of it.” 

 

Dean tried to smile patiently but it was wearing thin, “You’re being as vague as ever. Just tell me in plain English what’s going on!”

 

“I think we’re dealing with one of the Sidhe, specific one of the three sisters of the justice trio.”

 

“Huh?” Dean muttered.

 

Sam explained, “Look in Celtic mythology there is a maid, mother, crone aspect like in a bunch of other religions. In this one the trio is Badh, Macha, and Nemain. And I got the bad feeling that we’re dealing with Badh, she’s the battle mistress sometimes pictured like the Morrigu as a crow. But she’s also somewhat crazy and she is very bloodthirsty.” 

 

Bill looked at Sam after his explanation, “All that’s well and good, but what does that have to do with going down to Georgia?” 

 

“We got some property down there. For some reason there is a paranormal pathway that runs through several pieces of property in that part of the state. The path is one the Sidhe have been known to use.” Sam paused.

 

“And you intend on summoning the Morrigu?” Dean asked to Sam’s nod. “In that case, Bill, Charlie you stay here and monitor the situation you’ll meet with Dominic and his folk with us tonight. That way they get familiar with you as you’ll be their contact points. Be prepared to show a little muscle, these are leather not lace folk.” 

 

“Gotcha, if there is a similar death found we’ll investigate the area and note it, but unless we can pin this Badb down we’re gonna steer clear.” Charlie reiterated.


	6. Chapter 6

They spent that day shopping one of the local army surplus stores for some of their supplies, as well as a local grocery store, and finally they did visit some paranormal shops looking for specific items. The last they had to hit on several before they found one that had the items they needed and it looked the least likely to have anything. But there they found herbs and oils they would need as well. 

 

They settled on waiting until they got into Georgia and then to their home in Rabun before they picked up the rest of the supplies. The day went by with relatively blinding speed considering some of the areas they had to navigate, until at last they were dressing for their meeting with Dominic’s group. They dressed the part pretty much with Bill and Charlie dressed as they were. 

 

Then came the drive to the club, New York traffic outside of the Burroughs isn’t too bad, however in the city proper it was murder. Thankfully the club they had to be at was close by. After paying their door fees they entered the room with cranked up metal music, guys and ladies in all manners of dress, some few urban leather boys and girls they saw. And in the far corner sat Dominic, when he saw them he rose from the place he was seated and stepped through a door, they followed and were immediately searched on entry into a fairly good sized private room. 

 

There were various bits of equipment around that caught Bill and Charlie’s eye while Sam and company had most of the same equipment at home. Dominic and three guys along with four ladies stood at the back of the room, they walked up to them and were assessed by the locals. Sam and Dean originally met with Dominic in their street clothes so this was a bit of a change for them and a surprise. Still they kept it business…for now.

 

“You know why they’re here.” Dominic said looking around at his folk, “Put out the word, don’t hassle them, don’t hinder them. They got a job here and they are working with me. Any one of our folk touches them touches me, got that!” 

 

“Sir.” Was the united reply.

 

“Good all but those who I ticked earlier go on out and tell the rest. Don’t fuck this up.” He warned.

After the room was vacated of over half of his entourage they looked at each other.

 

“We’ve got some news, which you may or may not choose to accept. But this attacker is not human as you know us. She’s somewhat of an immortal and deadly dangerous to cross as some have found out.” Sam started.

 

“We figured out the last, the first is news. She’s not exactly human, then what is she?” Dominic asked.

 

“Any of your folk here of Irish or Scots descent?” Dean asked. One raised her hand. “Then you might recognize that this attacker is one of the Daoine Sidhe. Did I pronounce that right Sam?” 

 

“Yeah and I see that a couple of you’ve heard of them. Probably just the stories, but this one is one of the sisters of the Morrigu, she’s an immortal but her body can be killed. She’ll reincarnate in time, but at least it’ll give some leeway between now and how many ever years in the future it takes her to return. The thing is, if she is taken out the way we tell you she’s gonna be out of commission for a while. The only thing is that we’re” Sam indicated Dean and Theo in the group, are going to go south to touch base with an information resource to see if we can find out more to help us. While we’re gone Bill and Charlie here will be your points of contact.”

 

“These pussies?” one of the guys asked.

 

“Dean may I?” Bill asked. Dean nodded and suddenly the group saw the shadow of flexed wings and a light glow around him and Charlie. “You were saying asshole?” 

 

“Whoa dude, okay, sorry about that, you just don’t look the type.”

 

“Then that will help us. Because folk will watch us less or with less interest right?” Charlie said firmly.

 

“Possibly. We do have a few in the group who say they are psychic who might pick up on you.” Dominic said.

 

Charlie smiled, “Then that’ll give them more reason to give us passage won’t it?” 

 

“Okay, say we take you up on that, you might be asked to play. Are you ready for that?” Another guy asked.

 

“Good question Hal. Leather or lace?” Dominic asked.

 

“We’ll play, but they better be prepared to play a little extra rough, I like it brutal.” Bill said grinning broadly. 

 

“We’ll see.” Hal said calmly. 

 

“You want to try me out now?” Bill said as he started to strip down, he was out of his pants and starting on his shirt when Hal looked at Dominic and got a nod. 

 

“What do you want to try?” Hal asked as he marveled at the slabs of muscle on Bill. Then he caught sight of the six inches of dick hanging there and smiled. 

 

Bill looked around the room and noticed the suspension hooks. “I think I want to fly.” 

 

“Looks like you already had that under control.” The girl said smugly.

 

“I do sweet thing, but I don’t mind being hooked.” He walked over and lay on the mat where the hooks lay undisturbed. 

 

Hal walked over with him grabbing a can of alcohol wipes as he did. He carefully wiped each hook down before laying them on Bill’s naked back. Hal and Dominic started there and inserted the needle fine hooks with ease not drawing a whimper from Bill. Charlie was already starting to look primed to jump his bones when Dominic stood and started taking off his leathers, he looked around the room. 

 

“Clothing is optional in here.” He said and soon there were six naked forms standing around Bill, who was finally hooked up completely. 

 

He stood then waited as the set up a table for him to lie on. Then they started hoisting him with the cable, cranking it slowly from a wall mounted unit. Bill grimaced as the hooks pulled and he was lifted off the table first an inch then three until he was over a foot off the table. He looked around grinning. His dick hard enough to hammer nails. 

 

“Move that fucking table so my partner can get access.” Bill ordered and was gratified that two of the group not Sam or Dean complied. Theo watched, his jaw slack, his dick rock hard as well. Dean leaned over to him. 

 

“Careful spud or you’ll come just by watching.”

 

“I think that’s the general idea. Damn but he’s fine.” Theo said then shook his head and grabbed Dean and started kissing him.

 

It was only moments before Sam was involved in this scene, Dominic and another guy and girl reaching through the spaces between then and started jacking them. Charlie was under Bill now and giving his dick a thorough blow job, loving every minute of it. Then he looked at the one lone stander who was furiously jacking himself to the myriad sex acts that was going on when Theo looked up, gritting his teeth and holding onto his orgasm by sheer will.

 

Dean who was similarly stoked looked at the sight of Bill suspended and Charlie sucking on him. Suddenly the girl who was giving Sam such a nice hand job, pulled him from the others, tripped him onto the mat, grabbed a condom package that was pitched to her by the lone man, opened it skinned it onto Sam’s cock and then suddenly sat down on Sam, her pussy enveloping his dick, her tightness a change, not a distasteful one for Sam, but a bit of a surprise. 

 

She started to ride him furiously; Sam took charge and started pumping and playing with her clitoris. Her moans and groans got Dominic primed and he grabbed a tossed condom as did Hal, Dominic skinned his onto Dean and presented a pre-lubed ass to him which Dean took without any protest. Hal skinned his condom onto Theo’s tool and also presented a pre-lubed ass which Theo grateful started fucking with a strong stroke. Causing Hal to shudder and shout with the penetration, Dominic held his tongue for a few moments then started groaning gutturally.

 

Soon the room was filled with sounds, smells, and sights. It was just icing on the caked for them. Then Charlie pulled off Bill’s cock for a moment to slap his ass and look at the lone man left standing who was jacking. The boy got the idea and skinned a condom on quickly and walked over with some lube.

 

“No lube, just fuck me.” Charlie ordered.

 

The other guy shrugged and started threading his cock into Charlie’s ass, Charlie reached around and grabbed the guys ass and shoved him against him. Charlie went back to work on Bill while Bill was kissing the guy who was fucking his lover. It was too much for Theo who blew his load causing Hal to blow his as he felt Theo’s huge dick not pistoning into his ass now so much as being shoved as deep as he could and then groaning as he dick exploded in orgasm. Hal let loose and came all over the mat in rocket bursts of come. Dominic enjoying the smells and tastes, watched as his girl friend rode Sam’s dick, her shouts of pleasure increasing in volume. Dominic looked back at Dean and grinned. 

 

“She’s about to come.” He said with a gasp. Dean looked at Sam and grinned back. “So’s Sam.” Dean told him.

 

Suddenly her voice pitched higher and she started jerking as her orgasm took her to the very core of her being. Sam groaned and grunted coming with her. Which set off Dominic, who exploded in spurts of come onto the mat and started groaning louder as Dean rode him hard now, his own orgasm pending. Bill couldn’t stand it anymore and came in volume in Charlie’s mouth, so much so that some leaked out. The guy fucking Charlie groaned and yelped as he came, right as Dean let out a similar groan and came into Dominic’s virgin ass, Dean could tell. The various couples fell into each other’s arms for a moment, then started cleaning up. Dominic looked at Dean as Dean took off the condom, tied in into a knot and laid it on the floor. Then he grabbed Dominic and gave him several brutal kisses which were returned with equal vigor. 

 

“I’ve fucked a lot of guys, but you’re the first I let fuck me.” Dominic said in a whisper to Dean. The latter smiled and nodded his thanks. 

 

Then he bent forward and whispered into Dominic’s ear. “You got a fantastic ass, save it for special occasions.” 

 

“You know it.” Dominic responded with a grin as well. Standing Dominic pointed to a set of showers on a far wall, “Let’s clean up.” They lowered Bill and unhooked him, Dominic startled as Bill stood up flexing. 

 

“Oh man that was fun got to do that more often.” He said. He walked gingerly over to the showers with the rest of them and soon the sound of running water replaced the moans and groans. 

 

Charlie washed Bill’s back and legs not surprised as the others were that the holes created by the hooks were healed up so all he had to wash was the nearly dry blood. After they’d dried off and resumed dressing Dominic looked at Bill with renewed respect.

 

“I think I can safely say your representatives will not be molested in any way, unless it’s a voluntary molestation.” He said with a quirk of the lips.

 

“We will be leaving out tomorrow morning for our trip; we shouldn’t be gone longer than about a week. When we return we’ll be prepared to enter the hunt.” Sam said with some finality.

 

“Good, let’s go have a drink.” Dominic said pointing to the door with a gracious hand. They went out into the bar and were set up with rounds of whiskey which they all knocked back gladly. After about the third round Theo stopped and ordered cola. The barkeep gave him a funny grin. 

 

“Look somebody’s gotta be a designated driver, I hear that NYPD has a hard on for drunk drivers in this area.”

 

“You got that shit right, all right cola then but not fucking umbrella in the glass.” He said with a laugh. Theo joined him in the laughter as the rest knocked back a several more whiskey’s then excused themselves for a moment. 

 

Dean looked at Sam, “Wanna go back in the playroom?” 

 

Sam was holding Dean up by the arm. “Not really handsome, we need to get you back to the hotel.” Bill came up just then not looking like he’d been suspended just moments before. “You ready to go.” He asked with an urgent look in his eye. 

 

“Yeah I think so.” Sam answered. “Charlie getting plastered?” Sam asked a little more than drunk himself.

 

“Just a bit.” Bill answered. 

 

“Theo get the truck warmed up.” Theo went out to the parking lot and was almost to the truck when he heard the snick of a knife. 

 

“Your wallet pretty boy and you live.” 

 

“You really don’t want to touch me.” Theo warned.

 

“No pretty boy, I’m going to reach into this back pocket that’s outlining so fine of an ass and take me your wallet.” The voice said again.

 

“I’m telling you keep your hands to yourself.” 

 

The mugger of course didn’t listen touched Theo’s back pocket and received a static charge that threw him across the parking lot. 

 

“I did warn you.” Theo said calmly getting into their truck; Bill was right behind him a few feet and observed the interchange. 

 

They smiled at each other and then Bill got their car and soon got their mates loaded and back to the motel. Dean managed a passable sober stance as he walked in the door. They did all right until they reached their room and Dean turned a bit red in the face and dived towards the bathroom just in time for his stomach to heave itself clear. Sam wasn’t much better, when he heard the sounds of Dean being sick it set off his stomach and he soon joined his brother in the bathroom. After several minutes they cleaned up, brushed their teeth and came out of the bathroom. Theo looked at them with a bit of a grin. 

 

“Well you were warned as well.” He said with a grin. “Did you have fun?” 

 

“Loads before we got to the bar.” Sam admitted. 

 

“Yeah my little brother finally banged a chick after all these years. Damnit boy, I didn’t know you still had it in you.” Dean said staggering to bed. Sam lay down and soon both were out. Theo went next door and knocked softly. Bill answered the door with a disgusted look on his face. He opened up to admit Theo.

 

“He’s out and he’ll be like that until sometime tomorrow morning. I’m going to have such fun reading this back to him considering he’s been doing so good. 80 years with nothing stronger than wine and a shot of whiskey sends him over the edge.” Bill griped Theo grinned. “What’s so funny?” 

 

“You, you’ll bitch, moan and groan about it tomorrow for a bit then you’ll kiss and make up. How do I know, because I’m going to do the same thing with my two. We love our partners too much sometimes.” 

 

Bill sighed, “I do, I really do, and sometimes he takes me to planes that I could never reach otherwise. Other times I want to flog him if I knew it’d do any good, and I don’t have to worry about him liking it because he is lace to my leather.”

 

Theo smiled, “We are probably going to be leaving in the morning, depending on how they are feeling. We’ll let you know beforehand definitely.”

 

Bill looked curiously at Theo, “Glad to hear that I was wondering if we were still on your shit list.”

 

Theo shook his head, “You’re not, Charlie on the other hand has the flapping yap and I’m going to hold him to what I said.”

 

“Good, a little disciplining him won’t kill him.” Bill said then bent over to Theo and kissed him. “Take that to your boys later on.” 

 

Theo returned the kiss, “Give that one to Charlie. Just don’t tell him who it’s from yet.” Theo grinned and walked back to their room. Both Sam and Dean were sprawled out on the bed in a drunken fling. Theo laughed to himself and crawled into the other bed after stripping down. 

 

It was about eight the next morning when Theo woke, stretching and limbering his muscles for the day. He heard a groan behind him and looked over to see Dean sitting up in the bed holding his head. 

 

“Too much of a good thing?” Theo asked.

 

“Shh, take it down a notch.” Dean said.

 

“Nope you knew better, you were just in a ‘my dick is bigger than yours’ contest at the bar last night and you got plastered. You and Sam killed what? 30 shots between the two of you.” Theo said chipperly. He looked over at Sam who was still flung out on his back his breathing slowed to an alarming rate. Theo looked at him then dived for the bed. Dean turned shocked at first at the dive then more shocked to see his brother more than just passed out on the bed. “Help me Dean!” Theo said brusquely and he levered Sam up on one side, he and Dean got him standing. “Get him in the bathroom.” They got him in there sitting him down on the toilet. “Cold shower in a moment, right now those toxins need flushing, this ain’t gonna be pleasant, but it’s the only way.” Then he looked at Dean, “Close your eyes,”

 

“Man I’ve seen about everything.” Dean said looking slightly green now.

 

“It’s to protect your eyes, wrap the towel around your head.” Dean understood now and complied. Theo brightened now to a brilliant white then he reached an ethereal hand out and brushed Sam’s forehead. 

 

Then the glow was as suddenly gone. “Okay Dean, you can drop the towel now and help me hold up Sam. I had to go slightly nova there to have the energy to purge him and steady his life force. What’s coming ain’t gonna be pleasant so if you feel like you're gonna puke let go and dive for the trash can.” 

 

They held Sam up a moment longer then he started jerking as if he were having a seizure, then suddenly his body tensed and he started pissing in volume to what he had drunk plus a little more of his bodily fluids, then his bowels let loose and emptied completely. The stench was overpowering but it was a necessity Theo insisted. “Sorry about this Dean, but Sam’s toxins are a hell of a lot more potent in some ways than yours. He was on the verge of alcohol poisoning.” Dean looked miserable for a moment but held onto his stomach. 

 

Finally Sam’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room in a sleepy haze. Dean flushed the toilet waited a moment and flushed again. Sam looked at Theo and Dean who were supporting him then seeing his embarrassing predicament fought to take care of his own business only to find that he was so weak he could barely sit up without having massive dizziness attacking his senses. Finally he gave up the fight and leaned back on the toilet letting his body do as it would. It took about 5 minutes for all the toxins to completely leave his system, but he was soon cleared out. Dean looked at Theo for a moment.

 

“So much for leaving out early today.” Dean griped.

 

Theo now looked severe, “No one twisted your arms and made you drink all that liquor.” 

 

“Thanks for the advice there oh great sage.” Dean said his anger rising.

 

Theo looked at Dean harshly. “You better be damn glad I’m having to hold up Sam or else I’d bitchslap you into next week.” 

 

Dean looked at him equally harsh, “I’d like to see you try it.” Bad choice of words for Dean and bad timing as well as Theo managed to hold up Sam with one hand and haul back and literally slap Dean hard enough to cause his head not only whip around but nearly gave him whiplash. 

 

“That’s only a tenth of what I’d like to do you for. Consider if you will the mission that you’re supposed to be on. You acted like a teenager last night at that bar. You’re not eighteen anymore, you closing on 50, and you’re doing that with bad grace. You’re also an alcoholic, whether you want to admit that or not. But the main thing is, and you better listen up too Samuel,” Theo said tilting Sam’s head up where he could look at him. “You both are better persons than to pull this shit. Also my guess is that there was something slipped into your drinks last night but I’d never be able to prove it. Now you Dean help me get Sam up, I’m going to shower with him as I’m the most sober, then you get your shower, then we go down and get breakfast. On second thought cancel that order, I’ll get something sent up, you two are going to be fit for going out anywhere this morning.”

 

“Goddamn but you’re a bossy little prick when your back hair’s up.” 

 

“You haven’t seen bossy yet, I’m just getting warmed up. Now go out there and order breakfast and it better not be heavy grease and shit, eggs, hash browns, toast, oatmeal, simple foods, fruit juice, a lot of juice, Sam’s going to need it to replenish what he’s lost.” He looked at Dean a moment longer, “You’re warming the tile when you should be out there on the fucking phone!”

 

“Yes daddy.” Dean said with ill good grace. 

 

Sam was able to stand if a bit wobbly, then Theo got into the shower with him and turning the spray on lightly warm proceeded to wash Sam down thoroughly. He double washed him in fact. At one point Sam braced against the bathtub wall and proceeded to unload another strong stream of urine into the tub. He turned to Theo.

 

“I am so sorry you gotta see me like this.” Sam said sorrowfully.

 

“So am I, but we’ll get you fixed up. Sam I’m not going to continually harp on this but you are on some powerful medications with the Prozac and Welbutrin, you should only have beer and not that many of them.” Sam nodded. 

 

“I fucked up.”

 

“Yes you did and you damn near paid the piper on that one, you can’t keep doing that to yourself or you’re going to go to sleep and never wake up.” Theo said his voice hard and at the same time sorrowful.

 

“I didn’t mean to.” Sam said in his defence.

 

Theo shook his head, “Yes you did otherwise you wouldn’t have drunk 12 shots last night. You were in just a big of a pissing contest as Dean was, you didn’t want to be seen as weak. Sam, leather or not, they understand if you’re on medications what excess alcohol can do to you. You should know by now that the leather community is one of the more health conscious at least for the serious players.”

 

After several more minutes under the spray, Theo turned off the water and towel dried Sam off then walked him into the bedroom where Dean was looking more sobered and saw Sam looking more conscious.


	7. Chapter 7

“Sam, Sammy! You with me bro?” Dean asked his voice strident.

 

“Yeah, feel like hell but I’m here.” Sam said as Theo let him sit down on the bed that he’d spent the night in. Then he looked at Dean a bit less caustically and suddenly his expression melted from harsh reality to deep concern to tears, he walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window at the traffic and buildings around them, holding to the window sill and his breathing hitching as he vented his frustration in silence. 

 

Dean started to go over but Sam held him back a moment and then looking at him, “Why don’t you go ahead and get you a shower in okay?”

 

“You’re going to be all right?” Dean asked.

 

Sam nodded, “I look worse than I feel right now. I’m just really washed out at the moment. “

 

“Ok, I’ll be right out.” 

 

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.” Sam said with a grin. Sam watched Dean disappear into the bathroom and then he slowly bent over to his duffel bag and pull out some underwear, socks, a tee shirt, and noticing his pants from the day before were still pretty much clean and not sweat laden at all, decided to give them a second day of wear. 

 

He started to dress slowly and with great deliberation. Finally he gave up and looking to the corner where Theo was still standing head bent. He started to call him when Theo turned and saw him trying to move. He also saw that he was at least in his underwear and working on putting on his pants. Theo dashed the tears from his cheeks and walked over to help him into his pants. 

 

Sam laid a hand on Theo’s shoulder, “You gonna be all right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the most wound up I’ve gotten in a while and frankly I was scared shitless when I found you earlier. I was afraid that I was too late.” Theo said, the tears falling again, his voice even, but soft. 

 

“I’m sorry to be such a bother.” Sam said.

 

Theo brushed that aside, “If I didn’t love you and Dean like I do I wouldn’t be this upset.” 

 

Sam sighed and tried to stand again. 

 

“And you’re going where?” Theo asked. 

 

“Need to walk, need to get the kinks out otherwise I’ll be no good when we leave for today for that road trip.” 

 

“We’re going nowhere.” Theo said. 

 

“He’s got a point.” Dean said from the doorway, toweling himself dry now he walked over to the bed and looked at Sam intently then got down on his level and looking him carefully in the eyes and smiled and nodded. “You look better already.”

 

Right then there was a knock at the door, Dean stood checked the peep hole and threw the towel around his waist admitting the waiter with the cart. The waiter was going to prepare the trays and such for them but Dean insisted and seeing the lack of dress that both he and Theo were in blushed furiously. Dean walked over to his jeans pulled out his wallet and tipped the server who then left.

 

“He’ll probably have a hard-on for the morning.” Dean said jokingly. 

 

“You think.” Sam said laughing. Then he looked interestedly at the cart. There was a quart carafe of orange juice and several other items which caught his interest, Theo looked approvingly at the cart. It was when Dean looked up to be a bit of a smartass to Theo that he noted the swollen eyes, red from crying, his cheeks flushed and wet. Theo noted the look and excused himself as he went into the bathroom and ran some cold water on a wash cloth and bathed his face carefully. After several minutes he came back into the room and found them devouring their own omelets and the fruit, hash browns, juice and coffee. Theo took his plate and sat over in one of the easy chairs where he started in on his.

 

“So you’re too good to eat with the drunks now?” Dean asked.

 

“No I just wanted a comfy chair for a few minutes. After all Sam is no lightweight to lift.” Theo said with equal vigor.

 

“And for the record Theo, I know I’m an alcoholic, I know I should do something about it. But right now I’ve got to concentrate on this mission. I’ll worry about drying out when we get home. “ 

 

Theo nodded accepting that and then looked at Sam, “You starting to feel better?” 

 

Sam nodded slowly eating on a piece of toast now. “Thankfully and thanks to you two and I am so sorry you had to take care of me like that.”

 

“Don’t mention it, really, please do not mention it, I’m still getting my sinuses back in order.” Dean said jokingly. Then somewhat sated he stood up and dressed pausing to take another sip of coffee or juice and another bite of something on his plate. 

 

“Don’t be in such a rush Dean; you’re not going anywhere today. You both are in no shape to travel. I could transfer you there but as you are getting more recovered Dean, you would just likely suffer motion sickness. Sam you’d black out. So another day will do you both good.” Theo admonished.

 

“Don’t have time to be sick.” Dean said starting to get flustered. 

 

“Are you in such a rush that you want to do this on your own? I can take you and leave Sam to the ministrations of Bill and Charlie. But I better hear no complaints.”

 

“Now there’s an idea Dean, we need that information, at least the Morrigu needs to know that we are hunting her sister, she might even intercede and call her off.” Sam suggested. “Oh shit.” He lay back on the bed. 

 

“You okay?” Dean asked instantly worried. 

 

“Dizzy spell, I got a feeling I’m going to be up and down with this all day.” They finished with the breakfast cart so Theo pushed it back into the hall and saw that Bill was coming back towards the room with a chastened Charlie in tow. 

 

“Bad?” Theo asked. 

 

“Bad enough how were your two?” 

 

“Nearly lost Sam.” Theo said matter of factly. Then sighing he waved them into the room. He explained quickly about Sam’s bout of alcohol poisoning then he asked the question he’d been postulating. “I need to get Dean down to Georgia to look over this situation with the Sidhe. I can do a transfer and take care of the matter, but I’d feel better if I knew Sam was looked out after, so if you don’t mind keeping …”

 

“Look what he’s going around the mountain to say is that I’m still sick and I need a sitter, you up for it?” 

 

Sam asked still lying on the bed waiting for the room to quit spinning.

 

“Sure whatever we can do to help.” Charlie said his own sickness forgotten for the moment. 

 

“Good, I’ll give Dean a delving and healing then we’ll go.” Theo said looking Dean over a moment. Then he paused and laid his hand against Dean’s forehead, Dean visibly shivered and went still, then his eyes popped wide open and he sat a bit straighter.

 

“You could make a fortune with that if you could market it.” Dean said. Standing and walking over to the bed, he bent down and kissed Sam. “I wish there were some other way, but we need that data and this thing won’t wait.”

 

“I know babe. Just hurry back okay?” Sam asked. 

 

Dean nodded and then walked over to where Theo was standing. Theo simply reached and touched his forehead and he and Theo were suddenly standing in the living room of their cottage home on North Georgia. “We don’t have time to finesse this so let’s just go do it.”

 

They walked out of the house and into the back yard; the grass was well tended thanks to the lawn care service they’d employed before leaving town. They found the track and stepped on it. “Dean you realize what might happen to us?”

 

“We might stand out here looking like two fools, we may have something happen, or we may be taken prisoner of the Sidhe. Hell we may even lay an egg. But for right now I want some information and I don’t care which one of them I have to call up to get it from.”

 

A melodious Irish voice said from behind them, “Luckily your call will not be long.” They turned and saw that it was Nuada of the silver hand standing there on the track. “We’ve been hearing some rumors and the Morrigu is equally concerned and angered that her sister is roaming the world of men. You see we have information resources that tell us a great deal even in a city as large as the one you come from. A city we can never go to because of all the iron that is around. It would be quite painful. For Badb however, she is able to tolerate it in small doses, and is mad enough to enjoy the pain. The Morrigu and Macha are on their way here now that we have made some kind of contact, you see we’ve been waiting for you to come. This we anticipated.”

 

Dean let out a volumous breath. “I’m sorry to have to drag you into this. But at the rate it’s going she’s going to get killed.”

 

“Highly unlikely mortal.” A woman’s voice, harsh as a winter morning said from behind him again, this time he turned to face the Morrigu and a lovely lady in her middle years, with long tresses of hair so black it had a bluish sheen, beautiful in a classic sense. 

 

“There are other hunters in this world and some who could readily figure out her race and the weaknesses.”

 

“You would inform them no doubt.” Macha said disgustedly.

 

“Hardly milady. I have no desire to see anyone cross swords with her, but at the same time, there are people in my world wielding guns, and if one of them shoots her say with a shotgun, she will die the death of iron.” Theo said trying to intercede. “There is so much iron in this world that she could come in contact with, is there no way you can dissuade her from attacking the men in this town we are in right now.”

 

Macha and the Morrigu seemed to be having a silent conversation when Nuada interrupted. “Morrigu, you know the rules of battle and of justice, you know Lugh’s law as well as the rest of us. Badb is not breaking that law she is rendering it to shards. I’m sorry but something must be done.”

 

“We agree actually, it’s just a matter of reigning in this madwoman. The only one who has even a chance is the Lord of the Hunt and he is not due to ride for many months yet. If he hears that she is off hunting where she has no business he will not be gentle with her.”

 

“Then let us approach this Lord.” Theo asked.

 

“You have no idea of what you ask. For you to approach the Lord of the Hunt you would sacrifice your own life. He is a harsh taskmaster and a reaper of souls. No let us tend to him we have ways to approach him. In a fortnight the moon will again be full, she will go forth unless she is stopped, we will do what we can, but we can guarantee nothing.”

 

“Then miladies, be warned that if she crosses our path in the living world of men, we must abide by the laws of battle, and will do our best to slay her.”

 

They all exchanged looks and in moments Dean and Theo were standing in the backyard. They walked toward the house. 

 

“Well that went not as good as I expected.” Dean said tiredly. They walked up the back steps and into the empty house. Theo looked morose for several long moments and then hardened his face and nodded. 

 

“It was as best as we could expect from them. They will do what’s fair; we’ll have to do the same. Come on; let’s get back to the hotel.”

 

Dean nodded and in moments they were back in the hotel room noting that Sam was sleeping on the bed now with only Charlie in the room. He looked up, “I sent Bill down to get some lunch.” 

 

“What we weren’t gone that long.” Dean argued, and Theo started to put in when Dean pulled out his cell phone and noted the time. “The hell, we’ve been gone 4 hours! We were just there, talked with them for a few minutes and were back here, what gives.”

 

“Dean Time is different on the path. We were lucky not to have been there much longer than we were.”

So Dean griping sat down on the other bed and then looked at Charlie.

 

“How’s he been?” 

 

“Sleeping off and on mostly, he seems to be all right, just exhausted.” Charlie replied.

 

“How are you doing?” Dean asked him directly.

 

“Feel like hell, Bill refused to heal me in punishment for what I did yesterday. I gotta admit that was really shitty of me to let my guard down like that.” 

 

“Looks like you angels would have some sort of defense mechanism built in when it comes to hangovers.”

 

“You’d think, but I think this is God’s way to telling us that we must suffer as humans do for understanding.”

 

Sam stirred on the bed and Dean lay back cuddling him.

 

“Well since you’re back, I’m going to go nurse this hangover a bit more. Talk to you in a bit.” Charlie got up smiling and left the room. 

 

Sam continued to toss lightly in his dozing until at last he woke and saw Dean nearly nose to nose with him. Sam smiled and Dean melted just a little more inside with the look of love on his face. A feeling he would be loath to admit to in public. Theo walked over and sat on the foot of the bed. He looked up to Sam. 

 

“Feel better?” Theo asked.

 

Sam nodded and stretched. “Can’t believe how much I’ve slept though. I’m exhausted and I haven’t lifted a finger.”

 

“No you did that yesterday.” Theo managed with a grin.

 

Sam grimaced and stuck his tongue out at Theo, “Shut up about that shit man.”

 

The Sam started to push himself up when Dean pulled him back down, “Just lay here a minute okay?” Dean asked.

 

“Okay.” Sam answered softly.

 

“I thought I was bad about wanting to get to places and get things done, that’s nothing compared to you. Just rest a bit; we’ve got all the time in the world.”

 

“What did you find out?” Sam asked.

 

Dean grimaced, “Theo you might better explain that, you’re better at that sort of thing right now.” So Theo launched into a retelling of the event and what they discovered. Then he explained some of the cosmology as he understood it. Sam nodded slightly and then with some help sat up in the bed resting his back against the headboard. 

 

“So we basically got 2 weeks to prepare for her next attack unless they can talk her down and get her out of the picture. I’d say the first thing we need to do is get to a gun shop and get some ammo with iron or steel content.”

 

“Not a bad idea already had that on the back burner for when you got feeling better. “

 

“I feel fine, weak you know, but better. “ Sam grumped. 

 

Dean shook his head with a grin. “And you get on to me for my impetuousness. Don’t try rushing it.”

 

Sam looked out the window and noted that the afternoon sky was clear with only a few wisps of cloud he smiled then looked at Dean. “You know, I’d kill for something to eat.”

 

“Animal, vegetable, or protein.” Dean said raising his eyebrows.

 

“We’ll do the protein shake later sexy, right now I’d love some chicken or fish.” He said rising from the bed and pulling on his shoes, Dean sat up then by him. “Dean I’ve got to get out sometime may as well be now.”

 

They did get up, Sam slowly, but managing to rise from the bed, then once on his feet and assured that he wouldn’t fall on his face he started to head towards the door with Dean and Theo right with him. He turned and grinned at his progress and they slowly made it to the hotel restaurant. Taking a table on the patio they waited while their lunches were being prepared. This time sipping on iced tea instead of beers or other alcohol. They were about to be served when Dominic and one of his cadre came out on the patio and pulled up seats with them.

 

“Well you’re looking fit this afternoon.” He said fixing them with a gaze. 

 

“Let me guess you have some of the hotel staff on your line?” Dean asked caustically.

 

“Of course, besides after yesterday I had to check up on you. Make sure you were all right.” Dominic said evenly. The waiter came out and served them and then took the drink orders for Dominic and his lieutenant. Dean got up from the table and taking hold of Dominic’s bicep lead he to a quiet corner of the patio. His lieutenant started to get up and intercept when she felt the press of a gun barrel in her ribs. Sitting back down she stared coldly at Sam.

 

“Your boss and my brother have something obviously to discuss, let’s leave them alone shall we?” Sam suggested.

 

“I’m Liza by the way,” She said by way of introduction. “He probably wants to know what was put into your drinks yesterday.” She shrugged. “We do that to all newcomers to either keeps them coming back or scares them off.” She said coolly.

 

“What it near did was kill Sam.” Dean told Dominic from his point on the patio. “I’m not the least bit amused by these school boy antics and if you want our help you will do everything in your power to make up for this fubar situation.”

 

Dominic was unruffled and looked at Dean, “There wasn’t enough GHB in those drinks to cause any problems.” 

 

“Maybe not for someone who doesn’t already have chemicals in their blood stream but Sam is taking two prescription medications.” Dean said angrily.

 

“What!?” Dominic asked shocked. “No one told us of that.” He stared holes through the young lady that was with him.

 

“No one thought you’d pull this kind of shit either.” Dean said his hand clamped down painfully on the others arm. 

 

“Looks like Sam is having a talk with your young lady, you better hope she has the right answers.”

 

“It was a small amount of GHB.” Liza admitted to Sam unperturbed. “Not enough to cause serious problems but enough to give you a bit of a knockout punch.”

 

“Do you bother to check to see if your newcomers are on other medications?” 

 

“Always.” She answered.

 

“Then somebody dropped the ball sister.” Sam said coldly. “No one bothered to check and yes for the record I’m on two medications both of which are probably adversely affected by alcohol and something like GHB. From what I’ve been told I was suffering alcohol poisoning and now we know there might have been some drugs involved. This does not make me happy at all.” Sam said pressing his weapon back into his waistband. Then he started calmly in on his salad and tea. Theo started as well glaring daggers at Liza. 

 

“We didn’t know Sam, if we had you’d never have gotten the hot shots.” Liza admitted. 

 

“You want our help but you pulled stupid schoolyard pranks like this, I’m sorry but I just don’t know that we can trust you.” 

 

“What can we do to repair the damage?” She asked as Dominic and Dean came back to the table. 

Dominic sat down across from her and she paused looking at him. 

 

His look read volumes and she ducked her head slightly. “Sorry sir.”

 

“We’ll talk about this later.”He assured her. Then they proceeded to inform the two of some of what was learned, holding back some of the information. They followed up with a warning.

 

“We’ve got two weeks to prepare for her next assault, there had better be no more games played on us between that time. Otherwise we will pull up our stakes and get the fuck out of Dodge.”

 

Dominic nodded quietly. “I think that we can agree to that.”

 

“We don’t mind playing in the game room but we are NOT into recreational substances other than pure whiskey, no additions.” Sam interjected.

 

“I do apologize for the unfortunate way that that drink hit your system. I will speak to the bartender about that situation.” Dominic assured him. 

 

Sam nodded then turned his attention back to lunch and proceeded to start back into his salad. “Begging your pardon ladies and gentlemen, but I’m hungry.”

 

“I shouldn’t wonder.” Liza said with a commiserating smile. She looked to Dominic and he nodded, they rose from their seats and Dominic bowed slightly. “Gentlemen.”

 

Dean returned the little bow from a seated position. They then left leaving Dean, Sam and Theo to finish their lunch in peace. “That explains a lot.” Dean said.

 

“Such as?” Theo asked.

 

Sam looked at Dean and with a tilt to his head said, “Feeling disoriented, dizzy and not from the alcohol, a kind of chemical taste in the back of your throat.” Sam nodded, “Yep, I felt all that and I still kept drinking like a fool. I’d hate to think that we’re going to have to get a bloody chemical kit to check our fucking drinks now. And I’d love to know why it is that every dickheaded barkeep that wants to play these games uses GHB. That shit’s nasty.”

 

Dean shook his head, “We just watch the bartender real close in these owned bars like that one that Dominic’s leatherheads are protecting.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lunch was finished rather quickly then and Sam feeling much more oriented and up to travelling as well as was Dean went out front and hailed a cab. 

 

“Where to sir?” The cabby asked.

 

“You must know Manhattan like the back of your hand.” Dean said.

 

“Yup, born and raised.” He said looking in the rearview.

 

“Good take us to the best gun shop in Manhattan.”

 

“Ok boss, on the way.” The cabby said putting the car into motion. He went down several streets with a few switchbacks with the one way status of some of the roads but got them to a shop sandwiched between a clothing store and a jeweler. It was very impressive looking from the outside. Looking into the rear view again, “That’ll be $10.50, unless you want me to wait.” 

 

Dean smiled and handed him a $20, “That’s for the ride down and for you to be back here in 10 minutes.”

 

“Gotcha can do this.” 

 

Dean, Sam and Theo got out of the cab and went into the shop and were immediately amazed as the racks of locked cages going all the way to the top of the 14 foot ceiling and each cage packed with practically any firearm you could imaging. Dean walked up to the desk and one of dozens of busy clerks stopped and turned to him. “What can I get you today?”

 

“Weird request, but a steel or iron tip bullet for a 9 millimeter.” Dean asked, then was surprised when the clerk after looking through a few boxed plunked one on the counter. 

 

“$19.95 a brick, discounts after 3 bricks.” The clerk smiled. Dean held up two fingers. And the clerk sat another brick on the counter.” 

 

“Great, and could I take a look at the HK 9 mil that you have there on sale.” The clerk opened the cage got the weapon out locked the cage back, checked the trigger-guard lock and passed the gun to Dean. He hefted it experimentally and smiled. “Look I’m from out of state here on a business trip but I really like this, so I’d like to go ahead and get it.” Dean said flipping out his permit card and his license along with a credit card.

 

“Yes sir, one moment please.” He took the license and ran it through a reader like a small scanner. Then he passed it back to Dean. After a light on the unit went green he smiled and turned to Dean. “It’s looks like we’re good to go on this.” He then unlocked the cage again and placed the display weapon on its supports and then took a boxed gun from a lower shelf. “Thank you sir.” 

 

He rang the sale out and did all the necessaries with the credit card and soon, they were back on the sidewalk waiting for their cabbie, with all their purchases in a nondescript shopping bag. Sam and Theo pressed in close as they waited which thankfully wasn’t long; their cab pulled up and climbing in ordered the driver back to the hotel. They again paid the cabby well and were soon back in their room. 

 

“What did you get another gun for? We’ve got plenty of firepower in the trunk.” 

 

“It’s a just in case piece.” Dean took the gun from the box and carefully unlocked the trigger guard and hefted the weapon. “Sweet!” he said enthusiastically. Then sitting the weapon on the bed he proceeded to unload the bullets and put them in his duffle bag then shoved the gun in with the lot. 

 

“Gotta admit a world in which the 2nd Amendment is hailed sure beats out youth when you had to have a permit and a waiting period.” Dean said grinning.

 

“Well if nothing else it actually lowered the crime rate across the country.” Sam said sitting on the edge of the bed. He hangs his head for a moment. 

 

“Sammy, you ok?” Dean asks.

 

Theo comes over and joins them at the bedside, “Yeah, guess I pushed myself a little today. Man I’ll be glad when this shit is over with.”

 

“I know, you took a hell of a hit last night, and may I state for the record, you are one heavy son of a bitch.” Theo said with a small smile. 

 

Sam stood, “Guys I’ll be back in a few, I’m going downstairs.”

 

“What Sam?” Dean asked.

 

Sam looks at him slightly embarrassed. “I’m starving, it’s like my body is trying to make up for all the lost fluids.”

 

Theo nodded, hey there’s a convenience store just around the corner from here what if I go get you something like Gatorade?”

 

“That’d help, it’s probably be better than me eating more. You don’t mind?” Sam asked.

 

“Nah, I could use the air anyway.” Theo said happy, “See ya in a few minutes.”

 

“Ok, be careful.” Dean warned. 

 

“Don’t worry so much papa bear. I’ll be back in a bit.” With that he was out the door. Sam looked at Dean from where he was sitting.

 

“Sucks you know.” 

 

“Yup. Wanna lie back until Theo gets back from the store?” 

 

“Sure.” And with that they both lay back on the bed with Sam being cuddled by Dean. 

 

In the meantime Theo walked out of the hotel and started down the street he was gone maybe 25 feet when he heard footsteps behind him. He was just coming up on bank now and walked on, still feeling a slight unease. It solidified when suddenly a figure was walking beside him, it was Castiel. “Sam’s better?” He asked.

 

“Actually yeah he is.”

 

“What about Dean?” 

 

“Well he started the binge, and I guess that Sam felt he had to keep up.” Theo said.

 

“I felt you getting hostile this morning.” Castiel mentioned.

 

Theo blushed and they kept walking, “Yeah, I did get pissy, mainly because of Dean’s binging and Sam’s near death. I’ll not deny that.” 

 

“Well you did good, they needed a shake up.” 

 

“So are you going to go see them?” Theo asked.

 

Castiel had the good grace to look embarrassed this time and shook his head. “I’m under orders to maintain surveillance but not interact for a while. It would seem I’m being disciplined for some indiscretion I caused not long back.” 

 

They’d reached the store and Theo walked in to find himself alone and saddened by the situation that forced them into this situation. Theo walked to the cooler and picked up two of the large bottles of sports drink in a flavor he thought Sam would like and then paid and left. He was walking back to the hotel when he heard another set of footfalls he stopped and turned casually as if that was his intention to stare at the building across the street. In his peripheral vision he caught sight of a young man he’d seen at the club the other night.

 

“Out for a stroll or keeping me company?” Theo said as he approached. 

 

“Sorry about that, we were ordered by Master Dominic to watch the hotel and keep you safe if you got out like this in the neighbourhood.” The man told him. 

 

Theo smiled indulgently and nodded, “I thank you, but I can take care of myself.”

 

The man nodded, “I know just following orders though. By the way how are they doing? I mean you’re up and around and I saw a cab leave a little while ago with all of you. But I know that Bert served them some hot shots at the club last night.”

 

Theo looked at him curiously, “What exactly is a hot shot?”

 

Bert looked away for a moment, “Secret recipe but basically a shot of liquor in a glass coated in GHB. 

 

Ones not enough to get you shot out, but after a dozen or so you’ve had nearly a full dose of the GHB.”

“Well Sam was in rough shape this morning; he’s still getting over it.”

 

“Yeah he pissed Bert off yesterday at one point so Bert gave him a little extra Georgia Home Boy in his shots. He got about double the standard dose. It’s a wonder he made it back to the hotel without passing out.” 

 

“You’re telling me that he was intentionally overdosed?” Theo said dangerously.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” He said genuinely repentant over the issue. 

 

Then Theo nodded and looked him square in the eyes. “You will tell no one what you have told me.”

 

“Yes sir.” The man said disjointedly. 

 

“Go.” Theo said sad to have to compel this man to do anything but a grudge bout on the drinks was totally unacceptable. 

 

He got back to the rooms and unpacked the drink for Sam who greedily took one of the bottles and turned it up drinking nearly half of it at a go. He sat it down on his knee and burped long and loud, “Sorry but that was going to happen.” Then he happened to notice that Theo appeared angry.

 

“What’s the matter baby bear?” Using the private nicknames that they had for one another. 

 

Theo shook his head, “Nothing that a trip back to that club tonight won’t cure.”

 

“What’s going on?” Dean demanded. Theo told him the quick and dirty of it. You mean the bartender did this on purpose?” 

 

Theo nodded, “Apparently he keeps some glasses behind the counter that have GHB poured into them coating the inside of the glass then set aside for some unsuspecting patsy.”

 

Dean looked at his watch 4:00 “The club will be open in an hour, let’s roll around there and pay our respects.” The others nodded sagely and they donned their street clothes. After a brief strategy session they went next door to talk with Bill and Charlie who immediately got ready to accompany them, when they got downstairs that found an airport shuttle waiting for passengers. They climbed aboard and as they pulled into the stream of traffic, Dean looked at the driver, “Drop us off at a club named Chuckles.”

 

“Hey this isn’t a regular taxi service,” The driver said until Dean peeled off a couple of twenties. “Ok so this is a taxi service. Chuckles here we come.” At the club they were about to pay their cover charges when the doorman, waved them through. In the club the bartender, a different bartender, took their beer order and had them set up in no time at all. Finally Dominic came from the back room and sauntered over to the table where they were sitting. 

 

“Gentlemen, didn’t expect to see you back so soon, has something changed?”

 

“Dominic we can conduct this business out here or in private.” Sam said his brow furrowed, his eyes betraying his anger. Dominic got the meaning and escorted them through the back to a room in the very back of the club which was more of a storage room than anything else as the play room was in use. 

 

“We know about the hot shots, heard all about them, but we learned today that your duty barkeep that night had a distinct grudge against me for some reason as a result he doubled the shots of GHB into the liquor.”

 

“He…wait a minute.” He left the room and came back a few minutes later with the bartender that was on duty in tow. “He was doing a liquor inventory in the back for me, but I think that you need to answer some questions, and I better be hearing the truth.” The bartender blanched. “You seemed to have given Mr. Winchester here a double hot shot. Care to explain why?”

 

“I’d just as soon tender my notice Mr. McCann.” The bartender said stoically. 

 

“You’ll answer my fucking question now.” Dominic said his voice rising. Then the bartender looked at Sam a moment and looked away but not before a trick of the light caught the flash of black. 

“May I?” Dean asked catching the change as well. Dominic nodded his assent. “Does the name Christo mean an…” Suddenly several things started to happen at once, Dominic was propelled through the air to slam into a cinder block wall, the bartender turned and started to bolt to the door when his way was blocked by Sam who just looked at him. 

 

“You’ve made a very, very big mistake pal.” Dean said, Sam grabbed the bartender preparing to throw him down when the spat a gout of blood then before Theo could grasp the demon it flew free from the bartender who was left cowering on the floor, his eyes wide. 

 

They ran over to assist Dominic who was rising up off the floor now, his eyes narrowed as he reached into the vest and came out with a wicked .380 pistol. Dean held up hands, “Don’t, what had him is gone. He was possessed.”

 

“You’re shitting me.” Dominic said staring a hole through the cowering barkeep. 

 

“Unfortunately he’s not.” Theo said calmly, he knelt by the young man and felt his forehead. “It’s gone.” 

 

“Mr. McCann I swear I didn’t know what was going on…I swear to you…I was coming out of the house to come to work and that’s the last coherent memory I got. I got a lot of shit floating around but none of it makes sense.” The poor lad was babbling now.

 

“Take it easy Joey.” Dominic said putting the pistol away. “Do you remember anything to do with this gentleman?” He asked pointing to Sam. 

 

Joey flinched visibly as he looked at Sam, “Oh God,” He started shaking nervously. “He was real pissed off to see him in here. I kept hearing this insane babbling in my mind of “that’s the one, he did it, he’s the one who caged the boss.””

 

Sam went white and had to prop against the wall a moment. He straightened up quickly and went over to Joey. Kneeling to the young man, he looked at him carefully. “Did he set me up with poisoned drinks?”

 

“Not poisoned he just added more GHB to the hot shot that normal.” He looked at Dominic and flinched. 

 

“How much more?” Sam asked carefully. 

 

“At first he doubled the amount going in on that last one he did it half and half.”

 

“That bastard didn’t mean for you to wake up.” Dean said quietly. 

“Did you get a name on this thing that had you?”

 

“Azazel.” Joey said firmly.

 

Sam rocked back as if punched. “You’re sure of that name?”

 

“Sure as I am of my own.” 

 

Dominic released Joey to go back out on the front. Then he turned to the rest his hands outstretched.

“If I knew what to say I’d still be at a loss.”

 

Dean waved it away, “We’ll take care of this later, right now we got bigger fish to fry, one thing I’m curious of, if it took over 30 years for Azazel to climb back out of the pit he must be some kind of seriously weakened demon right now. He didn’t even try to bluster you he just fled.”

 

“You saw that too?” Sam commented. “Let’s go back out front.” 

 

They walked into the play room where all sorts of riotous acts were going on. “Sure you don’t want to have a little fun here?” Dominic offered. 

 

Sam shook his head with a grin. “I’m okay with the party scene; I just don’t feel up to it right now. Something about having been hit with a double shot of GHB will do that to you.” Dominic walked behind the bar reached under the counter and came out with a liter of whiskey and presented it to them. 

 

“A peace offering. See the seals still intact.” He said with a slightly nervous laugh.

 

“Chill, it’s ok.” Dean mentioned. They sat around drinking beer and talking until it got early evening. 

 

“Well I’d better be on and check the back room, the afternoon group will have gone and the room needs to be sanitized for the evening crowd.” 

 

Dean stood and shook hands with him, “We’ll keep in touch.” They left then hailing a pair of cabs. Once back at the motel Dean grabbed up the rest of the group and pulled them to one side in the lobby, let’s go up, I’ll stash this lovely Glenfidditch for now, and we’ll meet back down here if you want for supper.”

 

“Good I’m starved.” Charlie said.

 

“Figures, after all the fluids you lost this morning I’m not surprised.” Bill commented.

 

“Come on man, cut me some slack, we’ve had a hell of a day.” Charlie begged off.

 

They got into the elevator and were quickly on their way to their floor. “No absolutely not, you fucked up, you gotta pay the price.” 

 

“Been paying the damn price all day.” He grumped. 

 

They adjourned to their rooms for a few moments to take care of whatever business was required then went back down. In the lobby they looked around a moment, “Do you realize we’ve only been dining in, we’ve yet to sample some of the restaurants in the area.” Sam noted.

 

“Yeah and as soon as you’re feeling better we will. But I want you to take at least another day to load back up on fluids.”

 

“I’ll be fine Dean.”

 

“Sam, you were close to Death this morning.” Theo commented. 

 

“Add a little drama will ya.” Sam quipped.

 

“Come on…” Dean waved them to the restaurant. 

 

That evening they’d all turned in their various rooms early, Dean was sorely tempted to break the seal on the whiskey but decided against it for now. Sam watched him closely as he looked at the bottle. Then they decided the night was still young enough so they went back down to the lounge where the strongest thing that they drank was beer that evening. But Sam did notice that Dean was kicking back about two to their one without a blink. It was when he’d knocked about 8 back that Sam decided to call it a night for them. They got back up to the room and Sam sat on the edge of the bed with his concerned look on his face. Dean who was lying on the bed commented. 

 

“I can hear the wheels turning and I smell the rubber burning.” 

 

“Oh, sorry just thinking about something.”

 

“That much is obvious. What’s up?” Dean asked. 

 

“I’m worried that we’re drinking too much.” He said quietly.

 

Dean laughed, “You’ve had too much to drink when you’re being served from a horizontal position.”

 

“I serious Dean.” Sam said concerned, “I mean we knocked some shots back last night and not a little beer today.”

 

“I guess we drink about average.” Dean commented.

 

Sam shook his head, “I’m not trying to be a teetotaler, I’m just thinking maybe we should put limits on ourselves.”

 

“Why?” Dean asked his brow furrowed as if he already knew the answer.

 

“I don’t want us becoming like dad.” Was the answer that Dean was totally unprepared for. But he couldn’t deny that what Sam said was true and that yes they needed to control their intake.”

 

“Okay I’ll make you a deal; I’ll drink no more than you.” Dean offered.

“Okay, but when I cut off you have to.”Sam responded. Theo who’d been watching all of this interchange with some interest leaned back. 

 

“As an interested observer, Dean, you are well on your way to becoming an alcoholic.”

 

“I am not.” Dean argued. 

 

“Dean you had nine shots in a row last night. Granted they were drugged, but that’s still more shots that what you really need right now.”

 

“Well I’m not stopping cold turkey.” Dean said.

 

Theo nodded, “Not asking you to, just asking that you watch what you drink.”

 

“Okay, shit, you guys can spoil an evening quick.” Dean said sitting back in a grump.

 

Sam lay back on the bed idly tracing a finger around Dean’s crotch. 

 

“Now you’re trying to get back in my good graces.” Dean said a touch perturbed.

 

“No,” Sam started, “I’m trying to get you into me.” Theo stepped over to the bedside and ran a hand up Dean’s leg to his thigh.

 

“No fair tag-teaming me.” Sam undid Dean’s belt and unzipped his jeans, while Theo took his boots off.

 

“Bitch, bitch, bitch.” Sam said teasing the hardening core of Dean through the thin cotton of his boxers. Theo proceeded to yank his pants off of him surprising him more that little.

 

“Ok guys give me a minute and I’ll get rid of the rest.” He said tugging at his shirt and undershirt. Now Sam was sucking on Dean through the fabric of his boxers. And grinning the whole time. “Will you give me a minute?” He said as he started pushing his boxers down. Sam slapped his hands then pulled them slowly off himself. 

 

Now Dean was completely naked and looking at Sam and Theo. They completely ignored him for the moment as Theo proceeded to slowly undress Sam. Then when Theo caught Dean out of the corner of his eye starting to massage his crotch he stopped turned deliberately to Dean, whipped his belt from his pants and looked at Dean. 

 

“In the air.” Theo commanded Dean looked perplexed for a moment until Theo gave one of his ankles a yank. “Up high.” Dean did so and was rewarded with three snaps of the belt over his ass. 

 

You get that again if I catch you playing with yourself before we get to the bed. He turned back around and started on Sam’s jeans, pulling the zipper tab down with his teeth. Dean had to clinch his fists shut and close his eyes to maintain a semblance of self-discipline. Then he cracked his eyes open at one point when he heard Sam groan in pleasure. Theo was on his knees sucking on Sam’s dick then his balls through his boxers. The sight was too much for Dean who immediately started to subtly fist his cock. Theo caught the motion out of the corner of his eye and stood.

 

“In the air.” Theo commanded again. “Hold them there this time.” This time he gave him five full swats against both ass cheeks. “You may lower them now.” When he did Sam and Theo noticed him wince painfully as his butt came into contact with the sheet. 

 

They also noticed that he was hard as a hammer handle. Theo knelt before Sam and eased his boxer’s off and sucked on his cock for a few moments, and then Theo looked at Sam and together they lubed up Deans dick, and with little waiting Sam positioned himself over Dean and slowly started taking him in his totally unprepared ass. Which he knew from experience as well with Dean and Theo, must feel like a virgin ass on Dean’s prick. Dean gasped and started to thrust a little more in, Sam nodded and after satisfactorily passing both gates, it was as if his ass was swallowing Dean, he couldn’t get enough of him then, and Sam started a spanking pace to match Dean’s thrusts. Dean groaned in both pain and pleasure as Sam rode him hard now. Then Sam breathing hitched a bit. 

 

“Theo” He commanded. Immediately the angel was by his side and squeezing down on the base of his cock with his having stopped the riding, after several moments, he nodded to Theo and began to ride Dean some more. This time it was Dean who gave indications of coming; Sam pulled up and nearly off of him and squeezed the base of his dick. Dean groaned in frustration now as the pleasure was halted by the pressure. After a moment or two, Sam started riding him again, harder. Spanking Dean’s balls now as he ass flailed on Dean’s crotch. Theo in the meantime was kneeling on the bed next to Dean and fisting his own dick to the same pace that Sam was setting with Dean. Dean’s face contorted as he felt his orgasm approaching and he knew from the feeling it was going to be punishing in itself, Sam nodded giving him permission as Sam flailed his cock and came drenching Dean’s stomach and part of his chest. Dean let out a yell as he came, filling Sam with his hot seed. Theo watching the both of them only lasted a few moments longer before he burst in an orgasm splattering Dean’s face with his come. This made Dean have a secondary orgasm and even more spasms of pleasure. Dean licked greedily at the come on his cheeks, and finally elbowed up to take Theo’s cock in his mouth sucking all the excess come from the root as well as around the head. He finally collapsed back onto the bed panting.

 

Between pants he managed to get out, “Ok that was good, that was real good.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sam raised an eyebrow, “As compared to?”

 

Dean nearly came upright in bed, “Oh no, my dear darling sister, you’re not about to bait me into that!”

 

“Oh lay back down Thumbelina before you bust an artery.” Sam placed his huge hand in the middle of Dean’s chest and pushed. “Besides we have at least a week to fuck around with until we have something to hunt so enjoy the hotel, the room service, and the bed service.” 

 

“Sounds like the best plan I’ve heard this year. It’s about time we took some us time.” Dean said with a grin. Then stretched and yawned, “I’m going for a shower right now though and then I’ll go down to the desk and let them know our itinerary.”

 

“We’ll get a shower then we’ll opt out for a nice bottle of wine unless you’d prefer I order up beer.”

 

“Beer yeah.”

 

“And wine.” Theo said smiling.

 

“At last another man with a refined palate.” Sam said expansively.

 

“Refined my ass.” Dean chided. “Okay order up some wine and I’ll even pretend to enjoy it. Come on angel boy, feel like being a perv?” His answer was a wicked grin.

 

“You have no idea how pervy I can be.” Theo quipped.

 

Dean grinned, “Something tells me I’m about to find out.” He said as he and Theo went into the bathroom. Sam called down and placed the order then asked for the front desk. The concierge answered, “Yes Mr. Winchester?” 

 

“It looks like we’re going to be here another ten days.” 

 

“Very good sir, May I offer you one of our suites, it would be infinitely more comfortable?” 

 

“Sure, set us up. We’ll take the room tomorrow morning.”

 

“Very good sir, we have a lovely single bedroom with king-sized bed and sofa sleeper in the living room, along with a stocked wet bar.”

 

“Can you restock the bar with beer, a mix of brands please? I know it sounds gauche but my partner prefers that to wine, and if I prefer a bottle of wine I can always order room service.” Sam asked. 

 

“Definitely, we’ll move you to the Bellevedere suite as soon as you call with the okay. And Mr. Winchester as we have this as only suite currently being rented we’ll gladly offer it to you at half rates.” 

 

“Bill it on the plastic.” Sam said as he pulled on his terry cloth robe.

“Yes sir.” Came the very enthusiastic reply. Sam had to laugh as he hung up the telephone. It was a few more minutes when there was a knock at the door, he got up and answered to have the serving lad come in with a butlers cart complete with two champagne buckets, one filled with ice and beer bottles the other with a chilled down German white wine. Sam checked his wallet and found a five and a ten and left the five in the wallet tipping the young man who bowed his way out. Dean can remember in the distant past when stopping by the shop and save for a twelve pack would have been their extent of partying now they were going to rent a suite for nearly two weeks. He should’ve felt guilty about spending the money but after all the rat asshole motels they’d stayed in, in the past they deserved some luxury now. Dean came out a few minutes after that and was startled to see both beer and wine. He laughed and cracked a bottle open stretching out on the bed. Sam poured some of the wine for he and Theo and they sat back contently sipping on the delightfully, very pale golden liquid. 

 

“By the way boy’s we’re moving upstairs tomorrow.” Sam said breaking the news. 

 

“I gave the desk the itinerary and it looks like we can get a suite for half rates.” Sam said with a smile.

 

“Suite that’d be nice, what’s half rates?” Dean queried.

 

“Don’t know. Didn’t ask, will find out tomorrow.” Sam said shrugging. “Don’t fret so Dean, we got in the bank statement a week before we took this job and we’re still above water by several million.”

 

“I just know all the run down vomit pits that we’ve slept in back in the day.” 

 

“Dean, please just the visual is enough to make me ill.” Just then there was another knock at the door, Sam went over and checked the peep hole and opened the door to hear Theo and Dean squawk and try to cover until they saw it was Bill.

 

“Hey, we just got a call, got another quickie job upstate should be back in the two week time frame.”

 

“Ok, sounds good, have a great time!” Sam said jovially. 

 

“It’s not going to be inconvenient?” Bill asked.

 

“Nah, we’re going to take a mini vacation here in Manhattan and enjoy the sights and sounds for a while.”

 

“Ok if you’re sure you’ll be okay with it.” Bill said puzzled.

 

“Oh by the way call when you get back and we’ll give you the new room number, since we’re going to be here a while they’re offering us a suite. Couldn’t turn that down not right now.” 

 

“Understood, just watch what you drink.” Bill warned then waved to Dean and Theo who grinned weakly and waved back. 

 

Sam closed the door. Turned and walked back over to the bed, undid the robe and lay down on bed like the other two, propped against the headboard, picking up his glass of wine he sipped some more. Sam then closed his eyes briefly and just sighed.

 

“Sounded like a well fucked, sigh of contentment.” Dean said with a smile.

 

Theo snorted and even Sam laughed. “You have such a wit Dean, I mean; you would be a riot at one of the Manhattan teas.”

 

“I can be sophisticated when the situation calls for it, right now it doesn’t call for it.” He said taking another pull on the beer and grinning. Dean crawled over the end of the bed and got another beer while Sam and Theo finished off the bottle of wine.

 

“By the way, Dean.” Sam said turning back from the butler’s cart, “You won’t have to hoard those beers the suite we’re moving into had a wet bar stocked with beer.”

 

“I could so fuck you again for a comment like that. You better not be kidding me.” Dean said his eyes shining.

 

“Doesn’t mean that you should drink it at one go.” Theo said. Sam sat back down on the bed and was grabbed up in a very large kiss. 

 

“Nice.” Sam replied when they parted. “I knew you loved me for my beer.” 

 

“That’s not the only thing I love you for.” He said wrapping his hand over Sam’s crotch. “Among a great deal more things.” Then not even turning around he said, “And wipe that look off your face long dong silver, I love you too, especially for what you can do in the shower.” 

 

They finished their drinks, and then Sam pulled on his robe and pushed the cart into the hallway, ducking back into the room. He climbed into bed now as were the others. They shared hugs and kisses and settled back replete, sexually and practically every other way. Sam looked at Dean and grinned. 

 

“What?” Dean asked slightly puzzled.

 

“Come here.” Sam said climbing out of bed and walking towards the window.

 

“Fuck no.” Dean said quickly.

 

“Come on.” Sam said opening the curtains, the sun had long since set on the city and it was now a twinkling jewel with all the lights. 

 

Dean cautiously got out of bed and walked toward him. “You can do this! You done far creepier things in your day.” Sam cajoled. 

 

Dean just looked at him grimacing; the he felt Theo behind him. “No fair double teaming me.” 

 

“What are you talking about double teaming; I’m here to catch you in case you pass out.” Theo told him.

 

“Oh fun-ny.” Dean said as they neared the window, he looked out and saw the city-scape and was entranced by the diamond brilliance of all the lights. 

 

Then he took another step and another until he was nearly even with the window. Theo walked up on the other side of him from Sam and they stood there just looking out at the city. 

 

“Well that’s not too bad.” Dean said then his flight instinct took over. “Ok enough displaying our nakedness out the window, I’m going back to bed.” Dean said backing up and practically diving for the covers. 

 

Sam and Theo stood there a moment longer laughing then Sam closed the curtain back. They sauntered back over to the bed and climbed in looking at Dean who had a mottled expression on his face. He was breathing very rapidly as well. “Dean chill out you’re back in bed, it’s cool.”

 

“N-no it’s not.” He said after a moment, and then he started coughing. 

 

Sam looked at him startled. “Dean breathe slowly. Slow down.” 

 

“Can’t…can’t breathe.” Dean gasped and coughed again then passed out in the bed. His chest was fluttering for a moment and then stilled for a few moments, just when Sam was sure he was going to have to start CPR on him he started breathing again in rhythm.

 

Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he stared at Sam angrily. “I f-fucking told y-you I d…didn’t like heights.”

Sam bent over and kissed him, “I know you don’t, but if you take it a little at a time.”

 

“Fuck your little at a time.” Dean said now starting to get a full head of steam and his anger palpable as his breathing steadied out more. “You know I’m okay with a few floors, but 30 fucking floors up. Even you should’ve known better.”

 

“I’m sorry babe, When we get in the suite tomorrow you’ll feel better.” Sam said leaning into him. 

 

“I’m gonna feel better if it’s on a lower floor.” He spat.

 

The next morning Sam was wide awake at 9 and called the front desk, “The suite you got for us which floor is that on?” 

 

“Just a moment sir,” a moment or two passed then, “I see they have you booked for the 24th floor. I hope that meets with your approval?”

 

“That’s fine. We’ll be going to breakfast in an hour or so if we can do the move then that’d be great.” Sam said.

 

“That will be quite all right sir, in fact we send someone up to move your things down for you if you would like.” The concierge offered.

 

“Thanks but we’ll handle that.” 

 

“As you wish sir. Good morning.” 

 

“And to you.” Sam said hanging up the phone, he turned to the bed as he heard covers rustling and saw Dean rolling out of bed and starting towards the bathroom. Sam leaned on the door jam and spoke while Dean was taking a leak. “Good news, the suite I booked us is down on the 24th floor.”

 

“Still too far up for my tastes but okay.” He said automatically, then washing his hands he walked out of the bathroom allowing Theo to pad in there next. 

 

They were soon dressed and going down for breakfast. After which they went back up to their room after finding out the suite number and getting a key card and moved their bags down to the suite. Dean entered and saw the inevitable open curtained view, but instead of flaring out on the city it was partially blocked by an office building. After putting up their bags and turning in their previous key card, they strolled around the area during the daylight hours for a change and got to know the LZ a little bit better. There wasn’t anything particularly hazardous they noted, unless you counted the traffic, the streets were fairly normal for a large sized city. They returned to the hotel where they began one of the hardest things they had to do on a job and that was wait. 

 

Their store of patience about normal, which is to say that it wasn’t much, they spent the days driving the area and getting to know the streets leading to the club and around the club, their nights they spent either in their room doing what they do naturally, or out on the town clubbing. It was five lonely days when Dean decided on a course of action that he launched at the other two.

 

“Look we’re getting red eyed from some of these clubs, how about we stick with the club where the action is going to go down and set a trap?” 

 

“Sounds good, who’s the bait?” Sam asked. Then Dean turned to look at Theo, who blanched. 

 

“Do I get a vote in this?” Theo asked.

 

“Look at it this way man, you’re the youngest looking of us three, plus you’ve got that angel mojo going on that will protect you.”

 

“You’re assuming it will affect someone like this or that I’ll even be able to sense her.” Theo said reasoning the problem out.

 

“I know. But of the three of us you have the best chance of getting caught and getting out alive.” Sam said starting to see where Dean was going with this.

 

“Let me state for the record that I don’t like this plan.” Theo griped.

 

“We know you don’t that’s why we’re going to be there a few feet away and watching you at all times. 

 

But not look like we’re watching you.” Dean clarified.

 

“Shit.” Theo said downcast. 

 

As a result they spent most of that afternoon trying out the king sized bed and finding it definitely to their liking, even with the balcony in the bedroom. The last tumble they had they focused all their attention on Theo, then came time to get ready to hit the club. They’d showered and got ready with Theo dressed out in his trampiest black leathers that they could outfit him in, then throwing a raincoat on over that they exited the motel and went to the club. 

 

“You are going to get offers right, left and center tonight.” Dean said looked at him without the raincoat. 

 

“I feel like a hooker.” Theo griped.

 

“You look kind of like one.” Sam agreed. “Dean, do we have to sport him out like this, I mean come on, this is a trashy looking outfit.” 

 

“Which means it’ll catch her attention. Its obvious Sherlock that you weren’t paying attention to the one thing commented on in the police blotters and that was the individuals who were taken usually were dressed like this. Now let’s go trolling.” Dean said grabbing Theo by the arm.

 

“Hey!” Theo griped. “I can walk.”

 

“I know you can, but if we go in like this it’ll make you look like my property, you’ll be left along by Dominic’s people probably and hopefully if the bitch is already here, it’ll interest her.” Sam and Theo exchanged a look and Theo finally nodded.

 

Theo mused with false wanton, “Okay so I’m your bitchboy.”

 

Dean turned and planted a kiss directly on his lips then when the kiss was broke he leaned around to his ear. “You will NEVER be that. This is just part of the scam.”

 

“I know. Doesn’t mean I gotta like it.” Theo said moodily.

 

In the bar the usual evening crowd was already there, and Dean walked in with Theo in tow, followed momentarily by Sam, they did their usual act when they were grifting and spaced out their arrival times. And taking different posts at the bar. The evening wore on with no takers and so at about 3am when the bar was getting ready to announce last calls they packed it in and left. This went on for three nights then on the fourth night they were back there with Dean chatting up another guy who was about his age, when he took a bathroom break, he was coming back when a beautiful black haired woman passed him, her perfume was intoxicating and he found himself drawn to her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled her poise perfect as she led him to the back door and out; they walked for about two blocks and went into an alley where she began kissing and loving on him, Dean leaning back against the building amazed at her beauty and skill. Then she shifted into a hag of middling years.

 

“You didn’t think you could fool me did you boy? I’ve heard of you hunters and some of you are well known in faery, so take this back with you to the bar.” She raised a clawed hand and started to scratch his face when Sam and Theo rounded the corner and found him panting as if they’d been doing some serious running, which they probably had been. 

 

They brought out knives of iron and she hissed, the raised her hand, Dean still in her thrall. “Think you’re fast enough boys? I can have his eyes you before you can get close to me with that cursed iron.” Sam slowly put his up. “Smart boy, you too pretty one. I would love to take you and may do on another time.” She cackled her brogue made that much thicker for her high humour. She lowered her hand to his chest and look at them sending her spell out to ensnare them as well. Sam’s arms dropped weakly to the side, Theo mimicked the movement.

 

“That’s good, real good, now come over here out of the street.” She crooked her finger at them. They paced slowly towards her. “Good, good, you’ll give old Badb a real treat three human hearts to dine on tonight.” Theo sprung grabbing the revolver from his waist and leveled on her. 

 

“You made a critical error tonight. You assumed that all three of us had human hearts.” He fired as she drove her finger tips into Dean’s chest. The bullet struck her in the side and the iron had an immediate effect as it seemed to burn and smoke, causing the flesh around the wound to blacken and crisp. She screamed and leaped away from Dean and tried to run down the alley only to have Sam and Theo fire on her from behind. She went down in a heap, flailing and screaming as smoke rose from her body then suddenly it was if there was gas thrown on her as she burst into flame her body consumed in the inferno. They holstered up and Theo checked out Dean who wasn’t bleeding from the punctures strangely enough but still Theo shouldered him and they ran down the alley and up a side, then through another and into the back of Chuckles. They ran into the playroom where Dominic who was busy whipping a boy on the rack spun at the interruption as did others in there. There was a general outing of weapons.

 

“Put em up.” Dominic called and ran over to their side.

 

“What happened did she get Dean?” 

 

“She tried to.” Theo barked. “Now back up all of you. Give me some space to work here.” He pushed up the shirt and saw that the wounds were starting slow blackish ooze. Theo poised his hands over the wounds and closed his eyes. Then he shook his head. “This is older magic than I’ve seen in a while.”

 

A tall elegant woman dressed completely in a crimson red gown walked in and knelt by him. “Let someone who knows what she did take care of the problem.” Theo moved back and gave her access.

Sam looked at her startled. “Morrigu how?”

 

“You wouldn’t think I wouldn’t know when one of my blood dies the death of iron.” She hissed. Then shook her head sadly. “I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn’t listen she was hungry for more of mankind.” She moved her hands steadily over the wounds, Dean’s eyes focused now and he screamed as the ichors spews from the wounds then finally fresh blood, then the wounds closed. 

 

“I’m sorry that we had to do that.” Sam said.

 

“She had her warning. Even the Ard Rhi, spoke to her and harshly. She would brook no word against her actions.”

 

“Will she be reborn in time?” Sam asked.

 

“Long and long it will be before she is strong enough in spirit to be reborn. I don’t think your generation has anything to worry over.” She rose and started for the door when Dominic rose and intercepted her. 

 

“Excuse me but just exactly who are you?”

 

She stopped a moment and looked him over as if he were a horse she might be interested in bargaining for. “Pretty man, you haven’t the time to hear neither my tale nor I the patience to tell it.” With that she disappeared in a flapping to black raven’s wings. Leaving a crowd around who was stunned by the flight. Dominic turned his attention back to Sam and Dean he knelt by Dean who was trying to get up.

 

“Will you lay back down.” Sam ordered.

 

“No!” Dean said stubbornly.

 

Dominic shook his head, “DEAN!! LAY THE FUCK DOWN!!” And he did just that. 

 

Dominic turned and looked at Sam, “That’s how you command.” He looked at Dean who was now doing a slow burn when he realized what was said and what he did. 

 

“You mother fucker.” He said softly.

 

“Probably, but not your mama, no you guys did good tonight and me and my folk thank you.” He walked out into the bar and behind the counter, he gave the bartender a hard stare and the bartender found a reason to be at the other end of the bar. After dialing a combination he reached in a floor safe and then closing the safe came back into the play room. He struck Sam in the chest with a fresh stack of $100’s. 

 

“For your trouble.” He said simply. 

 

“Thank you. Glad we could have been of service.” Sam said now helping Dean slowly to his feet. He was supported by Sam and Theo but exited the playroom to thunderous roars and shouts of approval, which were echoed in the outer bar.

 

“You gonna be in town much longer?” Dominic asked over the roar with his mouth next to Sam’s ear. Sam held up two fingers. “Come back tomorrow, my treat.” Sam nodded his thanks and Dean limped his way out of the bar. Out on the main street they walked carefully to the Impala and stowed Dean in the back seat. Then Theo took the driver’s seat and Sam shotgun. 

 

Weakly from the backseat Dean said, “Do you mind if we leave tonight.” 

 

“No not a problem but we have the suite booked for two more days.” Sam said looked over the seat.

 

Dean shook his head, “Don’t care, leave tonight. Please.” 

 

Sam looked back at his closer, “Ok, all right, we can do that.” Then a moment passed, “Dean, you gonna be all right?”

 

“Eventually.”


	10. Chapter 10

They got back to the motel and got their gear together, changed into street clothes and walked to the desk where to the surprise of the clerk they checked out. Sam signed the bill and they loaded up and left. Sam drove while Dean stretched back out in the back seat. The whole time from leaving the bar to the hotel, Dean had been silent; Sam looked at Theo a moment while they were stopped at a light and then struck his forehead.

 

“Theo, call up Bill or Charlie and let them know the problems dealt with.” He looked back over the seat a moment then turned back to a green light. 

 

It was about an hour out but they managed to get back on the freeway and headed out of town. Sam drove into the early dawn hours when Theo took over for him and he sat over for a moment in the shotgun seat and looked back at Dean who was sleeping now. They drove several more hours until Theo tired as well pulled into a Best Western motel. Sam booked their room and they woke Dean up and all of them went indoors. Dean sat down on the bed for a moment looking anywhere but at Sam or Theo. Finally Sam sat down on one side, Theo on the other; Dean stared down at his shoes.

 

“What’s the matter bro.? I’ve seen you face a lot of shit before but you’ve always come out joking about it.” Sam asked.

 

“I fucked up bit time. She snared me and had me hook, line, and sinker.” Dean said shamefaced.

 

“Dean you did great. You held up and stayed with us the whole time. So you were picked up, it’s not the first time, won’t be the last.” 

 

“It’s not a joking matter.” Dean said sullenly.

 

Sam looked at him curiously. “No, it probably isn’t but what’s got you down.” 

 

“I can still feel her marks.” Dean said his voice that of a small child. 

 

Theo threw his arm around Dean’s shoulders, while Sam pressed Dean’s chest with his hand, Dean complied and lay down. They just lay there for a long while loving and not demanding. Dean finally gave in and told them of his fear, with a moment he laid his soul out before them and told them all of how he felt. He didn’t break down or become grief stricken, it was as if he were moved beyond those basic emotions and into some darker waters. He struggled with himself and spoke quietly. Finally talked out he curled up on the bed, Sam on one side, Theo on the other and went to sleep. Taking that as their cue they went to sleep as well. He only woke in nightmares about three times. And each time he woke he was glad to see that there was a light on and that he was pinned tightly between the two dearest people he had right now. 

 

They drove on the next day and into the early hours of the morning with Dean taking over some of the driving. That morning, they lay together on a hotel bed, after an hour’s romping and Dean looked up at the ceiling. “You know I used to be afraid of the dark,”

 

“Huh?” Theo said drifting.

 

“Yeah, when I was kid, it was after mom died, I was maybe six until I was into my teens I was terrified of the dark. Made it hell training me up as a hunter, but somehow I worked around that. That’s what I felt, I was locked in a cupboard, no light getting in, but I could see myself and I could see what that bitch was doing or trying to do to me. Then I saw her driving in those claws when you shot her. I don’t remember much after that until the Morrigu drove out the poison in the bar. I thought my guts were going to explode.” Dean shivered, telling them again what he tried telling them the previous night and fumbled around doing. 

 

“I remember when you would come in and sleep with me, how you’d rub my back and snuggle in close while we slept.” Sam said with a wistful smile.

 

“Yeah part of that was because I wanted to and because it was fucking cold where we probably at, at the time, but part of that was that I felt safe when I had you in my arms. I remember that you always had a special scent that only I could tell it seems like. And it was that scent that comforted me. It made me feel safe.” Dean admitted.

 

Sam hauled back and punched Dean in the arm. “Hey! What’s that about?” 

 

“You were getting dangerously overloaded with being girly.” Sam said with a grin.

 

“Was not. Well not much anyway.” He said.

 

“It is amazing though.” Theo ventured.

 

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

 

Theo looked up a moment, “We got through this whole adventure without having to use the nails we were given and without having to call on Bill and Charlie.”

 

“Yeah it’s amazing how many spots you can get out of with a good set of balls.” Sam joked.

 

“You oughta know bongo boy.” Dean shot back to him.

 

Sam looked at him, then, “Hey watch it, you’re not toting around peanuts down there.” 

 

It took them the better part of two more days but soon they saw the lovely exit to their home city, the interstate all the way in was fairly clear, with a few snow and ice patches here and there. They found however that when they pulled into town the road was packed down snow and ice, so that were very thankful for their snow tires they’d thought to have mounted. They pulled into their drive way and laughed as they saw Bill and Charlie loping through the nearly knee deep snow as they were running to them. They unloaded their duffels and pointed toward the house. 

 

“We get in then we socialize.” Dean demanded. Sam nodded his agreement as they walked quickly through the drifts and up to the front door, Sam kicked away most of the snow and soon they were sitting in a comfortable but cold living room. 

 

The first thing that Theo did was to find the thermostat and turn the heat up. It took a bit for the house to warm up but it gradually did as they related the tale of their adventures in New York while they were split up. Then Bill and Charlie took turns relating their story about their little trip. It was easy enough for them but with a few curve balls thrown their way to make it that much harder. They were soon into their second pot of coffee thanks to Dean who insisted that a pot be started when they concluded their tale. Dean had to lift his shirt to show the other two angels where exactly Badb had nailed him. They settled back now with mugs of hot whiskey laced coffee and looked at each other, and then Charlie looked at Sam.

 

“Am I forgiven?” He asked. Sam had to actually think for several moments to understand what he was referring to and then when it hit him he looked at Charlie seriously. 

 

“You’re forgiven as long as you don’t make light of what happened then, or what we went through. There was a lot of good people who died during that time, a lot of good friends.” Sam said looking at the collage of pictures they’d had framed and hung in the living room.

 

“Sam we lived through that time as well, we saw a lot of good angels get caught between the lines and in the crossfire. If nothing else you actually did us a favour by releasing Lucifer.” Charlie said surprising them all. “You made us see how woefully unprepared we were for the actual event. That’s why God’s dispatched more angels here on earth, He wants His garden protected.” Then Charlie grimaced, “Though actually we have to allow a little lee-way because the event will happen, Lucifer will rise again, whether through another mortal releasing the seals or through sheer dumb luck. There is a plus now, the number of seals on his chamber has been increased and no one, not even St. Peter knows the number of them. And the legend of it taking the shed blood of the innocent in Hell to be the first key has been…well it’s changed a little bit. We don’t even know how. The Heavenly Father is keeping a VERY close guard on those secrets.”

 

Sam sat back and looked thoughtful for a long moment. “I’m just sorry that any of it had come to pass.”

 

“You’re worrying needlessly.” A melodious voice said from over at the sideboard next to the dining table. It was Joshua. “Our Father has given chance and yes even fate a chance to play out in the future, He knows one day ol’ splitfoot’s gonna be set free to wreak his havoc again, and he’ll probably do an even more proper job of then as now. But God is not without a plan or a purpose. You children did well, you handled this matter well and you even survived which is the best outcome, though you did come back with some scars.” He said looking at Dean. He walked over to where Dean was sitting, and gave him a small object. “A little something from my garden to help you maybe.” Sam looked into his hand and saw a necklace with a thong similar to the one that held his little Hindu Shiva around his neck, but on this one was a singular little trinket, an acorn.

 

“Thanks Joshua. Thank you.” He said putting it on. 

 

Then Joshua made some motions at his collar. “Tuck it in, wear it next to your heart. It’ll help you from time to time.” He looked at them then at Bill and Charlie, “You’re right when you said what they did was a favor to us. Shoot if they hadn’t gone and let the dark one loose from his prison we might not have known just how much we come to depend on seals holding him in. Oh seals are a good thing but they can be broken, and will have to be again one day. But for now we’ll enjoy a little peace with the regular monsters to throw at you.” Joshua said with a light laugh.

 

“To throw at us. You mean?” Sam started. But Joshua laughed harder and held up his hands.

 

“No we’re not controlling them, God gave Lucifer power to create beings of his own but never anything coming close to an angel, every now and then one of them turns up and when they do they get pegged as a creature for you to hunt. There are too few hunters in the world right now. Some, like your friends, have gone on before you.”

 

“Uh Joshua, Jo and Ellen Harvelle, they were good friends of ours and Ash, they were all good friends who did a lot of good while they were around and some bad. Please tell me they’re not in the pit.” Dean asked. 

 

Joshua smiled wearily and shook his head, “You want me to tell you something that’s not my province. Dean, there have been a many a hunter pass through the gates of heaven, and a few through the gates of hell, but for their work their sins are counted a little less strong if they at least admit to knowing the Lord God or one of his many faces.” Joshua saw the distressed look in Dean’s eyes and smiled now, “You see there’s a lot I know and some I don’t, to find out the answers to those questions you’d have to ask the recording angel. Suddenly a second figure appeared in the room, he was somewhat short and gaunt, like death, but without the pallor or sunken weariness that was worn on Death’s face, this angel wore a smiling,yet serious face. 

 

“Did I hear my name called?” The angel said jovially.

 

“Boy’s meet Saint Peter.” Dean and Sam’s jaws simultaneously dropped. 

 

“So what was the call about?” He asked Joshua.

 

“These boys had three friends in particular who have crossed over, and they want to know their destinations.” 

 

“You must be talking about some of the hunters well with the exception of a couple I can think of off the top of my head most all of them made it through the gates of heaven.” 

 

“What about Jo and Ellen and a guy named Ash Johnson?” Sam asked. Now St. Peter smiled but wearily as he looked at them. 

 

“Boys all I can tell you is that they didn’t go to hell.”

 

“You mean they made it to heaven?” Dean said hopefully. 

 

“Nope but they’re not on the books to be stricken either. No I expect them to be where they’ve always been.” With that he vanished along with Joshua.

 

“Damn, always riddles.” Dean said disgustedly. Then Bill and Charlie looked at Theo a moment and then back at Sam and Dean. 

 

“Guys, did they die before or after the shake up?” Bill asked.

 

“Before,” Dean supplied, “Way before. They were caught up in the war between us and Azazel.”

 

“Yeah he was one nasty demon.” Charlie agreed. “Ok there is a hope, small but there is one.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked cautiously thinking where they might be going with this.

 

“You’re saying there’s a chance that the shakeup we were responsible for 20 years ago may have shook them loose from death?”

 

“It’s a possibility, but Dean, Sam, consider this, if they were shaken free of the clutch and put back into the mix with the rest of you, why haven’t they contacted you by now?” Bill asked.

 

“Well we were partly responsible for bringing that storm down on them.” Dean said.

 

Sam looked at them, “Could you find out please?”

 

“And if we do find them what then? It’s been over twenty years, two decades, which tells me something, mainly that they don’t want to be found.” Charlie said looking at them.

 

“It’s going on 8 now, how long would it take you to find them if they’re on the living side?” Sam asked. 

 

“Give us a few minutes and access to your minds.” Bill said tiredly. “Come on Theo, the more on this the quicker we’ll get it done.” Bill, Charlie and Theo went to the dining room table and sat down in the relative circle of the round table. They joined hands and leaned over the table, suddenly Sam and Dean flinched as they felt prickles in this mind.

 

“Relax.” Charlie called.

 

They did and it felt as if fingers were rifling through cards in a deck. After several minutes, fell as one on the table Sam and Dean jumped up and ran over to them, each one was cold as death. They were breathing and had a pulse, but that was the only sign they were alive. Finally they stirred slowly but they stirred. 

 

“They’re haunting.” Bill said.

 

“Huh?” Sam asked, “Haunting where?” 

 

“Wherever they were most comfortable.” Charlie answered, “Now a beer if you please.” He said levering himself up. Bill followed as well but slowly, they came back into the dining room with a twelve pack out of their beer fridge. They’d long since abandoned the idea that they’d have enough room in the one refrigerator for everything so they bought a second to chill down their beer and wine in. Dean opened the pack and passed the beer around the table. Theo was the last to wake up and he did that very, very groggily. Finally he pressed his hands against his eyes and looked them. 

 

“I smelled smoke like where a fire was and sulphur.” Theo said and nearly fell out of his chair. Bill looked up sharply at him.

 

“Boy is this the first time you’ve timewalked?” He demanded.

 

“Never had the need to before.” Theo acknowledged. 

 

They whirled on Sam and Dean, “You didn’t know this?” Bill said.

 

“He never volunteered the information and we never had a need to ask.” Sam said his anger rising, “What’s the big deal?” 

 

“The big deal is that if he were any younger this would’ve destroyed him.” Charlie said his anger peaking.

 

“Ok boys, you’re pissing contest is getting out of hand.” Dean said looking at them all.

 

“Dean’s right, I’m fine, just a bit weak. But man that’s a rush. I only learned the theory, I was told to wait at least until I was 1900 or so before trying it.” 

 

“There’s a reason or that.” Charlie started. But Sam held up his hands, “You’re right, I’m sorry, I was just worried for Theo’s sake.” Charlie admitted.

 

Sam nodded and backed down as well. 

 

They sat around for a moment and looked at each other, “Okay burned smell and sulphur. That sounds like what we found when we went to find out the information and we found the bar nothing but cinders. That would account for Ash, Jo and Ellen died during the near apocalypse, and we know where they died so that’s not a problem to look into.” 

 

“When do we go?” Theo asked.

 

Sam looked up surprised and then laughed, “We’ve barely had New Years, just got in from a hell of a hunt, and now you want to go again.” Sam shook his head, “We wait until the Spring thaw at least. I don’t mind driving in snow, but it’s waited this long it’ll keep a while longer.”

 

“You know if you want to talk to them even though they are bound to one place, we can call their spirits.” Bill offered. But Sam shook his head. 

 

“Let them rest, they’ve earned it God knows. They’ve earned a vacation.” Dean said flatly.

 

“We all have.” Theo agreed. 

 

So they spent the rest of the evening just visiting until around 11 Bill and Charlie politely made their way to the door. “We’ll look in on you later.”

 

“Hey why don’t you come up tomorrow afternoon we’ll have a cookout.” Dean offered.

 

“In the middle of winter?” Bill said surprised.

 

“Why not, that’s why I had the roof extended over that back deck we had built anyway. Look we haven’t had a proper New Year’s celebration and I know we’re a couple of days overdue but come on. “

 

Sam looked at him, “You’re serious about this aren’t you?” 

 

“Sure, let’s do it.” Dean offered.

 

“Well then let’s not just confine it to use, Bill, Charlie call up your buddy at the base see if he’s got some of our folk say three or four couples or 6 to 8 singles, for right now, we’ll do a big one later, but get them down here.” Sam said the idea catching on and Dean nodding vigorously, Theo looked at them and laughed. 

 

“What!” Dean said.

 

Theo grinned, “You, two of the most selfish men I know in bed but put you in a situation like this and you’re like a couple of kids. I love it.”

 

Dean looked at him, “We are not selfish in bed, well most of the time we aren’t.” 

 

Theo laughed harder, “Look out Pinocchio, your nose is growing.” He then looked at Bill and Charlie, that’s one reason we don’t usually go for group scenes, but just the three of us.”

 

Bill smiled, “We’re just as bad.” They bade each other a good night then as they saw them off then went back into the house and started shutting down for the night.

 

They made it finally back to the bedroom where they looked at each other and sighed contentedly. Theo looked at them, “Are you certain you want to wake their spirits?”

 

“Oh you mean Jo and Ellen, and Ash.” Sam said. “I’d be a liar if I said no, but I’m also a not a little nervous about what we’ll turn up.”

 

“Why’s that?” Theo asked.

 

“It’s the way they died, all of them died violently. Jo and Ellen sacrificing themselves to drive off some hell hounds, Ash died in that blaze set by a demon.” Sam looked down a moment at his hands then up to Dean, “We got a lot of blood on our hands don’t we?” He said his voice somber and a trifle shaky.

 

“You said a mouthful little brother.” Dean acknowledged. He turned his attention to Theo, “That’s why we live the way we do, in a way we figure the more we hunt and put down the more of that blood we can scrub off. But it’s never enough. It never will be.”

 

“I guess that also accounts for why you make love the way you do.” Theo observed.

 

“How’s that?” Sam asked.

 

“With total abandon, like a starved man at a banquet, you love like you live.” Theo said. 

 

“Oh man, can we lighten the mood here a bit, the next thing you know we’ll be sitting around singing Kum-ba-ya.” Dean said flatly. Sam laughed a bit. Then Theo looked at them.

 

“So is tonight a play night or a sleep night?”

 

“Could be both.” Sam said smiling.

 

Dean shook his head, “You boys don’t mind I vote for sleep.”

 

Sam looked at his big brother, “You sure you feel all right, you’ve been acting weird since our run in with Badb.” 

 

“Yeah I guess between that and that situation with the hot shots, I don’t know maybe I feel my mortality hovering.” Sam and Theo shared a look at this and they all started undressing and they started to get into bed but this time shoved Dean to the middle. 

 

“Huh?” He asked. Then Theo reached down and cupped Dean’s crotch and Sam reached down cupping Theo’s hand. 

 

“You can call chick flick on this if you want to, but tonight is for you.” Sam told him. Dean tried to fight them on it but found that they were fairly adamant so he acquiesced. They lay down in the bed stroking the fine planes of muscle that made up Dean’s body now, even those areas covered by oncoming middle age pudge which in his case of negligible. 

 

They loved on him kissing his shoulders, neck, nipping on his ear lobes and finally tracing the outline of his face with the very tips of their tongues. Theo continued to love on his upper half while Sam started to work on his lower, loving on him and kissing him, nibbling his thighs, leave bruised love marks on the inside of his thighs, then he started nuzzling and sucking on his balls each in turn, while this was going on Theo and Dean began to systematically start sucking and loving Sam’s ample meat. They luxuriated in the length and the velvety texture of the foreskin to the silky texture of the plum shaped head. 

 

They nibbled and sucked all the while that Sam had started sucking on the very root that was Dean, he loved on Dean’s length until he felt Dean start to thrust his hips into his mouth, it was then he stopped to Dean’s frustration until he saw what Sam was about as he took out the lube and slicked up Theo’s ass while Theo continued to kiss and love, rather worship Dean’s face and neck. When he got two finger loosely worked into Theo’s ass he helped to position Theo while Sam positioned himself in front of Theo where Dean could fuck Theo while Theo did Sam who had his dick close enough for Dean to suck. Thus was their delightful if somewhat constricted space was used. 

 

Dean groaned mightily as he felt the luscious warmth that was Theo envelope him and pull him inward. 

Then Dean pulled his arms over his head as Sam straddled his chest lining up for Theo to have at him, Theo managed to get 5 of his now 8 inches inside Sam from his position of riding Dean. The riding sending thrills through both of them. Dean leaned his head up and was able to just suck on the head of Sam’s turgid dick that was flopping so deliciously around his chest. 

 

There were general moans and groans sounding like a sexual haunted house, or a good porn flick. Then Theo started to ride Dean faster as he felt Dean pick up the pace of his thrusts. Dean’s eyes rolled back for a moment then burst wide open as he came in glorious spurts inside Theo. Even in the after spasms of his orgasm Dean continued to thrust and moan around Sam’s dick, Theo loved the feeling that was Dean pushing into him and stroking his prostate, the sensation exquisite and exciting. For Sam with the double stimulation of having his prostate stroked and Dean sucking on him was causing him some delicious spasms of pleasure which erupted in bursts of lights behind his eyelids as he came. Sam seemed to be floating for a time oblivious to the world as he felt Theo’s cock twitch and expand a bit more as he shouted out their names as he came. 

 

Panting they all fell in a mass and mess of arms and legs on the bed, not caring how they were lying at the moment. Dean looked at them both, as the looks were shared and returned. Then there was general laughter as they fell into the moment. 

 

Dean gave Sam a look, then Theo, “We have got to do that position more often, I felt like was shooting gallons.”

 

Theo grinned and rubbed his butt, “Feels like you filled me up. Damn but I love that feeling, especially being the middle where I can get and give it.”

 

Sam just grinned and nodded still feeling the general lassitude of the afterglow of the orgasm. 

 

They lay for a long moment just being, not thinking about anything in particular, and just enjoying the sensations. Then Sam looked up from his position and smiling asked, “Still feeling old?” 

 

Dean gave him a look and grabbed Sam’s wilting dick causing him to gasp and flinch with the after effects of the orgasm. “Not feeling old now, feels like a fucking teenager again.”


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: Jeezus pleezus!!! I didn't think it had been that long since I updated this. I am so sorry people, I'll try to get back on track with this one!  
:  
:  


* * *

“I can deal with that.” Sam replied gratefully and happy to see that what he and Theo did accomplished the objective very well. Then Sam gave Dean another look, “What do we do if we go out to that ghost town and find Jo and Ellen in the rubble and upset?”

 

“The only thing we can do to offer them peace, we try to help them cross over.” Theo said answering the rather sensitive question. Dean nodded. 

 

“As new agey as that sounds yeah, we give them peace through showing them the door.” Dean agreed. “What I’m afraid of is getting my ass kicked by a ghost. I mean Ellen will probably want some of my hide for what we ended up costing her and Jo.”

 

“You’re worrying before you even get there. Just chill out a bit.” Sam told him. “If I had one wish that would be it.”

 

Dean looked at him a moment, “That I’d chill out a bit?”

 

Sam looked at his brother steadily and replied, “That you would learn to relax some.”

 

“Hey I relax.” Dean said haughtily.

 

“Only when forced.” Theo piped up.

 

“I don’t have to be forced to do…well that’s a lie, there is that thing about flying.” Dean started then was about to go back onto the topic when Sam grabbed Dean’s dick and pulled. “Hey! I’m not a slinky.”

 

“True but you’re worrying about something you can’t do jack about after a very nice bout of sex. Do you _want_ to ruin the feeling?” Sam asked.

 

Theo looked at them during this exchange and let them go, he knew better now that to try and intercept Dean or Sam when they got on a roll and Sam was about to launch out on a good one it seemed.

 

“I don’t want to ruin anything.” Dean replied. “I’m just…”

 

“You want everything to be cozy and nice and easy.” Theo supplied. “Life isn’t like that. I may not be that old but I know enough to know that. Life sometimes sucks big ones, we just have to roll with the flow and get over it.”

 

“Good advice.” Dean said leaning back against his pillow very content now. “Who’s up for a shower before sack time?” There was a general consensus on that topic and soon the sound of water spray reverberated in the bedroom. 

 

The next two months passed with both the usual swiftness and languor with Sam, Dean and Theo hosting several parties at their place for the displaced young men and women on the air base. Plus they enjoyed the winter time being in a place that did serious snowfall. They had a few hunts but nothing major for them. Thankfully by the time spring rolled around they were pleasantly bored and looking for a hunt or something to get involved with when they heard of a haunting in a store that was renovated over an explosion site. They read the print of this several times and finally Dean threw down the magazine he read it in. 

 

“It’s no good, we gotta go.” He said decisively.

 

“Why do we gotta?” Theo asked looking at the article and noticed the picture of what looked like new construction in a fashion to match the other buildings. 

 

Sam looked at the magazine and a chill went through him. “Ellen and Jo.” He said.

 

“Yep. They’re unsettled.” Dean nodded. The snow was pretty much a memory by the end of March and they packed up the Impala and started out for Missouri. They found the little town with hardly any trouble. Sam getting a sick feeling as was Dean as they drove into the slightly thriving metropolis. It was small town America, with all the trappings of a tourist town but the air of quiet passage of time. They found the store without any problems and went in looking around. A sales clerk came up after several minutes and brushed some loose hair out of her eyes.

 

“Hi, what can I help you find today?” She asked.

 

“The owner would be a good start.” Sam said with a grin.

 

She grinned back and stood firm looking at them, “You’re looking at her. Kate Harvelle, from West Kansas. What can I do for you?”

 

Dean prayed that it was just coincidence then looked at her. “Two ghosts.” Dean said in a low voice. Her face froze and she looked around the store was deserted except for the four of them. She walked to the front of the store flipped the sign and locked the door, then motioned them back past stacks of candles, herbs, bath salts and other items. They were finally in her office in the back of the store. 

 

“You said that like you know something?” She said firmly. “I’ve been dealing with them for about 3 years now, they’re not causing any problems but I can tell they are agitated. And I don’t know what to do to take care of the problem.”

 

Dean sighed, “Well the story is sort of convoluted but if you can keep up with me I’ll be glad to fill you in.”

 

“Try me.” She said. And Dean and Sam launched into the tale of the town being deserted, of how they met and faced down Meg with her hell hound pack. How Jo was mortally wounded, and volunteering to stay put setting off the iron and salt bombs that would take care of the hell hounds. They also told her that her mother Ellen insisted on being there with her. A look of dread came over her face. “I’m getting a sick feeling about this. What was their last name.”

 

“Harvelle.” Dean said trying to soften the blow. She took it better than they would have thought. 

 

“I came to Carthage about 10 years ago. I found this store, it’d just been rebuilt, and they even went so far as to build it period to the rest of the town. I thought it was perfect and settled in; it was nice, real nice, for a while. Then strange things started happening, they water would turn on in the bathroom by itself, then sometimes a light wouldn’t work, little things. I never thought anything about it.”

 

“So you’re not related?” Sam asked hopeful. 

 

She shook her head, “No, I am related, Ellen is my aunt. She took and opened that bar in Nebraska and well, the family sort of wrote her off as a bad do. I tried to keep in touch but my folks wouldn’t hear of it. It wasn’t until I got married, that I finally had the chance to branch out.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Dean said meaning it. “Did you ever have the chance to talk with her much?” 

 

“Yeah, we talked regular up until about a month before she disappeared.” Then she looked hopeful. “Is there a chance to contact her, to make some type of connection with her? I mean I don’t mind her being around she just seems to be so down.”

 

“There’s a chance, if you want to do this we’ll come back this evening and try.” 

 

“Could you please? I would be grateful for the chance.” She said looking younger than her years for a moment. Dean smiled his sincere smile and nodded. 

 

They left the store and started to walk around the small town, surprised at how it was revitalized and grown. Practically all the storefronts were occupied, and it was a quaint air that permeated the area. Dean looked pensive as they walked. 

 

“You don’t like this do you?” Theo asked.

 

Dean grimaced, “I’m gonna get my ass kicked. I’m warning you.”

 

“But from what you said her staying behind was her choice.” Theo started.

 

“It was her choice, but she was dragged into this whole mess by us and her connection to us.” Sam said quietly. 

 

Dean took a deep breath, “Okay first off we find a grocer, there’s some stuff I’m going to be wanting.” 

 

That evening they were back in Kate’s store with the lights in the front switched off and they were sitting around a table in the upstairs mezzanine, Sam strategically placed himself away from the banister and griped about a second story set up to him. They had salted the doors and windows, drew a salt circle around the table and then sat. Dean looked at them, “Since I’m probably going to be the focus of her emotions I’ll try to make contact.”

 

Sitting there they joined hands, “Ellen, Jo, we know you’re hanging around here, please come out and say hi.” Dean said skipping the usual patter that a séance seemed to require. “Ellen, I know you’re here, I know or think I know what’s going on please come out and talk to us.” Suddenly Dean was bodily hurled against the back wall, he sat for a long moment and groaned, “Okay Ellen I deserved that, but your niece doesn’t, now come on out and talk.” 

 

“What are you talking about my niece?” Ellen said taking form a few feet away from him. Then Dean’s head rocked several times from one side to the next as he was being psychically bitchslapped. 

 

“That’s gotta be Jo. Come on sweetheart, show yourself.”

 

“Don’t you dare sweetheart me you damned bastard.” Jo said materializing near her mother. 

“Ellen this is Kate Harvelle, your niece.”

 

“Kate! Oh my God it is you!” Then she looked back at Dean, “What’s the meaning of this is this some kind of setup, it wouldn’t be like you Winchester’s to pull something like this.”

 

“Ellen, why are you still hanging around, you’ve got a chance to move on take it.” Sam asked from his position.

 

“Sam, I always liked you, but honey, I’m tied root and heel to this place.” She said plaintively.

 

“No you’re not.” Theo said interrupting.

 

“Ok shortstuff, just who the hell are you.”

 

“This is Theo; he’s been our partner all these years.”

 

“Man did you ever hook up with a sorry lot.” Ellen piped. Jo laughed. 

 

“Ellen, what makes you think that you are tied root and heel to this store.” Theo asked.

 

“There are some of our bones still under the flooring of this place, now sealed in place with a fucking concrete slab.”

 

“Language mother.” Jo said tiredly.

 

“Don’t language me girl. This is the first time we’ve had a chance to face down the very ilk that put us in this place to start with. If you had only stayed away from the bar. It’d been a lot better.” She charged.

 

Dean looked at her and nodded, “I agree but at the time we were grasping at any straw to find Azazel, and we needed the hunts, I’m sorry to have messed with you on this, but there’s nothing I can do to fix the past.”

 

“Yeah there is.” Ellen said marching over to where Dean was hunkered on the floor. She reached down and grabbed him by the shirt front and lifted him high. “You can come and join us and see what life is like being tethered down.”

 

“You’re not tethered Ellen,” Dean started, “you can be free of this place, free to cross on over.” 

 

“No I can’t smarty, bones, cement remember!?” She said as if to a child then she marched with Dean held up high and hurled him against the banister, thankfully it was stronger that what you usually seen in movies and tv. Still it hurt. Theo stood and faced her “You can be freed from this connection if you want it.”

 

“What do you think I’ve been trying for, for years.”

 

“Please Aunt Ellen, stay with me.”

 

“Honey I’d love to but there are a lot of bad, really bad memories attached to this place. I don’t know if I’m bound for heaven or hell but I’ve got to break free of the never ending attacks from the hell hounds.”

 

“The what!” Sam asked startled.

 

“Yeah they attack us nightly, and usually more vicious than when they first attacked.” 

 

“You try being shredded on a nightly basis.” Jo said quickly.

 

“Don’t go there Jo, you have no idea how intimate I am with that concept.” Dean replied as quick.

 

“So you can take care of our passage, just how?” 

 

“Easy, what’s the first thing that you can smell right now?” He asked.

 

“This store” Ellen said and Jo agreed.

 

Theo closed his eyes a moment and then opened them. “And now?”

 

“I smell flowers. Like old roses, and honeysuckle.” Ellen said.

 

“Jasmine and Lavender” Jo said joining in on this. “What gives.”

 

“I’ve spoke with the recording angel and asked that you be given special services for services rendered here. He agreed.” 

 

Ellen gave him a look that plainly said that she would humour him. “Recording angel huh, so does that make you a regular angel.” 

 

“Yes actually.” He said unfurling his wings slightly. Ellen and Jo gasped, Kate let out a little shriek and looked at him cautiously. 

 

“I’m not so sure now that I want to go.”

 

“Oh damn it Ellen, will you make up your mind and piss or get off the pot.” A voice said from the Ether. 

 

“Bobby?” She said her voice cracking.

 

“Get your ass over here.” 

 

With that Ellen started to dissipate then she reappeared a moment and looked at Dean sprawled on the floor. “Pity you turned out like you did, but all in all, you did a good days work.” Then she vanished. Jo looked around in shock and tried to spot her mom. “Mom! Where’d you go.” 

 

Theo’s voice turned very kindly, “Above you look, there’s a white glow, focus on that glow for a moment.” 

 

“Oh it’s so beautiful.” She said and then after a moment she was gone as well.

 

They all sat back and Dean picked himself up off the floor, he sighed, “Well that takes care of them.”

 

“They’re in heaven now?” Kate asked tremulously.

 

“Yeah, they’ve passed over now. Kate is there a part of the store that you don’t like going into?”

 

She nodded, “How did you know, it’s a storage room down stairs, I get the willies every time I try to go near it. They all stood and started down the stairs, “Show me.” Theo asked.

 

She took him to the back of the store, through a small hall that opened into a storeroom, to the far right was a door she opened it to reveal a dark dank room. 

 

“When I go in shut the door behind me, don’t open it until I tell you.”

 

“Theo are you sure about this?” Dean asked.

 

“Oh yeah, I can smell them.” Suddenly a menacing growl filled the air, Dean panicked and fell backwards. He waved to Theo.

 

“Go on take care of them don’t worry about me!” He said desperately trying to recover from the shock. 

They closed him in the room, “Come on puppies show me your fangs.” With that the dogs whimpered slightly and seemed to lessen. Finally Theo burst into a flare of light that leaked around the edges of the door. Kate dived for the knob about to open it when Sam grabbed her. There was a sound of dogs shrieking in horror them vanishing. The light vanished as well. When they heard Theo on the other side asking for the door to be opened he stepped out into the room, as if nothing had happened. He smiled at them and looked around. 

 

“I could use a drink.” He said quietly.

 

“Got some wine in the refrigerator over here in the break area.” Kate said her jaw slack. She poured wine all around and then after everyone had a glass she looked at Dean. “So there are no more ghosts or things in the store?” She asked. 

 

“You’re clean.” Dean said with a smile. 

 

“I’m sorry you got banged up so bad.” Kate said with a wan smile.

 

“No problem, I’ve been hurt a lot worse and I came into this job expecting to get my ass kicked, she didn’t do a short order on that count.” Dean griped 

 

They finished their wine and headed towards the door, “Please stay the night.” She asked. “It’s a long drive out of here and you’ve all had a busy day and night of it.”

 

They shared a look and then looking back at Kate, “Is there a motel in town?”

 

“Going west on Brainerd, there’s a Days Inn at the city limits. It’s not a big place but neither are we.” She said with a smile. They nodded and made their way to the door and were just about there when she caught their attention, “Hey wait a minute.” She went through the shop with a packing box and pulled several of her scented candles off the tables, along with some herbs and scrubs. “I’m not a rich merchant but I can afford this for what you done for me. And maybe if you come back tomorrow we can sit over coffee while you tell me some stories of Aunt Ellen that she’d never tell me.”

 

Dean laughed as did the others, Sam grinned and nodded, “It’s a date.” He said as they started out. On the way towards the motel they sat back content and very happy. 

 

Theo looked up at them. “So that’s the infamous Ellen Harvelle.”

 

“Yep.” Dean answered.

 

“Who just cleaned your clock.” Theo observed.

 

“Yep.” Dean answered again grinning. “Look we helped her cross, that’s all I care about, she was a fine lady, did a lot of good for hunters, and was a great hunter herself. She deserves some peace at last.”

 

Sam wiped an errant tear away. “What’re you on about?” Dean asked.

 

“That after all she’s had to put up with she is finally able to rest and relax, and she’s got Jo and Bobby there with her.” Sam said looking out the window resolutely.

 

Dean looked at him again and nodded. “Yeah, she’s earned it.” He said his voice a husky whisper.

 

They managed to get checked into the motel and were given a room with a king sized bed at their request. The desk clerk hid a grin at the thought and then blushed to his roots when Dean winked at him. 

 

The next day they arrived back at the store and Kate had the table upstairs set up proper for a tea with scones and butter, some finger foods, and considering her guests, a twelve pack of beer cooling down in an ice chest. So during the lazy afternoon between customers, Kate was regaled with tales about her aunt and cousin. And while she learned a few things, so did the boys. So it was a good day to be had by all. 

 

When the sun set, the Impala was headed north towards Idaho, “So we did a good couple of days work?” Theo asked.

 

“Definitely.” Dean replied. “I still think that it was more than coincidence that put Ellen’s niece in a store back there.”

 

“Yeah, that was weird. So we have any major hunts on the horizon?” Sam asked.

 

“That what you need to start hunting up for us.” Dean nodded smiling. “I’m ready for a challenge.”

 

“You had that with Jo.”

 

“Oh hell no.” Dean replied.

 

“What, are you afraid of her mom?” Theo asked.

 

“Uh, yeah. Hell yeah.” Dean replied again. 

 

“But Dean, she’s dead.” Theo observed.

 

“So, you don’t think the dead can reach across and bitchslap someone when they want to?” Dean blurted.

 

Sam and Theo fell over laughing at that and then Sam gave Dean a look, “You know where we’ve got to head next.”

 

Dean nodded sadly and groaned, “Yeah, to the roadhouse.”

 

Theo looked a little confused, “Roadhouse. We’re going to a bar?” 

 

“Used to be a bar” Dean corrected. “Now I’m not certain what’s there. The old roadhouse was out in the middle of nowhere so hopefully it’s not been developed.” Then he sighed. “Who am I kidding? It’s been over 20 years, let’s just hope that whatever ‘s been developed is something small and insignificant.”


	12. Chapter 12

They drove for the better part of a day and a half and were travelling down the highway leading to the cut off to the roadhouse. They spied out their landmark, the twisted oak, the only problem was that the dirt road was now paved and the entrance was a subdivision. Sam and Dean looked at one another in dismay. The drove into the neighbourhood slowly with Sam at the wheel he drove down the main street which thankfully followed the path of the old dirt road but cut off just before the road was to reach the road house. They parked the car and started walking between two houses that were under construction. The sun was setting so they had to break out flashlights but soon came on a scraped area where another street was going to come and checking it with the EMF meter discovered the roadhouse remains. They did the setup for a séance and sat down in the dirt. Again they used a loose format of the typical séance.

 

“Hey Ash? Dude, you awake?” No answer, they tried the same procedure then used structured formats of séance rituals with still no results. Finally giving up they left the area and went back to their car. “You know what we gotta do now?” Dean continued after they returned to the highway.

 

Sam stopped the car a moment, “Dean we’re looking for him high and low, but we haven’t considered one bad possibility.”

 

“That is?” Dean pondered. “No you don’t think? Sam that’s friggin impossible, I felt his arm and wrist, he was cold man.”

 

“But we never unearthed the body from the wreckage we have no idea if that was even Ash, you know him always looking out for the next buck, he might’ve sold that watch to a hunter and that’s who we pegged.” Sam blurted.

 

Nodding, they headed back towards the nearest town and put up in a motel for the night making plans for the following day. They sat quietly in the room while Sam diligently did some research on the destruction of the roadhouse. The news unfortunately was scant and little. After several long minutes, rolling into an hour he finally unearthed his first clue on Lexus Nexus and shared it with the others.

 

“’Local historic building destroyed in what appears to be arson.’ Well Ellen would be pleased to hear that her old roadhouse was a historic building.” Sam started. “It looks like a typical article, I mean someone was out riding and found the wreckage, they started into it to do some plundering when they found the same sight we did. Ash’s wrist. The folk fled and notified 911 who sent out a crew and they plowed through the wreckage and found the body of a 28 year old male, long brown hair, a few markings so the story goes and they’re asking for any information on the male to be brought forward. There’s nothing after that.”

Dean shook his head, “So we go to the county coroner’s office tomorrow and see if they ever go an identification fix on the guy, if not they should have some photo’s on file that we can look at. We can confirm that it was Ash if that’s who they found.” 

 

Sam nodded sadly. They settled in and settled down then killing off a 12 pack that Dean had grabbed at a convenience store on their way in. Theo had said nothing the whole time but mentally was questioning some of his angel kindred. Finally when he did speak it was with some finality to it.

 

“Dean, there’s not an angel that I would have suspected to have contact with him that has seen him.”

 

Dean shrugged, “We may be on more than a ghost hunt guys. If we gotta track down a live Ash, we may be in for a serious hunt.”

 

They all looked tired now and settled in for the night, the next morning found them grabbing a quick bite of breakfast before heading over to the coroner’s office where Coroner Dan Levine took them back to the file room and went through the files for that particular time period. Finally he got to the John Does section and nodded. 

 

“That guy was never identified, we tried to use all means necessary but it was like he didn’t exist.” Dan said thumbing through the folders then came out of the drawer with one that was dated. He opened it and looked at the morgue photo and the site photos, “pretty grim but here you are.”

 

Dean and Sam looked over the photos and saw the unearthed body of somebody. “That’s not Ash!” Sam said startled. 

 

“Great so he’s still a John Doe.” Dan said tiredly.

“Yeah but it confirms that the guy we were expecting to find in that file isn’t dead, or rather isn’t dead yet.” Dean said nodding excitedly. They left a confused coroner and hurried back to the motel where Sam opened his laptop and did a search for hacker bulletin boards. He posted up notes on all the ones he could find and left contact information. Now it was a matter of waiting. For that they started to head back towards home knowing that they could do no more good just wandering a construction site. Dean and Theo did most of the driving while Sam monitored the boards until finally he got a nibble on one. 

 

//From: Mindbender: Someone looking for Ash? Why and who?

 

Sam responded immediately,

 

//From: Winchester78: want to find out who he sold his wrist watch to. We’re old friends, hunting for a living, now hunting the living.

 

Suddenly a chat window opened.

 

Mindbender: You there Winchester78?

Winchester78: Yeah, can you help us?

Mindbender: possibly, tell me why you’re looking for him?

Winchester78: thought he was dead. We checked the wreckage and saw wristwatch.

Mindbender: call me now. 820-555-0134

 

Sam called the number and it rang twice before it picked up and a gravelly voice asked. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Sam Winchester.” Sam replied.

 

“Can you identify yourself?” The voice asked.

 

“We can but can you?” Sam asked.

 

“I ain’t the one looking am I?” 

 

“Fair enough. We had Ash originally help us look up information to help us track down someone.”

 

“That’s a broad subject” the voice responded.

 

“Azazel.” Sam said. 

 

Suddenly there was a dead silence on the line for a long moment. Finally the voice came back with an excited note.

 

“Sam! This really you?” 

 

“Ash, oh my God, we thought you were dead.”

 

“Well to quote Obi wan, “No, not yet.” Dude, where y’all at?” 

 

“Headed towards our homebase in Idaho.”

 

Another long pause. 

 

“Sam, uh, I’m real glad you called, but I take it you can guess why I don’t want to see you again.” Ash stated flatly.

 

Deflated Sam replied, “I guess it’s because of the bad luck we brought when we came to the roadhouse.”

 

“Good guess.” Ash responded.

 

“When you left on that last trip before the bar was torched I had sold my watch to a hunter, hey I needed the cash for a new processor for my computer. Well, I was in town when Azazel came and leveled the place.” Ash continued.

 

Sam tried again, “Then let us come to at least make it up to you.”

 

“No Sam, not now, it’s been over 20 years man, there’s nothing to make up, we’re square.”

 

“Ash come on.” Sam said.

“Goodbye Sam, tell Dean what I said.” And with that Ash hung up the line.

 

Sam sat there in the seat for a moment looking at his cell phone then he turned to Dean and Theo and reported the conversation to them. 

 

Theo shook his head sadly. “It’s sad to have friendships break up like that.”

 

Dean responded, “Well it’s not like we were bosom buddies.”

 

“Still Dean”, Sam said. “I guess we should’ve tried to contact him long ago, but shit kept getting in the way.”

 

“Bad excuse.” Theo said.

 

“Bad…but better than nothing.” Sam agreed sadly. 

 

“We could always back check the phone number to an address.” Dean offered.

 

“We could but let’s not.” Sam replied.

 

A few more hours and a couple of driver changes and a pit stop for bathrooms and gas and they were pulling into Mountain Home. Pulling up in front of the house several minutes later they reflected on Ash’s conversation.

 

“You think we bring bad luck on folk?” Sam asked introspectively.

 

Dean shook his head, “Folk’s luck is what it is we just bring in balance.”

 

“That shouldn’t be our job.” Sam responded.

 

“You don’t have much of a choice,” Theo started, “you go into people’s lives when they are having some wicked luck already, you kind of upgrade it.”

 

“Maybe it’s time to consider a change.” Sam replied.


End file.
